Confusiones y Mentiras
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Después haber derrotado a Naraku y cuando finalmente pensaban que comenzarían a ser felices dos personajes inesperados reaparecen para generar una red de Confusiones y Mentiras.
1. Los recuerdos de Kagome

Hola de nuevo a los que lean nuevamente esta historia. A partir de aquí espero que el fic tenga un poco más de calidad y mejor redacción. Espero que lo disfruten y a los que ya leyeron. Muchísimas Gracias por hacerlo y haber soportado semejantes HORRORES gramaticales… Shame on me!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

:.

**Capítulo 1**

**...**

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today,  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

**_..._**

Una preciosa pelinegra estaba contemplando las estrellas, y a su vez una fotografía mientras unas tristes lágrimas caían de sus ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo. Ese día había sido el más difícil hasta ese momento de su vida ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque hacía más de tres años que no veía a esa imagen tan importante para ella, en la cual se veía un grupo de personas.

Siendo más precisos en la arrugada imagen se veía una bonita castaña de ojos muy cálidos pero decididos, a su lado un atractivo joven de ojos azules y pequeña coleta y encima del hombro de este; un zorrito mágico muy tierno saludando con una mano a la cámara. Sentada y con una expresión llena de de ternura mirando a unos niños estaba una ancianita con el cabello cano y por último…lamentablemente para ella, su persona más importante. Estaba recostado sobre un gran árbol con una paz nunca antes vista mientras que ella estaba detrás de la ya mencionada cámara tomando la fotografía.

En ese entonces Kagome Higurashi era feliz junto a su persona amada pero inevitablemente empezó a recordar todo lo que supuestamente ahora tendría que poder soportar sin que le afectara tanto como lo estaña haciendo ahora.

…_Flashback…_

Sin lugar a dudas había sido una terrible batalla, demasiado cruel y sangrienta. El grito de Inuyasha la alejo de sus pensamientos, por descuidada casi es atravesada por una extensión de ese repugnante ser llamado Naraku y aunque a ella no le paso nada, no se podría decir lo mismo de Inuyasha, a él le habían atravesado el hombro derecho. Si Kagome no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, él le hubiese mentido fingiendo estar bien pero ella lo vio a punto de desmayarse a causa del veneno y la rápida pérdida de sangre. Algo en su interior se quebró al verlo tirado ahí en el piso casi sin sentido diciéndole palabras que no llego a entender del todo bien. Sacudida por las fuertes emociones que predominaban al verlo en esa situación tan desesperada, con una furia y una tristeza que jamás había sentido miro a Naraku con odio y lo enfrentó.

- ¡Naraku, jamás te perdonare lo que nos has hecho! -. Las lágrimas amargas no cesaban y aún con la vista nublada prosiguió. – ¿Cómo has podido lastimarnos así? Eres tan cruel que me enfermas, me das asco... ¡TE ODIOOOOOO!-. Gritó finalmente a todo pulmón disparando al mismo tiempo la flecha más poderosa que jamás imaginó poder lanzar. Impactó directo en el detestable ser sin que pudiera hacer mucho más que decir sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar este mundo para siempre.-KIKYO-. Y así desapareció por fin liberando a todos de su maléfica tela araña.

Ni Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, tanto tiempo, tanto sufrimiento para poder llegar a ese objetivo y al final estaban libres. Ahora podrían ser todos felices.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru, estaba realmente impresionado ¿Cómo era posible que esa humana pudiera tener tanto poder? No podía comprenderlo, sin embargo a alguien de su estatus tampoco le interesaba preguntar o indagar de más. Él era un ser superior.

- Rin, Jaken andando-. Ordenó pero luego se detuvo unos segundos delante de su pequeño grupo. –Rin, si lo deseas puedes quedarte en la aldea, no me opondré. Aquí estarás segura-. Musitó para luego seguir caminando sin volver a decir palabra.

La pequeña Rin siguió a su amo con una felicidad nunca antes vista, siendo varias veces secuestrada por Naraku y sus secuaces era bastante lógico que al desaparecer el malvado ser se sintiera tranquila. –Si el señor Sesshoumaru se va, Rin quiere seguir un poco más a su lado-. Y despidiéndose de los demás caminó muy contenta junto a Jaken para ir hacia el bosque a buscar a AH-UH su youkai mascota de dos cabezas.

Por otro lado y escondida detrás de un campo de energía muy fuerte, estaba esa mujer a la que Inuyasha tanto amo. –No puedo creer que esa niña haya acabado con Naraku solo por ver a Inuyasha sin terminar de comprender lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás.

-Esto no puede ser se suponía que mataría dos pájaros con una sola piedra-. Decía Kikyo con maldad haciendo que su energía espiritual aumentara hasta el punto de que si seguía así terminaría por descubrirse. –Inuyasha… por ahora te dejare tranquilo. Piensa que eres libre más cuando menos te lo esperes volveré por ti. Ya cuando más feliz seas y sabrás lo que es el infierno... Inuyasha por más de que te ame no te perdonare el haberme traicionado-. Diciendo eso, sus serpientes caza-almas la llevaron lejos de allí.

Sango corrió hacia Kagome que continuaba llorando en el pecho de Inuyasha. Estaba tan concentrada en su llanto y angustia que no vio que Inuyasha seguía respirando, seguía inconsciente pero respiraba y hasta que Sango no le toco el brazo ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Sango le explicó con muy pocos detalles lo que había pasado; ella tampoco estaba consiente cuando la joven de futuro derrotó a Naraku. Por su parte Kagome le explicaba cómo había entrado en una especie de shock emocional por lo que le había ocurrido a Inuyasha entonces su fuerza espiritual y su furia dominaron su cuerpo y su alma.

Miroku llego montado en Kirara con Shippo a su lado, estaban buscándolas así llevaban a Inuyasha a la aldea y como estaba muy herido no podían perder el tiempo.

-Es impresionante que después de esta batalla estemos todos con vida y relativamente sanos- .Reflexionaba el monje en voz alta. –Es verdad su excelencia. Me siento muy afortunada, además Kohaku está aunque no sepa donde pueda llegar a estar. Kagome mencionó que ya no poseía el fragmento de Shikon en su cuerpo, sin embargo todavía no logro entenderlo-. Decía una desconcertada y feliz Sango.

- No te preocupes Sango por lo pronto Naraku no está y tu puedes recuperar una parte de tu familia e intentar ser feliz-. Dijo con madurez el pequeño Shippo.

-Inuyasha resiste por favor no te vayas de mi lado ya no se qué hacer sin ti-. Kagome sufría al lado del malherido hanyou.

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea la anciana Kaede intentó todo a su alcance, con ayuda de Kagome, para purificar el miasma que emanaba de la herida de Inuyasha pero al cabo de dos días Inuyasha seguía sin reaccionar y Kagome estaba desesperada, no comía, no dormía y estaba siempre a su lado pendiente de él.

Al tercer día Inuyasha abrió los ojos un poco confundido y la vio.- Kagome... Kagome, no llores por favor estoy bien ¿Qué pasó, dónde estamos? ¿Naraku, qué sucedió Kagome?- .

Desesperado y con el rostro lleno de confusión esperaba una respuesta. –Tranquilo Inuyasha, el ya no existe… ya… ya te contaremos como murió pero descansa ahora. Estuviste tres días inconsciente casi muerto Inuyasha...-. Al verlo mucho mejor, Kagome no resistió mas y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Kagome…no llores está bien, no preguntaré nada más pero deja de llorar. ¿Están todos bien? –

-No te preocupes Inuyasha todos estamos bien es solo que lloro de felicidad al verte recuperado. No sabes la alegría que me da que estas… bien-. Y sin más se desmayo.

Cuando comenzó a tomar consciencia, los ojos los dorados de Inuyasha la miraban con angustia. –Al fin despiertas Kagome ¿te encuentras mejor? Estuviste un día durmiendo. Sango y Miroku me dijeron que no comiste ni dormiste en todo este tiempo ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada?-. Ella solo bajo la cabeza mientras que comenzaba a llorar.

-No llores pero sabes que no se te quita lo descuidada. Si algo te sucede...-. No pudo terminar la frase porque unos dulces labios lo estaban besando dulce y tímidamente.

-¡Kagome despertaste!-. Interrumpió Sango. –Ehhhhhh… Yo … lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención interrumpir jejeje-. Ambos, al ser descubiertos en ese casto beso se separaron con sus mejillas encendidas al máximo e hicieron sonrojar a Shippo en el proceso ya que entraba con Kirara en brazos.

- Miroku me dijo que podía verte-. Shippo comentó mientras saltaba de los brazos de Kaede a ella.

-No te preocupes Shippo-chan. Estoy bien-.

-Ya lo creo, señorita Kagome se le ve realmente recuperada-. Comentó lascivamente el monje.

-¡Miroku lárgate o cállate!- Gritó un muy avergonzado hanyou.

Y así pasaron los meses; Inuyasha y Kagome eran muy felices hasta que un día de la nada apareció Bankotsu con vida lo cual fue sorpresa para todos porque después de que Naraku le quitara los fragmentos había desaparecido dejando hecho literalmente polvo. Pero no solo eso, sino que la mismísima Kikyo apareció con vida días después. Todos estaban alerta a ver qué pasaba, ya que por un lado estaba Bankotsu y por el otro Kikyo y sabían de sobra que esos dos no eran buena combinación.

Una tarde Kagome salía de las aguas termales a las que había ido a visitar y no había querido salir enseguida por eso cuando por fin quiso salir se desvaneció a causa de estar tanto tiempo al calor. Lamentablemente, este hecho fue aprovechado por un joven de ojos azules que sabía que ese maldito hanyou estaba acercándose, en busca de la joven. Entonces rápidamente se quito la ropa quedando completamente desnudo al lado de la miko.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó vio con horror aquella horrorosa escena pero lo que él nunca pudo ver fue que Kagome estaba realmente desmayada. Entonces su instinto lo dominó y nada de lo que le dijeran le importaba solo quería matar, destruir. Le habían tocado a su hembra, claro que el todavía no la había marcado como tal pero ella era suya y de nadie más. Al ver a Kagome viéndolo con confusión solo decidió irse hecho una furia lleno de dolor aunque jamás no lo admitiría.

Bankotsu estaba al lado de ella totalmente desnudo y no reaccionó hasta que sintió como lo golpeaban con fuerza en la mejilla ya que estaba regocijándose al ver las expresiones de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué…qué me has hecho?- Kagome gritaba entre sollozos.

-Yo no te hice nada mujer-. Dijo serio o eso aparentaba. –Estaba del otro lado de las rocas y cuando salí te vi. Estabas inconsciente y te tome en brazos pero nada paso. Pero al parecer esa bestia no confía en ti porque ni espero tus explicaciones y tampoco dejo yo lo hiciera-. Finalizó tajante.

Kagome bajo la cabeza sabía que ese sujeto tenía razón por más que ella intentara negarlo. No había hecho nada y estaba completamente shockeada al igual que Inuyasha.

Se vistió deprisa y fue hacia la aldea sin perder el tiempo pero cuando llego, Sango la recibió con una fuerte bofetada.

- ¿Qué haces Sango-chan por qué me golpeas?-. Preguntó.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Inuyasha? Eres una hipócrita, CREI que eras diferente ¿Por qué con Bankotsu había pasado por qué precisamente con él?- Gritó ya desesperada Sango.

-Yo... yo... yo no he hecho nada ¿cómo puedes hablar así de mí? Tu no estabas… tú no sabes nada-. Esta vez la que gritó fue Kagome. – ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí? ¿Creí que me conocías?- Dijo finalmente cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Miroku y Shippo no podían creer lo que les contó Inuyasha y cuando vieron a Kagome regresar no supieron cómo reaccionar así que solo quedaron callados cuando de repente llegó Inuyasha y la tomo por el cuello. Jamás lo habían visto tan furioso, a rastras y realmente sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, la llevo hasta el pozo y antes de tirarla le dijo sin piedad…

-Eres una arpía mujerzuela espero que estés feliz te burlaste de mí, no regreses nunca o te matare-. Y sin más la lanzo con furia al pozo devora-huesos.

…_Fin Flashback…_

-Maldición ¿por qué tengo que acordarme de todo esto? Ellos no me escucharon, me creyeron una mujerzuela y una traidora. Creí que confiaban en mí después de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos pero ¡nunca me dejaron hablar!-

Lloraba y arrugaba la fotografía con más fuerza y mucho dolor, pero no los odiaba y a pesar de todo , los seguía queriendo en especial a él...-

-Inuyasha… ¿por qué no pudimos ser felices?…. INUYASHA… ¿POR QUÉ?-

Agotando nuevamente sus lágrimas y esa última frase se durmió recargada sobre la ventana pero lo que ella no sabia es afuera había una sombra observándola todas las noches desde aquella vez que la tiraron al pozo; esa figura la asechaba desde hacía ya tres largos años.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

**Notas:** ¡Cielos! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Podría haber revisado los capis de este fic antes de subirlos. Están muy, muy flojos… por no decir HORRIBLES jejeje tomará tiempo arreglar mi desastre. Espero que les agrade más esta versión. No voy a cambiar la esencia de lo que ya escribí, solo le voy a dar un refinamiento. Esto quiere decir que voy a agregar algunos detalles o re-frasear oraciones muy desordenadas. Este capítulo fue realmente demasiado y un arduo trabajo. Espero que con el tiempo haya mejorado siquiera un poquito.

:.

Fragmento de la canción Goobye de Miley Cyrus.


	2. Extrañas Sensaciones

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

:.

**Capítulo 2**

…

Where does the love go?  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever  
After all the time we spent together  
I had to know why  
I had to lose you

…

Habían pasado tres largos años desde entonces y Kagome Higurashi nunca volvió a ser la misma. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo, sus sonrisas eran escasas o falsas. Atrás había quedado esa joven alegre y divertida que solía ser. Y por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas ya no podía ser ni la sombra de lo que había sido antes.

…_Flashback…_

Cuando regreso del Sengoku o mejor dicho después de que Inuyasha la arrojara al pozo devora-huesos, Kagome parecía ida, estaba en lo que parecía un trance. Su madre, Souta y el abuelo estaban realmente preocupados porque lo único que decía constantemente era el nombre de Inuyasha, hasta que llego un momento en el que su cuerpo no resistió más y cayo tendida al suelo.

Con los días Kagome parecía sufrir cada vez más, sus amigas trataron de hacer todo lo posible que estaba a su alcance para que ella recuperara el ánimo, pero nada parecía funcionar, ella estaba atrapada en su mundo. Eran épocas difíciles ya que también estaba la escuela, el año escolar casi finalizaba y no había aprobado casi nada y si seguía así iba a terminar re-cursando el año por lo que su madre en un intento desesperado por hacer q su hija reaccionara decidió mandarla a terapia.

Al principio las sesiones fueron bastantes traumatizantes puesto que ella tenía que fingir que la raíz de su problema era un chico común y corriente de la época actual, de modo que si decía que el chico en cuestión era un hanyou del Sengoku- Jidai, con el estado depresivo que presentaba hubiese sido derivada a interacción con carácter de urgente.

Con el paso de los meses Kagome empezaba a mostrar mejoras pero lamentablemente con cada cosa insignificante, el nombre de Inuyasha volvía a su mente y con cada recuerdo se hacia la misma pregunta ¿cómo era posible soportar tanto dolor en su corazón? Lentamente las sesiones fueron dando resultado y con el paso del tiempo y muchísimos altibajos Kagome logro salir de ese pozo depresivo en el que tristemente se encontraba.

Finalmente termino el instituto y al terminar el año escolar Kagome decidió tomarse medio año antes de empezar la universidad debido a que todavía estaba fresco el episodio con Inuyasha y pensaba que no iba a tener un buen rendimiento académico teniendo en la mente ese hecho tan doloroso y reciente .

Y así paso medio año y Kagome empezó a estudiar medicina, aunque esto le recordara de nuevo a sus amigos y a él.

El tiempo siguió su curso y como Kagome Higurashi se había transformado en una joven aún más hermosa los chicos más atractivos se le acercaban pero ella siempre los rechazaba, fue por eso que al único que le dio lugar y únicamente de amigo fue a Houyo ya que de tanto insistir Kagome decidió aceptar su amistad y Houyo comprendiendo que Kagome solo sería solo su amiga entonces él se convirtió en su pilar siendo su amigo y confidente. Salvo que a pesar de ser tan cercanos Kagome nunca le contó sobre el Sengoku ni de ninguno de sus amigos. Ese seguiría siendo su único y más grande secreto.

…_Fin flashback…_

Actualmente Kagome estaba en su segundo año de medicina y su vida volvió relativamente a la normalidad. No contaba con la alegría que irradiaba antes, sus ojos ya no reflejaban lo mismo y sus sonrisas eran escasas pero de a poco todo iba tomando su rumbo y repitiendo pacientemente la frase " hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y todo pasara" comenzaba otro día que se suponía sería mejor que el anterior.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo…

-Ya es hora, he esperado demasiado, es tiempo de cumplir mi venganza prepárate Kagome porque lo que yo sufrí no será nada comparado con lo que tú vas a sufrir… -. Su sonrisa maliciosa era lo único que se podía ver y sin más se salto hacia el pozo que conectaba las dos épocas...

Kagome salía de la facultad de medicina había tenido un día bastante agotador y pronto tendrían q empezar a trabajar en un hospital para hacer las practicas, Houyo la estaba la esperando con Yuca, Eri y Ayumi como era lo habitual y al ser un día de semana no podrían hacer más que ir al centro comercial o al Wc Donnal's a pasar el poco tiempo libre que tenían.

Estaban comiendo su comida rápida favorita cuando los sentidos de alerta de la miko reaccionaron. Conociéndose bien eso no podía ser bueno; esa clase de percepción solo la tuvo en un periodo de tiempo que todavía le dolía y no quería volver a recordar, al menos no por ahora. De pronto escucharon un estruendo seguido de un fuerte temblor.

- ¡Rápido, salgan todos no es seguro seguir aquí!-. Demando Kagome, su sentido común le obligaba hacerse cargo de la situación, a lo cual sus amigos respondieron rápidamente haciéndole caso.

_- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Esto no es un simple temblor_-. Pensaba Kagome. –_Tengo que descubrir que está sucediendo ¿Por qué esta sensación se me hace tan familiar?_ -. Mientras corría a refugiarse con sus amigos seguía tratando de identificar esa sensación aunque muy en el fondo sabía lo que era solo que no quería darse cuenta.

Cuando el temblor fue cesando ella y sus amigos salieron del improvisado refugio pero Kagome muy por el contrario de sus amigos sintió como era elevada en el aire y al mirar que no hay nadie a su alrededor empieza a gritar desesperada pidiendo ayuda.

- Auxilio ¿qué está pasando? ¡Alguien bájeme por favor! –

Pero al buscar con la mirada en el Wc Donnal's para pedir ayuda a sus amigos lo único que encontró fue con un bosque. Kagome empezó a sentirse mal, había evitado ir a cualquier parque por los recuerdos que le producían estar cerca de la naturaleza todo le recordaba tanto a ESE tiempo.

- NO….no… por favor ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué sucede esto ahora? ¿En dónde estoy? Ayuda… por favor ¿alguien me escucha? Por….favor.- La presión de sus recuerdos y la falta de ayuda habían hecho mella en la muchacha tanto que sin poder evitarlo, Kagome perdió el conocimiento.

Muy cerca de ahí, una figura se encontraba observando y disfrutando la desesperación de la joven miko.

- Espera a saber en dónde te encuentras Kagome y más vale que te acostumbres a este lugar porque veo muy difícil que puedas regresar a tu época -.

Diciendo esto la misteriosa figura se marchó con una brillante perla rosada en su mano, dejando sola a la joven venida, una vez más del futuro.

_**Continuara…**_

_**:.**_

NOTA: Gracias por leer.

Fragmento: Bottom of the ocean – Miley Cirus


	3. No puedo regresar

**Capítulo 3**

…

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

…

Kagome estaba tendida en el suelo completamente desmayada a merced de cualquier clase de peligro, estaba anocheciendo por lo comenzaba a hacer bastante frío y a causa de eso Kagome empezaba a despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba muy confundida, lo único que recordaba era que estaba en el Wc Donnal's con sus amigos, por lo que cuando sus vista analizó el lugar en el que estaba entro en pánico y comenzó a llorar y llorar hasta quedar nuevamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, una niña de más o menos once años salía como todas las mañanas a recolectar flores. La pequeña cantaba una alegre canción pero ahogo un gritito cuando vio a una mujer vestida con unas extrañas ropas por lo que se acercó lentamente y con mucha cautela, puesto que podría ser un youkai. Y al acercarse ver quién era, la niña cayó sentada de la impresión que tuvo al ver a la misteriosa joven.

- No puede ser… pero si… ella fue arrojada al pozo devora-huesos. No lo entiendo, se suponía que Inuyasha la arrojó y amenazó para que no volviera porque la iba a matar, esto no es bueno-. La niña comenzaba a preocuparse, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar a la miko allí, era peligroso. Así que sin más decidió llevarla al único lugar que podría estar segura.

Kagome sintió que la estaban tratando de cargar pero sintió que la persona que la estaba ayudando tenia contextura física muy pequeña. Con la cabeza punzándole como nunca abrió los ojos a más no poder al reconocer la persona que la estaba ayudando.

_ ¿Rin? ¿Eres tú?-

- Si señorita Kagome, mi nombre es Rin.- Decía la pequeña con alegría pero con mucha sorpresa al mismo tiempo.- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-. Cuestiono tímidamente.

– Adelante Rin pero presiento que es lo que quieres saber-. Respondió Kagome.

-¿Por qué regresó?- Y esperó la respuesta. –Señorita Kagome… ¿Le sucede algo? Señorita Kagome-.

- No te preocupes pequeña Rin estoy bien, es solo que yo tampoco sé por qué regrese aquí. Traté de volver incontables veces a pesar de la amenaza que me hizo Inuyasha pero no pude. No entiendo por qué ahora que no quería regresar volví, simplemente no lo sé-. Silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus azules ojos.

– No llore señorita Kagome. Es muy peligroso dejarla aquí Inuyasha no es el mismo desde que usted se fue, ahora no está en la aldea pero puede volver pronto y recuerde lo sensible que es su olfato-. Decía preocupada Rin.

- Es verdad Rin debo regresar a mi época no tengo tiempo que perder aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y este ya no es mi lugar-. Con esta última frase se puso de pie para ir en dirección al pozo devora-huesos.

- Oye Rin ¿en dónde estamos? El pozo no está cerca- Preguntó un poco desconcertada.

- No se preocupe, sí estamos cerca lo que pasa es que ahora hay mucha vegetación, es por eso que no lo ve pero estamos muy cerca tan solo a unos pasos-.

Siguieron caminando un poco más y conversaron un poco hasta que encontraron el pozo.

- Muchas gracias Rin-Chan, gracias por ayudarme. Adiós -.

Kagome salto al pozo con la esperanza de no volver a esa época, pero por desgracia no hubo ningún destello de luz y tampoco tuvo la sensación de estar flotando. Su ya alarmado corazón comenzó a agitarse sabiendo de antemano lo que eso significaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya podido volver? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?-. Y ante la mirada curiosa de Rin volvió a intentarlo.

– No entiendo que… ¡No, no puede ser! Al no tener ningún fragmento de la perla conmigo no puedo regresar, ¿pero cómo es que estoy aquí? Después de la batalla contra Naraku la perla desapareció y no volví a sentir su presencia en este mundo y mucho menos en el otro ¿cómo es posible?-. Kagome ya estaba muy drenada emocionalmente por lo tanto decidió descansar al pie del pozo por unos minutos.

-Señorita Kagome, deberíamos irnos de aquí es muy peligroso-. Rin ya se estaba inquietando, eso no era nada común Rin siempre fue una niña muy alegre sin preocupaciones Kagome no entendía su comportamiento así que decidió averiguarlo.

– ¿Rin que te sucede por qué estás tan nerviosa? Tú no eres así ¿que ocurre? -. Dijo Kagome algo impaciente.

-No es nada, no se preocupe. Ahora que no puede regresar tenemos que ir con la única persona que la puede ayudar, iremos con la anciana Kaede- .Rin no estaba tranquila se le veía en la cara pero Kagome decidió que no la presionaría.

- De acuerdo Rin-Chan vámonos, antes de marcharme no tuve la oportunidad de verla ni despedirme... ¿Pero ella pensara igual que los otros? ¿Ella también me odiará por algo que no hice?-. Kagome en verdad la estaba pasando mal, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar cómo estaba por dentro pero la verdad era que interiormente Kagome Higurashi estaba viviendo una horrenda pesadilla de la que quería despertar lo más pronto posible.

- No señorita Kagome, ella es la única que no piensa mal de usted ni la juzga ella es la única que tiene fe en usted. Los demás solo están con la duda solo eso. Ahora andando es todo lo que se y le puedo decir, cuanto más rápido lleguemos con la anciana Kaede más pronto podrá salir de este problema-. Y así se dirigieron a la aldea.

De pronto…

- ¿Qué haces aquí… humana?-. Pregunto una voz muy profunda.

- ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Respondió con otra pregunta una muy alarmada Kagome.

- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo humana ¿A qué has vuelto?-

- Yo no tengo por qué contestarte Sesshomaru pero si tanto te interesa, ni yo misma lo sé -. Respondió intentando por todos los medios sonar segura. Sesshomaru solo la miro despectivamente y paso por su lado.

- Rin volveré por ti al anochecer. Iremos de viaje-. S estola lo envolvió y se marchó por los cielos.

- Si amo Sesshomaru.- Kagome solo se quedó observando mientras continuaron caminando.

Rin le hablaba de muchas cosas a la vez y lo que Kagome pudo entender de la conversación fue que Sesshomaru la iba a buscar de vez en cuando y que ella vivía en la aldea con la anciana Kaede. Pero lo que más tenía sorprendida a Kagome era la gran madurez de la niña.

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a la aldea pero lo que no esperó Kagome fue ver a la persona que tenía adelante en esos momentos y lo único que pudo decir fue….

- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

**Continuara…**

_**:.**_

Notas: he notado que el capítulo uno fue el más problemático y desprolijo el segundo y este no estaban tan mal.

Fragmento Behind these hazel eyes de Kelly Clarkson


	4. Noticias no muy gratas

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 4**

…

Even in my heart, I see  
You're not being true to me  
Deep within my soul, I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could  
So bad, baby  
Quit playing games with my heart

…

Kagome quedo petrificada al mirar a la persona que tenía adelante. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo que ocasionó que trastabillara y cayera. Un aldeano que estaba ahí cerca ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie y después de agradecerle, ingresó a la casa de la anciana.

- ¿Cómo estás niña? ¡Que alegría verte Kagome!-. Saludo una agradable anciana. Rin por su parte se había ido a recolectar más flores y les había dado privacidad.

- Anciana Kaede, que alegría verla. ¿Cómo ha estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo-. Comentó una alegre pero melancólica Kagome.

- Es verdad niña, ¿Pero qué te trajo de nuevo a este mundo, acaso vienes por Inuyasha?-. Cuestiono la anciana mujer, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta de la joven miko.

Kagome enmudeció por unos instantes, ya que ese nombre le traía muchos recuerdos, tanto felices como tristes pero paulatinamente respondió.

- No anciana Kaede, no he vuelto por él. La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, sinceramente no lo entiendo, es lo que me estoy preguntando desde que regresé. Es tan extraño, yo no poseo ningún fragmento de la perla de Shikon ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido regresar?-. Hizo una pausa y continúo. –Usted sabe bien que cunado Naraku desapareció definitivamente de este mundo deje de sentir la presencia de la perla y fue muy extraño lo recuerdo con claridad-.

…_Flashback…_

En medio de la batalla, Kagome estaba con su arco tensado preparado para lanzar su flecha purificadora. Inuyasha tenía fuertemente sujeta a Tessaiga preparada para lanzar su Kongosouha. Por su parte Sango estaba montada en Kirara en posición para lanzar su Hiraikotsu y el monje Miroku listo para usar su Kazaana En cuanto Shippo estaba escondido con la pulga Myoga que milagrosamente había permanecido en el campo de batalla.

- Naraku, este será tu fin maldito, pagaras el haber jugado con tantas personas-. Decía un furioso hanyou.

- Inuyasha… ¿Estás hablando de ti y tu querida Kikyo o por todos en general?-. Pregunto con sorna ese ser despiadado.

- Maldito, no te atrevas a hablar de ella con tu sucia boca -. Al decir esto el corazón de Kagome se rompió en tantos fragmentos como la perla de Shikon.

- ¡Inuyasha, la perla, está en el lado derecho de Naraku! ¡Está totalmente oscurecida, tiene demasiada maldad hay que purificarla o de lo contrario todos moriremos!- Exclamo Kagome.

- Eso ya lo sé Kagome desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta que la energía maligna de la perla se ha estado expandiendo-. Reconoció Inuyasha.

En ese momento Kagome estaba pensando en lo cruel que era esa batalla y solo el grito de Inuyasha la trajo de nuevo a la realidad que por descuidada casi es atravesada por una extensión de ese repugnante ser llamado Naraku. Aunque a ella no le paso nada, no se podría decir lo mismo de Inuyasha, a él le habían atravesado el hombro derecho. Si Kagome no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, él le hubiese mentido fingiendo estar bien pero ella lo vio a punto de desmayarse a causa del veneno y la rápida pérdida de sangre. Algo en su interior se quebró al verlo tirado ahí en el piso casi sin sentido diciéndole palabras que no llego a entender del todo bien. Sacudida por las fuertes emociones que predominaban al verlo en esa situación tan desesperada, con una furia y una tristeza que jamás había sentido miro a Naraku con odio y lo enfrentó.

¡Naraku, jamás te perdonare lo que nos has hecho! -. Las lágrimas amargas no cesaban y aún con la vista nublada prosiguió. – ¿Cómo has podido lastimarnos así? Eres tan cruel que me enfermas, me das asco... ¡TE ODIOOOOOO!-. Gritó finalmente a todo pulmón disparando al mismo tiempo la flecha más poderosa que jamás imaginó poder lanzar. Impactó directo en el detestable ser sin que pudiera hacer mucho más que decir sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar este mundo para siempre.-KIKYO-. Y así desapareció por fin liberando a todos de su maléfica tela araña.

Después de ese hecho Kagome trato de ubicar la presencia de la perla pero jamás la volvió a encontrar, razonando eso nunca se atrevió a cruzar el pozo devora-huesos ya que pensaba que si lo llegaba a cruzar nunca volvería a la época feudal. Paso el tiempo y la perla siguió aparecer, y luego Kagome volvió a su época.

…_Fin Flashback…_

-Y desde entonces no estoy en contacto con la perla ni con esta época -. Finalizo Kagome.

- Pues la verdad es muy extraño, yo tampoco puedo sentir la presencia de la perla, no me explico cómo es que llegaste aquí-.

- Anciana Kaede…todavía me evade la pregunta que hice cuando desperté, ¿Qué está haciendo esa persona aquí y adonde se fue ahora?

- Oh no te estaba evadiendo, quería saber si estabas bien por eso no te respondí, pero ahora puedo, y también te puedo decir el motivo por el que está aquí.- Kagome se estaba poniendo nerviosa y presentía que la respuesta que Kaede le daría no sería buena.

- Dígame por favor, que está haciendo aquí Kikyo y por qué si yo misma vi como Naraku le dio fin de la manera más cruel-. Con la mirada Kagome rogaba que lo que fuera a escuchar no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

- Kagome, niña, Kikyo esta con vida, nadie sabe cómo paso ni por qué, es un misterio. Tu no estabas cuando ella apareció de nuevo, pero lo que tú no sabes es que esta vez ella ya no vive de almas, ahora es una persona normal, bueno no tan normal, sigue siendo la sacerdotisa de la aldea además que siempre se va de viaje con Inuyasha a hacer purificaciones o….- Kagome interrumpió a Kaede antes de que terminara su relato.

- ¿Con…con…Inuyasha?-. Cuestiono Kagome evitando las ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento.

- Su Kagome, ella e Inuyasha siempre viajan, Kagome escúchame bien, lo que te voy a decir, por favor es importante. Inuyasha… Inuyasha la ha marcado como su pareja, días después de que te arrojo al pozo y…- . No pudo terminar de explicarle porque Kagome se desmayó de la angustia que había invadido su corazón.

Paso un día completo y Kagome no reaccionaba, Kaede se empezaba a preocupar puesto que tenía que despertarla para finalizar la historia y ponerle un hechizo protector, ya que Inuyasha aún no la perdonaba y con Kikyo a su lado esto se iba a poner muy feo. A pesar de que Kikyo estaba con vida ella no volvió a ser la sacerdotisa amable y pacifica que fue, ahora si bien con los aldeanos y los demás era buena, a Kagome le guardo un profundo rencor, Kaede pensaba que ella podría ser muy peligrosa para Kagome.

- Mmmm, que bien dormí, a pesar de esa pesadilla tan horrible…. ¡Mama! tengo hambre me puedes preparar algo para…-. De repente se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa.- No, no, no por favor no.-. Así como estaba y sin importarle nada más salió corriendo hacia el bosque para intentar regresar a su tiempo.

- Kagome, regresa es peligroso, vuelve aquí, Kagome…- Gritaba desesperada la anciana Kaede.

- Anciana Kaede, ¿Que sucedió, por qué grito el nombre de Kagome?- Pregunto Sango que estaba en la aldea con Shippo.

- ¡Sango! Esto es terrible, Kagome está de regreso y ni siquiera ella sabe por qué regresó es muy extraño, por lo que le entendí ella no está aquí por propia voluntad. Además tú bien sabes que ella no tendría que haber vuelto ¿Si no pudo hacerlo en estos años por que ahora pudo? Sabes que Inuyasha no la ha perdono todavía, esto no va a ser bueno.- Decía con preocupación la anciana miko.

- Para mí, por más que suene egoísta, me alegra que este de regreso, desde que se fue me he sentido muy mal, el no haber creído el ella, no se lo merecía. Ella amaba a Inuyasha y no solo la abofetee, sino que ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de explicarse, creo que la vida me da demasiadas oportunidades y no he sabido ser agradecida con ello. Anciana Kaede quiero hablar con ella, quiero disculparme y escucharla, ahora solo espero que ella me pueda perdonar a mi-. Y diciendo eso se dirigió hacia el bosque en busca de Kagome.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Kagome, la miko del futuro lloraba debajo del milenario árbol, el majestuoso Goshimboku. Había intentado no solo una, sino tres veces en volver y no hubo ni siquiera un ápice de magia, no había sucedido nada. El pozo estaba sellado.

- ¿Y ahora que are? No tengo donde ir, ahora sí que estoy completamente sola… Inuyasha… ¿Tan poco me amabas, me amaste alguna vez?...-.

Y mientras Kagome lloraba, la sombra que acechaba desde hacía tres años, se acercaba peligrosamente…

**Continuara…**

**:.**

Notas: Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento Quit playing games with my heart- Backstreet boys


	5. Recuperando viejas amistades

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 5**

…

_Friends will be friends,  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end_

…

Kagome se encontraba llorando debajo del Goshimboku y la sombra de la persona que la estaba acechando se acercaba rápidamente a la miko del futuro pero también otra persona estaba aproximándose a ella, así que la dichosa sombra decidió esperar nuevamente su oportunidad para atacar. Kagome en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de la sombra, ya que estaba tan consumida en su dolor que lo único que pudo hacer era llorar amargamente la perdida de Inuyasha, ya que al marcar a Kikyo como su compañera ella sintió que perdió toda oportunidad de volver con él. Sin embargo lo que no suponía eran las cosas que sucederían en un futuro no muy lejano.

- Kagome…. ¡KAGOME! Kagome ¿Dónde estás?-. Sango la estaba llamando a los gritos y muy preocupada.

- Kagome ¿En dónde estás? Es muy peligroso andar sola por estos alrededores…Kagome….¡ Ahí estas, al fin te encontré!-. Respiro aliviada la taijiya.

- ¿Quién… quien está ahí?-. Preguntó Kagome con la voz quebrada.

- Kagome, soy yo ¿Me recuerdas?... Kagome…-. Dijo Sango con preocupación y remordimiento.

- Sango ¿Qué haces aquí, vienes a golpearme de nuevo a tomar venganza en lugar de Inuyasha? Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con el…Sango por favor vete, no me encuentro bien, no me hagas más daño por favor-. Kagome estaba con la voz quebrada y en ese preciso momento, eran mares los que caían de sus azules ojos.

- Kagome, por favor no llores, yo…- Sango realmente la estaba pasando mal. Ella también estaba comenzando a llorar lágrimas de culpa y arrepentimiento.- Por favor Kagome, no vengo a golpearte… ¡Kagome! Yo, yo… realmente lo siento Kagome perdóname por favor, perdóname por no confiar en ti cuando siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando te necesitaba, perdóname por no ser una buena amiga. Perdóname por no haberte escuchado, Kagome... perdóname por haberte herido de todas las maneras posibles, perdóname por favor, te lo suplico Kagome perdóname.- Sango estaba tan angustiada como la misma Kagome sus ojos denotaban la culpa, el remordimiento y sobretodo la muda suplica de un perdón que bien sabía que no merecía por haber dejado sola a su casi hermana cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Sango… Sango por favor deja de llorar, tú sabes bien que desde ese día te he perdonado, tú eres la hermana que nunca tuve, la persona en quien más confiaba. No me gusta verte llorar, me hace mal verte tan triste… Sango… te extrañe mucho, me hiciste tanta falta cuando sucedió lo de Inuyasha tú no sabes cuánto...-

Kagome se había aventado a los brazos de una desconcertada Sango, lo que ella jamás pensó era que después de ese episodio en el pasado Kagome la perdonaría, no solo la había golpeado, sino que también había desconfiado de ella sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse y defenderse.

- Kagome…-. Sango tuvo que tomarse unos minutos antes de hablar.- Kagome de verdad lo siento, no sabes cómo me arrepiento el no haberte creído, al menos merecías que te escucharan, y yo…- Pero Kagome la interrumpió antes de que continuara.

- Sango, el pasado no se puede cambiar, de veras quisiera poder cambiarlo, pero no se puede. Lo hecho, hecho esta y eso no va a modificarse aunque lo deseemos con todo el corazón. Sango, dentro de toda la tristeza que habita en mi corazón en mi cuerpo y mi alma… el habernos reencontrado y el poder hablar contigo sin ningún tipo de resentimiento es algo que me llena de felicidad como no tienes idea...-.

Kagome entre lágrimas tuvo que hacer una pausa obligatoriamente antes de continuar, ya que lo que le iba a pedir a Sango iba a ser otro duro golpe.- Sango lo que si te voy a suplicar que me digas es el porqué de tu desconfianza ya que en verdad me lastimaste y por favor Sango se sincera-. Estas últimas palabras le costó mucho pronunciarlas, ya que la respuesta que sango le daría le dolería mucho, de eso estaba completamente segura.

- Kagome, para mí es muy vergonzoso lo que te voy a decir, y me siento realmente estúpida por no haber pensado antes de actuar pero lo que realmente me llevo a actuar así fue por el estado en que se encontraba Inuyasha-. Nuevamente sango hizo una pausa, a lo que Kagome alentó a continuar.

- Sango continúa por favor-.  
Entonces Sango comenzó a relatar lo sucedido ese día.

_**...Flashback…**_

Esa fatídica tarde, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara estaban descansando cerca de la aldea a la orilla del río. Miroku estaba tratando de besar a Sango sin que esta lo golpeara con su Hiraikotsu, mientras que Shippo se reía a carcajadas con Kirara en brazos de los intentos fallidos del monje pervertido.

- Shippo no es gracioso que Sango golpee a su ferviente admirador-. Decía Miroku con un falso enojo.

- ¡Ay Miroku tu no cambias!-. Mientras el pequeño kitsune se reía con ganas.

- ¡Excelencia! deje de hacer payasadas por favor que es una tarde muy bella como para estar golpeándolo-. Decía Sango intentando ocultar su sonrisa sin lograrlo.

- Pero Sanguito falta muy poco para que seas mi esposa y así puedas darme muchos hijos-. Decía el joven monje con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Excelencia! No diga esas cosas que me da pena…-. Se quejaba una acalorada Sango.

- Además ya es hora que me llames por mi nombre, ¿no crees?-. Le coqueteaba Miroku.

- Es que usted, digo tu sabes que me cuesta mucho, es por la costumbre -. Comentaba sango sonrojándose cada vez más y riendo tontamente.

- Te ves adorable con las mejillas rojitas Sanguito-. Decía Miroku con coquetería mientras le acariciaba el trasero con devoción.

- Miroku… Eres un hentai tu no cambias-. Sango estaba furiosa y en un descuido de Miroku le estampó a Hiraikotsu en la cabeza.

- Al menos ya me dices mi nombre...-. Decía el adolorido monje.

- Ustedes dos no van a cambiar nunca-. Decía Shippo mientras negaba con la cabeza y Kirara se refregaba sus patitas.- Tu también estás de acuerdo ¿No es así… Kirara?-.

- Kagome está tardando mucho mejor iré a ver que le sucedió-. Dijo preocupada la taijiya.

- Tienes razón sango, pero Inuyasha acaba de ir por ella, recuerda qué él es muy sobre protector con la señorita Kagome-. Aseguraba Miroku.

- Miroku tiene razón Sango ella esta con el, así que no hay problema-. Shippo concordaba con Miroku.

- De acuerdo ya no deben de tardar-. Cuando Sango termino de decir esa frase Inuyasha llegaba hecho una furia…

- Inuyasha, ¿Que sucedió que estas así tan alterado?-. Pregunto un poco asustado Shippo.

-¿Qué paso, que paso? Paso que Kagome nos vio la cara todo el tiempo, recién la fui a buscar porque se estaba tardando demasiado ¿Y sabes con la linda escena que me encontré? No, no sabes, la muy perra se estaba revolcando con ese cadáver andante de Bankotsu-. Exploto Inuyasha.

- Shippo ve a jugar con Kirara eres muy pequeño para entender esto-. Ordeno Sango. Shippo al ver a Inuyasha en ese estado su instinto le hizo ir con Kirara cerca de la orilla del río.

- Bien Inuyasha, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Como puedes hablar así de Kagome-. Contraatacó Sango.

- Sabes muy bien que no mentiría en una cosa así, esa perra, me las pagara, se arrepentirá toda su vida el haber jugado conmigo-. Y diciendo eso Inuyasha se perdió en el bosque, posiblemente para aplacar su dolor.

- No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar eso no puede ser verdad, pero a la vez Inuyasha la ama no puede inventar algo así-. Sango hablaba y se contradecía todo el tiempo, estaba furiosa por lo que Kagome le hizo a su amigo así que cuando Kagome llego a la aldea la recibió con una bofetada.

-¿Que… que haces Sango-Chan ¿por qué me golpeas?-. Pregunto.

-Y todavía lo preguntas descarada ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Inuyasha eres una hipócrita? CREÍ que eras diferente ¿Por qué con Bankotsu, por qué con él?- Gritó ya desesperada Sango.

-Yo... yo... yo no he hecho nada como puedes hablar así de mí, no estabas, tú no sabes nada.-Grito furiosa Kagome. -¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?- Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Miroku y Shippo no podían creer lo que les contó Inuyasha y cuando vieron a Kagome regresar no supieron cómo reaccionar así que solo se quedaron callados. Y cuando llegó Inuyasha y la tomo por el cuello se asustaron tanto y enmudecieron porque jamás lo habían visto tan furioso e incluso permanecieron callados hasta mucho después de que la llevo hasta el pozo.

Los demás estaban el shock no podían creer lo que había pasado, su mejor amiga había sido arrastrada hacia el pozo ahora nunca más la volverían a ver. Al principio todos estaban tan molestos que mucho no les importo aunque luego empezaron a tener nostalgia, luego tristeza y culpa, ya que ninguno le dio la oportunidad de explicase, y más aún cuando de buenas a primeras Inuyasha había marcado a Kikyo como su compañera. Ahí empezaron a tener más culpa que nunca, pues no entendían como a unos días que Kagome se fuera Inuyasha ya estaba de nuevo con Kikyo. Cuando le preguntaron a Inuyasha el porqué de su decisión el solo gruño un "eso es asunto mío" y de ahí en más fue totalmente otra persona, siempre estaba con Kikyo y muy pocas veces estaba o hablaba con ellos.

… _**Fin flashback…**_

Con cada palabra de Sango a Kagome se le rompía en mil pedazos el corazón.

- Gracias Sango te agradezco tu honestidad, te entiendo, ya no te preocupes…-. Decía Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Kagome…muchas gracias…eres una excelente persona y una gran amiga. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?-. Cuestiono Sango.

- La verdad que no lo sé, pero mientras tanto me gustaría ver a Shippo y a Miroku-. Comento Kagome todavía angustiada pero con el corazón más ligero.

- Bien, de acuerdo les dará mucho gusto verte, además ahora si podremos celebrar nuestra boda ya que yo le dije que si no te volvía a ver jamás me casaría, ya que no podría ser feliz, cuando tú por mi culpa sufriste tanto, posiblemente tu dolor seria menos si te hubiese escuchado-. Le confeso Sango.

- Sango, no tenías por que hacer eso, ¿y si nunca regresaba?-. La regaño Kagome.

- Entonces ese sería mi castigo por haber sido tan cruel contigo-. Finalizo sango.

- Sango… gracias.

- No Kagome, gracias a ti, por perdonarme...-.

Y así mientras caminaban hacia la aldea con Kagome un poco más alegre en el camino se encontraron con un viejo amigo…

-Kagome… volviste ¡qué alegría!- Decía mientras le tomaba las manos.

-¡KOGA!…-. Exclamo Kagome.

Mientras tanto arriba en lo alto de un árbol un hanyou miraba con desprecio la escena que estuvo presenciando desde hacía rato y por otro lado dos personas en diferentes lugares miraban con burla lo que se aproximaba lentamente… Posiblemente una tormenta o mejor dicho una fuerte tempestad…

**Continuara…**

**:.**

Nota: Gracias por leer =)


	6. El reencuentro

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 6**

_... You put a dart_

_Through my dreams through my heart_

_And I'm back where I started again_

_Never thought it would end...You promised yourself_

_But to somebody else_

_And you made it so perfectly clear_

_Still I wish you were here..._

-¡Kouga... qué alegría verte!-.

Kagome estaba realmente feliz. A pesar de los celos de Inuyasha Kouga y Kagome siempre fueron amigos y por más de que el Lobo Youkai quería seguir pretendiéndola, Kagome le había dejado en claro que ella amaba a Inuyasha y que si él quería conservar su amistad tenía que respetarla. El lobo a regañadientes había aceptado el trato pero mientras que la bestia (como él llamaba a Inuyasha) no marcara a Kagome como su hembra él siempre tendría su oportunidad, es por eso que siempre le decía al hanyou que si no la cuidaba como era debido él se la quitaría y en verdad la haría su mujer. Después de eso ellos siguieron con su amistad pero después de que ella volviera a su época perdieron contacto hasta ese día.

- Linda Kagome ¿Cuándo regresaste? Estaba realmente preocupado por ti, no supe más de ti desde hace tres años. Cielos, esto sí que sorpresa, me alegra que regresaras-. Decía emocionado el lobo.

- No te voy a mentir Kouga. Yo no tenía pensado regresar, la verdad es que no tengo idea como regrese, estaba con mis amigos y de repente aparecí en el bosque, en esta época. Así eso he trato de explicarme como llegué aquí desde que regrese. Estar aquí no me hace del todo feliz pero lo bueno de mi regreso fue que al menos recupere a Sango-. Dijo sinceramente Kagome.

- Lo dices por esa bestia verdad, no te preocupes Kagome yo te defenderé con garras y colmillos nadie te hará daño. Tienes que estar tranquila….-. Afirmaba Kouga.

- Por cierto Kouga, ¿Cómo están Hakaku y Ginta? No los veo aquí contigo-.

- Pues… ellos encontraron a unas lobo youkai y ahora tienen cachorros con ellas -.

- Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba. Parecía que te seguirían de por vida -. Comentaba Sango desinteresadamente.

- Bueno la verdad es que casi los obligue a que buscaran hembras para incrementar nuestra manada. Pero siguen en la manada solo que ya no son mis sombras -. Murmuraba Kouga

- Bueno y como esta Ayame ¿La dejaste sola con tu hijo de nuevo?-. Acusaba Sango.

- ¡¿Qué?! …. ¿Tu cómo sabes que tengo un cachorro?-. Preguntaba asombrado y sonrojado, aunque no quitaba su pose arrogante.

- ¿Cómo que como lo sé? Pues la misma Ayame me lo dijo. Hace tres semanas fuimos a exterminar a unos youkai cerca de las montañas y encontré a Ayame con un lindo lobito bebé en brazos y me dijo que te habías ido de cacería solo. La verdad se veía furiosa y frustrada, también cansada -.

Sango enumeraba las cosas como si fuera una lista sin importancia mientras que Kouga empezaba a entrar en pánico.

- ¿Cómo dices? Con razón desde hace unas semanas está un poco molesta conmigo… Todavía debe estar furiosa. Ese día me tocaba cuidar al cachorro…- Lo último lo dijo para el pero la jóvenes lo escucharon.

- ¿Cómo dices, te tocaba cuidar al niño y te diste a la fuga?-. Exclamaron furiosas.

- Bueno… no exactamente...lo que sucedió fue… es que se me olvido-. Decía apenado Kouga.

- Bueno, dejando de lado que te diste a la fuga dejando de lado a Ayame-chan y a tu bebé… ¡que felicidad Kouga, no puedo creer que aceptaras el compromiso con Ayame!-. Decía emocionada la miko de ojos azules.

- Pues ante todo sabes que cumplo con mis promesas. Y bueno empezamos a dirigir la manada juntos y también solíamos ir de casería… y después de dos años nació Naoshiro, ahora tiene un año-. Decía orgulloso el lobo.

- Todo eso pasó después de mí partida….-. Meditaba Kagome.

- Si así es Kagome... Bueno debo irme, luego vendré por ti, a Ayame le dará gusto verte y también conocerás a mi cachorro-. Y así Kouga velozmente se fue rumbo a las montañas, territorios de los lobos youkai.

- Vaya Sango todo esta tan distinto, cuando Rin me encontró a los pocos minutos llego Sesshomaru y me pregunto a que había vuelto y luego se fue diciéndole a Rin que luego vendría por ella para ir de viaje. Y no solo eso, sino que me entero que…..-. Entonces La alegría que trataba de aflorar volvía a perderse ya que al recordar que Inuyasha había marcado a Kikyo la llenaba profundamente de tristeza y la hacía estallar en llanto.

- Kagome, vamos a la casa de la anciana Kaede no puedes seguir aquí, ya te dije que es peligroso-.

- Tienes razón Sango, vámonos de una vez. ¿Cuéntame Sango como están los demás?-.

- Mmm… lo siento, ellos están bien, ya te he dicho que se alegraran de verte, ya deben estar en la casa de la anciana Kaede-. Sango se había quedado pensando en que le dirían a Kagome ya que para estas horas no solo Miroku, Shippo y Kirara estarían en la aldea sino otras personas más.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar cuando nuevamente algo las distrajo.

- ¡Kagome!…. -. Gritaba un emocionado zorrito.

- Señorita Kagome, que gusto verla de nuevo…-. Decía con elegancia el siempre joven monje.

- Hola ¿Cómo han estado?-. Pregunto con su calidez habitual.

- Kagome perdóname, Kagomesita... Tuve tanto miedo, Inuyasha estaba furioso y no supe que pensar ni decir, estaba tan confundido-. Decía el no tan pequeño Shippo.

- No… No te preocupes Shippo, todo está bien, nunca les guarde ningún rencor, a ninguno de ustedes. Tú eras muy pequeño para comprender y además… -. Kagome los estaba justificando, ella sabía muy bien que ellos no hicieron ningún intento por escucharla, pero eran sus amigos, le estaban ofreciendo una sincera disculpa y ella siempre los iba a querer, por lo tanto ella siempre los perdonaría.

- Señorita Kagome de verdad me siento muy avergonzado, realmente lo siento mucho. Todo fue tan repentino, el estado en que se encontraba Inuyasha, Sango golpeándola, e Inuyasha agarrándola del cuello… no me justifico sé que actué como un cobarde por no haberla apoyado, pero sinceramente le suplico perdón-. Miroku se veía realmente afectado, Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlos y perdonarlos a todos, ya que la principal virtud de Kagome era su bondad y ella nunca sería una persona rencorosa.

- Por favor ya está todo bien, no más dolor ni rencor, ya no más. Siempre los he perdonado, a pesar de mi dolor nunca podría odiarlos ni tener malos recuerdos de ustedes-. Todos estaban acongojados y tratando de ser nuevamente la familia que alguna vez fueron. Las lágrimas estuvieron presente en el rostro de todos, hasta Kirara se subió al hombro de Kagome para expresar su felicidad de tener a su amiga de regreso.

De pronto una voz…

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí perra? …. Te deje bien en claro que no volvieras o de lo contrario te mataría…-. Siseo con veneno un hanyou de ojos dorados como el sol.

- Inu…yasha…-. Kagome no podía parar de tartamudear, verlo ahí tan cerca de ella después de tantos años, tan imponente, tan fiero y sobretodo tan hermoso, le provocó escalofríos. Su corazón y su mente eran un completo caos. Su mirada estaba tan llena de resentimiento como la de la persona que lo estaba acompañando a su lado.

- Kikyo-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo a la casa de la anciana.

- Perra ¿Y piensas que escaparas esta vez?-. De un salto Inuyasha estaba delante de ella.

- No…Por favor… Inu….-. Pero él la interrumpió bruscamente.

- No, ni si quiera pienses en decir mi nombre o de lo contrario te matare en este instante… lo que yo quiero es verte sufrir-. Respiro por un momento y continúo a pesar de estar con Kikyo su aroma siempre lograría atontarlo.

- Inuyasha…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratas así? No te alcanzo arrojarme al pozo, yo no he vuelto por mi voluntad, muchas veces trate y no pude yo….-.

- Ya cállate, ¿Que no entiendes que Tienes prohibido decir mi nombre? Y a mí no me interesa si regresaste por casualidad o por propia voluntad, te dije que si volvías te mataría… -.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Detente ahora mismo! Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así, así que antes de que le pongas una garra encima tendrás que matarme a mí primero-. Sentencio Miroku.

- Pero mira… ¿de qué lado estas bonzo? Si mal no recuerdo tú también la despreciaste en su momento, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión o acaso también se revolcó contigo?-. En ese momento un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del hanyou dejando una marca que posiblemente duraría por siempre.

- Eres un idiota Inuyasha, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mí?... No vuelvas a insultarme….-. Kagome lloraba amargamente. Dejando perplejos a todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo osas pegarle? ¡Eres una maldita!-. Kikyo estuvo a punto de golpear a Kagome cuando una furiosa Sango la detuvo abruptamente.

- Ni te atrevas siquiera pensarlo… Si no quieres pasar por un momento desagradable-. Gruño Sango.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí?-. Pregunto la anciana Kaede.-

-Inuyasha, Kikyo mientras Kagome este aquí ustedes se irán, no permitiré que le suceda nada ni que pase más desagradables momentos-. Sentencio Kaede.

-¿Piensas alejar a tu propia hermana por una maldita arpía como ella? Esto no se quedara así Kaede-. Enfurecida se dirigió hacia el bosque.

- No la salvaran siempre, ya nos veremos...- Diciendo eso siguió a Kikyo.

- No anciana Kaede, no quiero causarle problemas con Kikyo ni con Inuyasha me iré-.

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Dónde piensas ir? Mientras estés aquí todos te protegeremos, Inuyasha está confundido, por favor no sufras-. Decía con tristeza Kaede. Le dolía ver a Kagome tan triste y más por culpa de su hermana.

- De acuerdo, esperaremos a ver que se nos ocurre, siempre podemos salir de viaje mientras investigamos por que no puedes volver-. Acordaron Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

- Gracias a todos, de verdad…-. Con esa última frase después de toda la presión que tenía acumulada cayó rendida.

- Pobre Kagome, esto va a ser muy difícil para ella, llevémosla dentro -. Todos obedecieron a la anciana Kaede y la recostaron en un cómodo futon.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la aldea, se empezaba a desvelar la verdadera figura de la sombra que venía acechando a Kagome desde hacía tres años.

-Ya falta muy poco…. -. Decía mientras sus manos jugaban con una hermosa perla color rosado.

**Continuara...**

**:.**

Nota: Gracias por leer =)

Fragmentos: From the bottom of my broken heart de Britney Spears


	7. Los recuerdos de Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 7**

…

_You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it._

_Cry me a river_

…

En el bosque Inuyasha estaba más que furioso, pero también estaba realmente confundido.

-¿Cómo es posible que este de regreso, no logro entenderlo? Si yo le advertí lo que le sucedería si volvía, es que…No puede ser posible-. El joven de ojos dorados no podía comprender el porqué del regreso de la miko del futuro.- ¿Es que acaso volvió por mí? ¿Será eso? Si es eso en ese caso yo…-. Sin querer Inuyasha estaba pensando en voz alta, demasiado confundido y concentrado por lo que no escucho pasos a su alrededor.

- ¿Si volvió por ti que Inuyasha? ¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás a arrastrarte a sus pies suplicándole amor, diciéndole que no te importa que haya estado con otro? Que…-

-¿Qué haces espiándome Kikyo?- Interrumpió bruscamente Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera después de todo lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿Qué quieres que apruebe tus pensamientos cuando no van dirigidos hacia mí?- Kikyo empezaba dramatizar.

- No, no es eso Kikyo por favor no malinterpretes-.

-Si no quieres que malinterprete entonces habla claro-. Kikyo se estaba poniendo demasiado densa con su escena por lo que Inuyasha decidió evadirla por unos momentos.

- ¡keh! En estos momentos no estoy para tus celos Kikyo, adiós-. Y con un ágil salto se fue de árbol en árbol para poder meditar tranquilo.

-¿Cómo te atreves Inuyasha? Aunque quieras no puedes escapar de mí, recuerda que ya nada en este mundo podrá separarnos… Recuérdalo-. Diciendo esto, Kikyo salió sin rumbo fijo probablemente a buscar alguna aldea que le diera asilo.

Mientras tanto un atractivo hanyou había encontrado lugar para seguir meditando.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué, maldita sea? Si tan solo… sin tan solo ella…- Y con esa frase su mente volvió a tres años atrás.

…**Flashback…**

Ese hubiese sido un día muy feliz a no ser por lo que paso esa fatídica tarde. Inuyasha, un hermoso hanyou, estaba compartiendo con sus amigos a la orilla del río. La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y su hermosa y adorada Kagome quería ir por un baño a las cálidas y rejuvenecedoras aguas termales.

- Inuyasha necesito relajarme un poco estos días he estado un poco agotada de tantos viajes y recuerdo que por aquí hay unas termas, así que si a ti no te incomoda… Sango y yo iremos ¿No es así Sango?- Pregunto Kagome a su amiga.

- Lo siento Kagome, pero la verdad yo iré más tarde, por el momento preferiría quedarme un rato más aquí con los muchachos, si quieres ve tú, ahora no hay ningún peligro considerable como para que no vayas. Nosotros estaremos aquí e Inuyasha con sus oídos y olfato puede escuchar si te sucede algo-. Sango estaba muy a gusto con sus amigos por eso su respuesta.

- De acuerdo Sango-chan, pero me aburriré aunque este relajada-. Así Kagome se llevó consigo su adorada mochila amarilla y se internó en el sendero del bosque que la llevaría a las termas.

Paso una hora y Kagome no regresaba, por lo que el instinto de posesión que Inuyasha estaba tratando de mantener calmado se desato.

-¡Keh! Kagome ya se tardó, mejor iré a ver si le sucedió algo-. Y salió hacia donde se encontraba su miko del futuro.

Algo en su interior le decía que lo que encontraría en las aguas termales no le gustaría para nada, pero una cosa es imaginarlo o pensarlo y otra muy diferente es sentirlo, como lo sintió Inuyasha al presenciar la escena que quedaría grabada a fuego en su mente.

No, simplemente lo que estaba viendo era toda una pesadilla ¿cómo era posible? Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ¿Cómo era posible? Esa pregunta se la repitió incontables veces en su mente. Sus ojos solo veían a ese cadáver, a él… Bankotsu el despiadado líder de los asesinos a sueldo de Los Siete guerreros y a su Kagome juntos.

Sus dorados ojos resentidos y enardecidos por evitar soltar las lágrimas veían con repugnancia y dolor como Bankotsu tocaba y acariciaba a Kagome totalmente desnuda y a Kagome tendida en sus brazos sin decir absolutamente nada.

Su instinto asesino empezaba a despertar con cada caricia que Bankotsu le brindaba a Kagome, pero en un instante Kagome lo mira con demasiada confusión ¿cómo transformarse al encontrarse con esa mirada? Algo en su interior no estaba bien, los hechos estaban a la vista, pero sus aromas a pesar de estar mezclados por la cercanía no estaban mezclados completamente. Su olfato, una virtud que en ese momento no supo aprovechar, le estaba dando pruebas de que nada había pasado, pero sus ojos le daban otras. ¿Qué podía hacer un hanyou con su orgullo herido? Le habían tocado a su hembra y eso jamás lo iba a perdonar, el los encontró juntos y pronto cobraría su venganza por haberse atrevido a burlarse de él.

…**Fin Flashback…**

-¡Keh!... Eso me pasa por iluso, por confiar en esa especie. Solo me tengo a mi mismo, ella me engaño, destrozo mi corazón y mi alma-. Era increíble Inuyasha hacía tres años se había prometido jamás llorar por esa mujer y ahora unas amargas lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro.

–Ya nunca más perra, te lo dije una vez, aunque jamás pueda matarte podré hacerte sufrir tanto como yo sufrí… Solo espera y veras ya te tendré entre mis manos y lo siento por Kikyo, pero esto es personal entre…Kagome… y yo-. Ese nombre lo dijo por última vez con un cariño especial pero lamentablemente su alma estaba con un profundo rencor contra la joven de ojos azules.

Muy cerca de ahí…

- Así que esa bestia esta despechada todavía… Esto está mucho mejor que lo planeado… Me resultarán las cosas más fáciles. Ya veré como acercarme a esa mujer-. Decía la sombra.

Mientras en la casa de la anciana Kaede, Kagome estaba comenzando a levantar temperatura.

- ¿Miroku que vamos a hacer? Kagome está comenzando a delirar, todos estos acontecimientos la deben tener muy traumada, mira parece que está teniendo una horrible pesadilla-. En el rostro de Sango se veía la preocupación.

- No te preocupes, vamos a tratar de que no le suba más la temperatura con unos paños fríos. La anciana Kaede fue por hierbas para prepararle una infusión que mejorara su estado-. Miroku también estaba bastante preocupado por el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

Pasó medio día y con la infusión que Kaede le había dado a beber Kagome empezaba a recuperarse.

-¡Hola! Perdón por preocuparlos, ya me siento mejor, bueno al menos físicamente. Muchas gracias por cuidarme amigos, de verdad se los agradezco-. Kagome estaba un poco mareada por lo que les pidió a Kirara para poder ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

- Sango ¿Podrías prestarme a Kirara un momento?-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para que la quieres Kagome, a donde piensas ir?-. Pregunto sango un tanto alarmada, después de la amenaza de Inuyasha y Kikyo no era para nada seguro que ella saliera sola.

- Pues, estoy un poco mareada y el encierro no me sienta nada bien, lo saben, y quisiera salir a tomar un poco de aire. Por favor si llevo a Kirara podrá defenderme o incluso salir volando sin que nada me suceda, si es por Inuyasha el jamás podría lastimar a Kirara así que solo me dejara ir, por favor, prometo no tardar-. Kagome ya sabía por qué le preguntaba el para qué quería a Kirara ,era obvio, pero ella ya era adulta y sabia la consecuencia de sus actos así que solo esperaba por un sí.

- De acuerdo Kagome, pero por favor no te demores sino tendremos que ir por ti-.

Agradeciendo a Sango y con una sonrisa Kagome monto a Kirara y salió con destino al lugar donde empezó su desdicha.

No lejos de ahí estaba un hermoso guerrero de larga trenza e hipnotizantes ojos azules estaba haciendo un recorrido con su gran alabarda a cuestas. Solo el destino diría si era hora de reencontrarse cara a cara después de lo que sucedió años atrás; en un pasado no muy lejano.

**Continuara…**

**:.**

Nota: Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento Cry me a river de Justin Timberlake


	8. Bankotsu

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 8**

…

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

…

Kagome se dirigía hacia el bosque donde todo comenzó hacía tan solo tres años atrás. Kirara estaba feliz de llevarla en su lomo, así llegarían más rápido y también la protegería de cualquier tipo de peligro. Tardaron alrededor de diez minutos, Kirara estaba siempre alerta ya que Kagome sin darse cuenta aún, liberaba mucha energía purificadora y eso podría atraer a cualquier youkai dispuesto a averiguar sobre la perla de Shikon que llevaba desaparecida más de tres años.

Al llegar Kagome no se sentía del todo bien ya que los recuerdos del pasado no se alejaban de su mente pero para ella era muy importante llegar a ese lugar ya que sentía la necesidad de recorrer esos senderos por más que le doliera en el alma recordar a cada paso que daba la mirada de desprecio que Inuyasha le dio. ¿Cómo era posible que el conociéndola tan bien haya dudado así de ella? Ni siquiera la dejó explicar nada, ella solo se había desmayado y lo último que recordaba era la mirada de Inuyasha con una terrible mezcla de tristeza, furia, dolor y sobre todo rencor.

-¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto, por qué? Supuestamente me amabas Inuyasha. ¿Cómo pudiste dudar así de mí? ¿Por qué? Maldición. … Inuyasha…-.

Kirara parecía entender el sufrimiento de Kagome puesto que se acurruco en sus brazos al momento que Kagome se sentó al pie del tronco de un árbol a sollozar.

- Esta bien Kirara, es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy tan triste a pesar de que pasaron tres años mis sentimientos no han cambiado ¿Cómo puedo seguir queriendo a alguien que me detesta sin que yo le haya hecho algo malo? Si por lo menos lo hubiese traicionado…-. Toda la tristeza que venía arrastrando la estaba dejando fluir en ese momento.

…**Flashback…**

Kagome estaba tomando un relajante baño termal, ya había pasado un buen rato en el agua y su piel empezaba a arrugarse por eso agarró una toalla que tenía cerca de ella y se dispuso a salir del agua. Sin embargo lo que no calculó fue que al estar tanto tiempo en agua caliente su cuerpo perdería estabilidad y se desmayaría a causa de eso quedando completamente desnuda en el medio del camino.

- ¡Qué bien! Al fin me siento más relajada aunque…también un poco mareada no debí quedarme tanto… me duele la cabeza…. Inuyasha…-

Para cuando despertó estaba en brazos de Bankotsu completamente desnuda, aturdida y la mirada llena de confusión, solo pudo ver como un par de ojos dorados la miraban del mil y una forma.

- Inuyasha….-. Alcanzo a decir, pero él ya se había ido.

Bankotsu quien estaba al lado de ella se hizo el desentendido, pero Kagome estallo en furia.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí…tú que me has hecho!? -. Kagome lo había golpeado en la mejilla antes que Bankotsu pudiera decir algo.

- Yo no te hice nada -. Dijo serio o eso aparentaba. –Estaba del otro lado de las rocas cuando salí te vi. Estabas desmayada y te tome en brazos nada paso pero al parecer esa bestia no confía en ti porque ni espero tus explicaciones y tampoco dejo yo pudiera decir algo-. Dijo tajante. Kagome bajo la cabeza sabía que ese sujeto tenía razón ella no había hecho nada y estaba completamente shockeada al igual que Inuyasha. Poniéndose rápidamente de pie y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio se vistió deprisa y fue hacia la aldea. Sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza.

…**Fin Flashback…**

- Bankotsu… Él tenía razón Inuyasha nunca me dejo que le explicara, yo estaba desmayada sola en el bosque, si no hubiese sido por Bankotsu seguramente algún youkai me hubiese matado. Igualmente tampoco estaba segura con Bankotsu él también estaba desnudo… Kami esto está peor que nunca… ¿De verdad merezco ser tan infeliz? ¿De verdad lo merezco?-.

-Pues eso lo decides tu mujer…-. Una voz poco conocida por ella, pero no del todo desconocida se dejó escuchar entre los sollozos de la joven de ojos azules.

- ¿Quién está ahí? Responde-.

- No es necesario que grites, soy yo, es imposible que no me recuerdes-. Decía un arrogante joven con una alabarda a cuestas y su típico traje de combate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Con lo triste y cansada que estaba Kagome su voz ni siquiera le tembló.

Desde ese día jamás se lo había vuelto a cruzar y ahora estar a solas con él le incomodaba, le daba escalofríos y mucho miedo pero a pesar de su cansancio y tristeza no iba a escapar, se iba a enfrentar a él. Lamentablemente al salir tan deprisa había olvidado pedir un arco y flechas y aunque Kirara estaba a su lado transformada para enfrentar cualquier batalla con tal de defender a Kagome. Ella sabía que Bankotsu podría lastimar mucho a la gata de fuego si realmente el muchacho se lo proponía.

- Nada-. Comentó sin importancia.- Estoy de paso y aburrido. Todo está muy tranquilo últimamente, necesito algo de acción-. Kagome pudo haber interpretado las palabras del joven con doble sentido pero no lo hizo, ella todavía era muy inocente.

-Bueno la verdad es que te he estado observando, desde antes de que tu llegaras estaba durmiendo una siesta… Estaba tan aburrido, pero tus sollozos me despertaron. ¿Y cómo es que ese neko youkai no detecto mi presencia?-. Pregunto ansioso.

- ¿Te refieres a Kirara? La verdad no lo sé ni ella ni yo sentimos tu presencia-. Bankotsu a este comentario sonrió para sus adentros, todo marchaba de maravillas.

- ¿Piensas matarme? Porque de ser así no te lo dejare tan fácil.- Decía Kagome aparentando tranquilidad.

- ¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? Si te quisiera matar ya lo hubiese hecho, para mí sería muy fácil y ni siquiera este mononoke podría ayudarte-. Kagome tenía desconfianza Bankotsu parecía tramar algo, ya le parecía raro que Kirara no pudiera sentir su presencia y más si estaba vivo.

- Bueno en ese caso nos vamos ¡Kirara!-. Pero antes de que se marchara Bankotsu la tomo del brazo. Pero una fuerte energía hizo que soltara su agarre tan rápido como pudo.- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?-. Pregunto un tanto consternado no esperara que la miko todavía tuviera esos poderes.

-Lo lamento, pero esto me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti. Nunca le di choques eléctricos a nadie, no sé qué sucedió-. Kagome también estaba muy sorprendida, más aun que Bankotsu.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me detuviste?-. Kagome ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Bueno, la verdad no se bien por qué lo hice-.

- Entonces no lo hagas, la última vez que nos vimos me causaste muchos problemas, y es el día de hoy que no los puedo solucionar, es más cada día están peor y hace solo dos días que estoy aquí-. Los ojos de Kagome empezaban a empañarse nuevamente.

- Escúchame bien mujer, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que paso años atrás. Ni siquiera yo sé por qué trate de ayudarte ¿Sabes? Esa no es mi naturaleza como líder de los siete guerreros fuimos. Siempre fuimos todo menos caritativos así que considérate afortunada que en vez de matarte te ayudara-. Bankotsu lucia molesto, pero ocultaba su sonrisa sabía que Kagome se sentiría culpable de no agradecer su ayuda.

- Bueno de verdad te lo agradezco pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese día. Si tú no me hubieses ayudado seguramente no estaría tan sola, Inuyasha no me odiaría por algo que no hice y me hubiese evitado momentos de tanta angustia y soledad-. Kagome no entendía por qué le decía todo eso si seguramente nada de ello le interesaba a tan arrogante hombre.

Kagome quiso salir corriendo y se tropezó, ni siquiera Kirara pudo llegar a tiempo para atraparla y antes que cayera al piso unos fuertes y musculosos brazos la sujetaban para que no cayera.

- Inu… Bankotsu… Gracias-. Avergonzada agacho la cabeza evitando derramar más lágrimas. No había sido Inuyasha el que la había salvado el ya no iba a estar, había sido nada más y nada menos que el despiadado líder de los siete guerreros, Bankotsu increíblemente la había salvado de lastimarse.

Entre las ramas más altas de un árbol, un hermoso hanyou miraba la escena con mucho rencor,

- Esto no se quedara así… ni piensen que se burlaran de mi otra vez…- Inuyasha estaba furioso.

**Continuara…**

**:.**

Nota: Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento Incomplete de Backstreet Boys.


	9. Ya no quiero sufrir por tu amor

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 9**

…

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

…

Inuyasha no podría estar más celoso y furioso de lo que ya estaba, lentamente se fue acercando hasta llegar donde estaban Bankotsu y Kagome.

-Gracias de nuevo….-. Kagome seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, estaba desconcertada y a la vez avergonzada porque Bankotsu todavía la tenía sujeta firmemente en sus musculosos brazos.

- Creo que no es necesario que lo hagas de verdad no sé por qué lo hice-. Bankotsu por su lado estaba empezando a jugar sus cartas, sabía bien que Inuyasha estaba muy cerca, por lo que era una buena oportunidad de provocar al hanyou. –Por el momento no tengo intensiones de herirte y eso me tiene desconcertado, usualmente soy de matar sin remordimientos pero no siento deseos de hacerlo contigo, es extraño y realmente me disgusta-.

Bankotsu estaba tramando algo, ahora más que nunca estaba segura ya que ella también pudo sentir la presencia de Inuyasha muy cerca de ellos.

- Pues entonces hazlo así se te va el disgusto-. Kagome respondió de forma grosera, se estaba enojando poco a poco y no sabía bien porque. –Hazlo si puedes porque ya te dije que no te será fácil.

- ¿Pero qué diablos te sucede acabo de decir que no tengo deseos de matarte y me desafías? ¿De verdad quieres morir?-. Cerca en lo alto de un árbol Inuyasha los observaba, ellos en ningún momento se separaron, Kagome seguía en los brazos de Bankotsu y a Inuyasha eso le hacía hervir la sangre, si seguía así se transformaría.

- ¿De que estas hablando? Si eres tú el que esta disgustado por no poder matarme, yo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de sacar ese malestar y me respondes así, de una vez dime Bankotsu. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te comportas así como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí con vida y en este lugar? ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?-. Kagome empezaba a emanar más energía y Bankotsu supuso que se estaba enojando demasiado así que cambió de táctica.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya me harte. No tengo porqué soportar tus estupideces niña-. Entonces Bankotsu quiso huir pero Kagome no lo soltó.

- ¿Qué sucede no ves que me largo?- El joven de larga trenza se estaba impacientando.

- Contéstame de una vez ¿Por qué estas con vida? ¿Por qué apareciste después de la muerte de Naraku y no antes? ¿Por qué me salvaste ese día? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Inuyasha que solo me tomaste en brazos? ¿Por qué? Contesta maldita sea ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?- Diciendo todo esto lo empujó con fuerza hasta soltarse de su agarre.

- No tengo por qué responderte absolutamente nada. Tus problemas con esa bestia no son míos y si él no te creyó tampoco me importa. Que desagradecida eres, además no tienes que reclamarme nada, después de todo te hice un favor-. Esa frase confundió a Kagome.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? Después de que tú te fuiste no pasaron más de dos o tres días y ese hanyou ya tenía pareja de por vida-.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-. Kagome estaba impresionada, no sabía que Bankotsu estuviera al tanto de su partida y de la relación entre Inuyasha y Kikyo. –Responde-.

- Simple mujer, eso lo saben youkai, hanyou y humanos por igual. ¿O es que eres ciega? Si te fijas bien Kikyo tiene una marca en el cuello y esa marca es la que nos dice que tiene dueño, los humanos no podemos hacer eso pero las bestias si pueden y nadie puede romper esa unión, ni siquiera ellos. Así que… sí te hice un favor ya que probablemente él la hubiese marcado igual. Agradece, te ahorre un mayor sufrimiento sin proponérmelo e incluso una humillación mayor-. Mientras hablaba se regocijaba interiormente.

- Eres un maldito… ¡Sankon tessou!-. Inuyasha estaba encolerizado por como Bankotsu le explicaba a Kagome lo sucedido después de su partida.

- Bestia hasta que apareces, me parece tan desagradable que espíes a la gente-, Bankotsu inmediatamente tomo a Banryuu y tomo posición de ataque.

- No sé de qué hablas pero ya que estas con esa perra los aniquilare a los dos-.

- Y crees que será tan fácil… ¡Banryuusen!-. Al lanzar su ataque instintivamente empujo a Kagome, luego se arrepintió porque no supo porque lo hizo. Al ver esto Inuyasha contraataco con furia. Sus celos lo dominaban.

- ¿Acaso ahora la defiendes? Maldito-.

-¿A ti que más te da bestia? Ya tienes perra a quien montar, así que no es de tu incumbencia-. A tal desagradable frase Kagome lo maldijo.

- Eres un idiota Bankotsu, nadie te pidió ayuda, ¡Kirara!-. Llamo Kagome. Kirara estaba muy cerca por lo que no tardó en llegar.

- Vámonos, nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-. Kagome estaba montando a Kirara cuando Inuyasha la tomo en brazos.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-. Kagome estaba desconcertada al igual que el guapo líder de los siete guerreros.

- ¡keh! Cállate-. Y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol, de cerca los seguían Bankotsu y Kirara.

- Inuyasha… Bájame ahora, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así-. Kagome trataba de bajarse pero por más de que lo intentaba Inuyasha era un hanyou demasiado fuerte, solo le quedaba un recurso, y le daba gracias a Kami no haberle sacado esa ventaja que ella tenía con él.

- Inuyasha… ¡Osuwari!-. Los dos cayeron estrepitosamente pero antes de que Kagome tocara fuertemente el suelo con su cuerpo ella sintió como la atrapaban en el aire poniéndola a salvo nuevamente.

- Gracias… Lo siento Inuyasha-.

-Ya me tienes harto, que no ves que no soy el… Tu amado hanyou está en el suelo, que mujer más maleducada-. Otra vez él la había salvado… a Inuyasha no le importó lo que le pudiera llegar a pasar pensaba Kagome pero tampoco se podría decir que hubiese podido hacer mucho ya que el collar que poseía lo aventó directo al suelo, pero sin que Kagome se diera cuenta Inuyasha la empujo muy sutilmente cosa que si fue observada por un joven de ojos azules y de larga trenza solo que no se lo diría a nadie.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento Bankotsu-. Kagome volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Inuyasha el cual ya se estaba recuperando del conjuro.- No puedo creer que Kikyo no le quitara el collar-.

- ¡Maldita! Por supuesto que no pudo, y al parecer no va a poder, ni siquiera Kaede pudo explicar por qué. Solo tú puedes sacarme esta maldita cosa-.

- Perdona Inuyasha pero por más que me duela en el alma no puedo quitártelo ya no es seguro para mí, tu todavía quieres dañarme y no puedo permitir eso ya que yo no te he hecho nada-

Bankotsu la miro incrédulo él podría haber jurado que le quitaría el collar sin dudarlo, pero realmente lo sorprendió.

-¡Keh! Y piensas que me esperaba que una perra como tú me lo quitaría-.

- Ya basta, me largo de aquí ya nos veremos mujer… si me encuentro de buen humor puede que te cuente como regrese aquí y por qué. Podría decirse que por ahora no soy peligroso, tú decides que hacer, ya nos veremos-. Tomo su alabarda y se dispuso a ir pero…

- Ni pienses que podrás escapar, ¡Kongosouha!..-

Inuyasha lanzo un poderoso ataque que levanto una gran polvareda, para cuando se dispersaron los escombros y polvillo Bankotsu ya no estaba.

Kagome quedo impactada, pero no por el hecho de que Inuyasha lanzara uno de sus más poderosos ataques, sino porque cuando el Kongosouha estaba por tocar a Bankotsu a este lo protegió un campo de energía que ella ya había sentido antes.

- Maldito ha escapado… ¡Perra! ¿No moriste?-. Pregunto sonando casual, aunque muy en el fondo estaba realmente preocupado.

-Inuyasha… ¿te preocupaste por mí?-. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

-¡Keh! ¿Te gustaría verdad? Pues la verdad no, sentí que si morías no podría cumplir con mi venganza-. Fue la cruel respuesta que lastimo demasiado a Kagome.

- Inuyasha… ¿Por qué eres así? Yo nunca te he hecho nada para que me trates así, de verdad no lo merezco. Inuyasha… ¿Alguna vez me has amado?-

Esta pregunta desconcertó a Inuyasha ¡Por supuesto que la había amado! Con todo su ser, pero ella lo traicionó, por eso decidió cumplirle la promesa a Kikyo y más ahora que estaba con vida.

-Keh… Como te atreves a nombrarme y a preguntar algo así, te recuerdo que yo no fui el que se acostó con otro y después decía que amaba-. Cada palabra de Inuyasha hacia que el pecho de Kagome de oprimiera cada vez más.

- Eso no es verdad, tú jamás me dejaste decir nada ni explicarme ni nada, merecía que me escucharan, aunque sea eso. Pero nadie fue capaz de confiar un poco en mí-. Kagome trataba de no llorar. –Y antes que dijera una palabra me arrojaste al pozo como basura, ahora regreso sin siquiera proponérmelo y me entero que Kikyo es tu pareja y que la marcaste y los a dos días de que me arrojaste al pozo ¿Dónde estaba ese amor que decías tenerme? Era mentira, solo te serví de excusa para olvidar a Kikyo. Tú no tienes derecho de decirme nada-. A este punto Kagome estaba llorando a mares ya que le dolía demasiado recordar eso y más lo de Kikyo.

- No seas cínica Ka… Perra, yo los vi, él te estaba acariciando, los dos estaban desnudos sus aromas mezclados y tú estabas en sus brazos sin decirle nada ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione a eso?-. Inuyasha se ponía furioso cada vez que recordaba la escena.

- ¡Que! Eso no es verdad, ese día me acuerdo como si fuera ayer… Yo fui a las aguas termales y recuerdo que había demorado mucho en ellas así que cuando salí me dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba muy mareada tanto que no pude ni ponerme la toalla encima solo caí, y cuando desperté te vi mirándome con rencor y a Bankotsu sosteniéndome, luego tú te fuiste y Bankotsu me dijo que solo me había encontrado desmayada, nada más igual recuerdo haberlo golpeado por haberme visto desnuda, pero él me salvo de que algún youkai me matara, no sé por qué lo hizo ni siquiera le agradecí solo me vestí y fui hasta la aldea el resto ya lo sabes-.

- ¿Pretendes engañarme? Yo lo vi tocándote… Él no te salvo de nada-. El rencor de Inuyasha hacia Bankotsu crecía con cada palabra de Kagome.

- Inuyasha eres un idiota tú tienes buen olfato ¿Acaso te pusiste a olfatear si yo estuve con el íntimamente? Yo no he estado con ningún hombre en toda mi vida, y tu bien lo sabes, o por lo menos deberías saberlo-. Kagome seguía llorando.

- No te creo, yo los vi y sus aromas estaban mezclados…-. Inuyasha recibió un fuerte golpe.

- Esta bien Inuyasha, no llorare más por ti, buscare la manera de irme a mi época y ser feliz como no pude serlo contigo. Pero una cosa si te digo, el día que decidas creerme será demasiado tarde, y ya llore mucho por ti y la verdad si continúo así moriré, y no pretendo que eso suceda tan pronto… Adiós Inuyasha yo sí puedo decirte sinceramente TE AMO… Por favor no intentes nada en mi contra porque tendré que defenderme y no deseo dañarte-.

Dejando a un desconcertado hanyou Kagome se fue en busca de Kirara para regresar a la aldea.

No muy lejos de ahí un atractivo joven sonreía ante la escena que logro presenciar tras un campo de energía.

- Bien creo que ha llegado el momento en que ponga en marcha mi plan-. Decía en un suspiro ese bello guerrero.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

Nota: Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento Unbreak my heart by Toni Braxton.


	10. El lago y la cueva

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 10**

…

_You'll have to love me  
For me to, baby, ever understand  
Just know I love the time that we both had  
And I don't ever want to see you sad, be happy  
Cause I don't want to hold you  
If you don't want to tell me you love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say, be happy_

…

Había pasado todo un mes desde que Kagome había renunciado definitivamente a Inuyasha, su tristeza muchas veces no la dejaba dormir y tenía que salir a caminar por las noches con Kirara y siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar. Sus pies siempre la llevaban abajo del milenario Goshimboku y allí se sentaba a descasar recordando el día que conoció a su adorado hanyou.

Durante ese mes no tuvo noticias de Inuyasha y Kikyo y tampoco de Bankotsu, eso le parecía demasiado extraño, ya que Inuyasha prometió vengarse y Bankotsu le advirtió que se volverían a ver y hablarían aunque a decir verdad, Kagome no tenía mucha confianza en lo que Bankotsu le pudiera decir.

Así mismo Kagome trato por todos los medios de buscar una manera de volver a la época actual, aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho, ya que no pudo volver por más veces que lo intentara. Kagome trataba de estar relajada y cuando estaba con Sango, Shippo y Miroku ella se sentía tranquila y feliz, pero al llegar la noche los recuerdos de hace tres años volvían y se mezclaban con los del presente haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente, pero ella había tomado una decisión y ya todo estaba dicho.

El tiempo pasaba y la miko del futuro seguía sin poder regresar, cada vez que intentaba cruzar el pozo la desilusión y el temor de no volver con su familia se impregnaban en su bello rostro y en lo profundo de su alma.

Una noche el monje Miroku, Kaede y Shippo habían salido a hacer una exterminación y de paso buscar algunas hierbas ya que estaban faltando, Kirara decidió quedarse porque debía cuidar a Sango y a Kagome. Y como ellas se estaban aburriendo decidieron preparar la cena. Mientras preparaban la comida Kagome le comentaba a Sango que la veía más feliz de lo habitual, por lo que Sango se sonrojó notoriamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Sango-Chan? Estas completamente roja-. Pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Qué… que dices? No estoy sonrojada Kagome-.

- Pero si es verdad, si sigues así te dará una hemorragia nasal-. Kagome ahora se reía con ganas.

- Bueno, hay una pequeña razón para que este así. Sucede que Mir… Miroku me ha pedido nuevamente que me case con él para tener muchos hijos. Pero esta vez no fue malintencionado, fue muy tierno, me asombro. Tú sabes que esa no es su forma de ser-. Ahora Sango echaba humo por las orejas.

- Sango eso es tan romántico ¿Y qué le respondiste?-. Kagome estaba muy emocionada.

- Pues… ¿Tu qué crees?-.

- Sango-Chan… no me respondas con otra pregunta-. Kagome se hacia la ofendida para que Sango confesara.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo le dije que sí. Pero con una condición-. Dijo seria.

-¿Cuál?-.

- Esperar un poco más, solo hasta encontrar a Kohaku, todavía no he podido hablar con él, aunque lo he visto. Quisiera que el este conmigo ese día tan especial, así como tú estás aquí conmigo-. Sango era firme en su decisión.

- Me parece bien, pero ya no hagas esperar tanto al monje, está loco por ti y ya no sabe cómo llamar tu atención. Además te aseguro que Kohaku estará ahí, lo presiento de alguna manera-. Kagome trataba de animar a Sango.

- De acuerdo Kagome, ya no lo haré, esperaremos solo un poco más aunque sea solo para hablar con Kohaku y saber que está bien-. Terminaron su conversación y siguieron con sus quehaceres.

- Sango… iré a caminar, esta vez iré sola y te prometo que no me alejaré-.

- Claro Kagome, pero no tardes mucho, los demás no tardan en regresar, luego cenaremos-.

- De acuerdo Sango, no te preocupes-. Se despidió de Sango y salió a caminar.

Indudablemente estaba muy feliz por sus amigos, por fin serian felices, pero su felicidad no podía ser completa al menos no sin él. Siguió caminando un trecho más y sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía llego a un pequeño lago, el lugar era hermoso, el clima era cálido, la luna iluminaba ese paisaje y lo hacía único. Lamentablemente no solo ella estaba disfrutando de ese paisaje, sino que allí en ese mágico lugar una pareja estaba amándose.

Kagome no había podido evitar mirar y cuando avergonzada descubrió quienes eran su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Creyó que moriría ahí mismo, sus ojos no paraban de derramar amargas lágrimas.

Si bien era cierto que ella renuncio a Inuyasha, una cosa era hacerse la idea que ya no podría verlo ni sentirlo cerca pero ver la escena que tenía a unos metros delante de ella. Simplemente la mataba en vida.

Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado complaciendo a Kikyo que no presto atención a nada a su alrededor eran solo ellos dos. Kagome estaba inmóvil no podía articular palabra y mucho menos podía huir, la pobre no sabía que hacer, pero tampoco quería ser descubierta espiando así que tratando de no hacerse notar ni por su llanto ni por sus pasos, como pudo salió de ahí.

- Inuyasha… ¿Por qué?...-. Eso lo dijo estando bastante lejos, pero una ráfaga de viento llevo el aroma de Kagome al olfato del hanyou y sus agudos oídos oyeron esa frase dicha con tanto dolor.

-"Maldición"-. Pensaba Inuyasha pero no podía dejar a Kikyo. No en ese momento, lamentablemente él ya estaba ligado a Kikyo. Pero ya vería que haría con Kagome.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kagome seguía corriendo y llorando como nunca antes. Ya se había alejado mucho, estaba a las afueras de la aldea ya estaba cansada y sin darse cuenta piso mal y termino de cabeza al suelo.

- No… ¿Por qué, Por qué? Kami por que tuve que ver eso, ya me había resignado, ahora que haré este dolor, no lo soporto… ¿Por qué?-.

Kagome lloraba tendida en el suelo, estaba tan acongojada que no sintió la presencia del youkai que estaba a punto de matarla.

-¡Banryuusen!-. Y luego del poderoso ataque el youkai termino pulverizado, y sin más el joven guerrero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?... Ban… Bankotsu-. Kagome estaba petrificada, no solo porque casi fue asesinada, sino porque el líder de los siete guerreros acababa de salvarla nuevamente y no solo eso, sino que además yacía sin sentido en el suelo. En un momento no supo que hacer, estaba tan consumida en su dolor que solo quería huir, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? la acababan de salvar y ella jamás había dejado de ofrecer ayuda a quien la necesitara.

- Bankotsu…Bankotsu resiste por favor ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás completamente herido, resiste-.

Como pudo lo llevo a una cueva que encontró muy cerca de donde estaban y lo recostó en el suelo poniendo como futon algunas hojas, encendió una pequeña hoguera para poder tener algo de claridad, era de noche y aunque había luna llena dentro de la cueva no se veía casi nada. Lo siguiente que hizo fue conseguir agua para limpiar sus heridas así que tuvo que caminar bastante para encontrar un río. Al regresar luego de una hora, Bankotsu ya estaba consiente.

-¿En dónde diablos estoy?-. Pregunto de muy mala manera.

-¿Estas bien? Estuviste inconsciente por un buen rato ¿Qué te sucedió?-.

- Si estoy bien, ahora me largo-. Pero al pararse cayo de nuevo al improvisado futon.- Demonios, no puedo moverme-.

- Por supuesto que no ¿Qué no ves en el estado en el que te encuentras?-.

- Ya cállate… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí a estas horas? Y si mal no recuerdo estabas tirada en el suelo y un youkai casi te aniquila-.

- Eso no… eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

- Eres muy grosera mujer… Tienes los ojos hinchados ¿Estuviste llorando?- Era increíble, hasta el mismo se sorprendía de preguntarle tanto después de todo no quería involucrarse más de lo necesario con esa mujer, estaba indagando más de lo debido y no podía dejar de preguntar por qué hacía eso que tanto malestar le causaba.

- Ya te dije que no era de tu incumbencia, solo déjame curarte, estas muy herido y si sigues así podrías morir-. Decía entre molesta, triste y preocupada.

El al verla tan deprimida solo se dejó hacer, cuando Kagome termino de curarlo se acurruco cerca de la hoguera y lo dejo descansar. Así pasó la noche y a la mañana siguiente cuando Bankotsu despertó no la encontró, se molestó y pensó que se había marchado dejándolo solo a su suerte pero su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Veo que despertaste ¿Te sientes mejor? Fui por un poco de agua y frutas, no te puedo dejar aquí solo, a los menos no mientras estés en este estado-.

- No es necesario que te quedes puedes seguir en busca de tu adorado hanyou, después de todo a eso habías salido ayer por la noche-.

- No, no puedo hacer eso, y no vine por el-. Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y recordó porque estaba en el estado que estaba cuando Bankotsu la salvo.

- Esta bien, has lo que quieras pero deja de llorar-. Dijo de mala gana, en verdad le estaba afectando verla llorar por ese estúpido hibrido.

- Solo dame un momento-. Trato de recuperar la compostura y se dispuso a desinfectar las heridas del guerrero, luego le dio un poco de fruta y té.

-Estas mejor, por lo menos tienes apetito-. Comentó Kagome, con ese comentario Bankotsu se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente.

- Si y si piensas que soy tan débil, estas muy equivocada-.

- ¿Cómo es que te encuentras en ese estado?-.

- No tengo porque contestarte, pero ya que me has ayudado te lo diré. Estaba muy aburrido así que me fui en un viaje de entrenamiento y en el camino me encontré a ese Sesshomaru y lo desafié-.

- Vaya… tienes suerte de estar con vida, de verdad Sesshomaru está muy cambiado-. Dijo pensativamente.

- No importa, fue divertido-.

- Me impresiona la idea que tienes de diversión-. Así Kagome dio por terminada la conversación y salió de la cueva.

- ¿A dónde diablos vas?-. No recibió respuesta, así que entre maldiciones se quedó nuevamente dormido.

Pasaron cinco días desde que Kagome había visto a Inuyasha haciendo el amor con Kikyo y por más que intentaba, esa desagradable imagen no se le iba de la mente. Por otro lado su relación con Bankotsu había mejorado un poco ya no discutían tanto y aunque Kagome no confiaba en el trataba de llevar el tiempo que compartían lo mejor posible ya que su moral en ningún momento le permitió dejarlo solo.

Llego el día en que Bankotsu por fin se recuperó. Y Kagome al fin podría regresar a la aldea. Bankotsu se estaba comportando más amable de lo habitual y decidió acompañarla hasta las orillas de la aldea diciendo que por donde tenían que pasar era una zona muy peligrosa.

Kagome sentía que a cada paso que daban se le acababa el aire y que cuando llegara a la aldea tendrían una sorpresa muy desagradable, mientras estaba con Bankotsu no tuvo tiempo de pensar Inuyasha, es más Bankotsu con sus berrinches al no querer dejarse curar la hacía reír interiormente, pero ahora tenía que volver a la realidad y enfrentar lo que venía por delante y principalmente pedirle disculpas a sus amigos por preocuparlos de esa manera. Pero ahora, definitivamente lo más importante para ella era buscar una manera definitiva de volver a su época para nunca regresar.

Entre tanto el plan del guerrero de larga trenza marchaba a la perfección, ya que se había acercado lo suficiente a la miko. Ahora solo faltaba ganar su confianza y pasar a la siguiente fase.

**Continuara…**

**:.**

Nota: Gracias por leer

Fragmento Bottom of the ocean de Miley Cyrus


	11. De regreso a la aldea

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 11**

…

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
I acted like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised  
It got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me  
Will eventually  
Be a memory  
Of a time when I tried so hard_

…

Bankotsu y Kagome estaban caminando por un frondoso bosque, bastante peligroso al parecer de la miko. Jamás se imaginó que se había alejado tanto de la aldea después de haber presenciado aquella horrible escena en lago donde entendió de una manera muy cruel que Inuyasha jamás estaría así con ella.

Si antes había renunciado a Inuyasha por lo menos tenía la mínima esperanza de volver a intentarlo, pero ahora esa esperanza se había desvanecido completamente y ahora tenía que ser fuerte, de lo contrario su dolor no la dejaría vivir.

Se propuso ser muy fuerte, tanto espiritualmente como físicamente, se prometió no llorar más, era hora de afrontar la cruel realidad y por sobre todas las cosas dejar de depender de alguien que ya no estaba a su lado. Ahora era solamente Kagome, solo ella. Podría sonar fría, en verdad, pero lo único que su corazón pedía era no sufrir más, y si para ello debía ser así lo haría. Aunque eso tampoco significaba ser cruel con los demás, ya que los demás solo la ayudaban y querían su bienestar pero en cuanto Inuyasha, de él ya había tenido suficiente y no permitiría que la dañara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Caminaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos tropezó con una gran raíz y casi cae, pero los reflejos de su acompañante evitaron que cayera al suelo y se diera un fuerte golpe.

- Si sigues tan distraída te perderás y no pienso volver por ti-.

- Lo lamento, pero te recuerdo que yo no te pedí que me acompañaras-. La respuesta de Kagome sonó más fría de lo habitual.

- ¡Oye que modales!-. Estaba muy molesto por la contestación de la joven, así que apresuro el paso.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Eres más feliz ahora?-. Ahora estaba siendo sarcástica.

- Si sigues con esas contestaciones te dejare aquí y no volveré aunque lo pidas-.

- Hazlo-. Y ahora ella se había adelantado.

Bankotsu estaba realmente desconcertado, ella a pesar de su desconfianza nunca lo había tratado así. De pronto tuvo en su mente porque Kagome estaba así.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Contesta-. No tuvo respuesta.

- Bien, vete al diablo-. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero no podía echar atrás todo por su orgullo, así que siguió cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué no te habías ido?- Ella sentía la presencia y los pasos de Bankotsu.

- A pesar de tu mal carácter con el que estas hoy no puedo dejarte sola-. Ni el mismo se creía lo que su boca acababa de decir.

- Que yo sepa tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, puedes irte si lo deseas -.

- Bien-.

- ¡Bien!-. Kagome seguía caminando pero él no se había marchado todavía.- ¿Qué, no te ibas?-. Pregunto al aire.

- ¿Tanto deseas deshacerte de mí?-. Pregunto haciéndose el dolido y enojándose cada vez más.

- No es eso. Pero es que me confunde tu forma de ser, primero buscas pelea, después estas como si nada hubiese pasado, y ahora estas tan tranquilo… Cuando te conocí solo buscabas la manera de eliminarnos, ahora actúas como si nada y me has salvado más de una vez… La verdad no te entiendo-. Finalizo cansada.

- Piensa lo que quieras, la verdad yo tampoco entiendo bien por qué lo hago, supongo que por aburrimiento… Y porque estoy solo y no tengo nada que ganar o perder-. Una parte de lo que había dicho era cierto.

- Bueno… Tampoco quiero ser tu diversión, y si estas solo es culpa tuya, si no fueras así como eres no lo estarías, cuando no eres tan engreído y cuando no quieres matar por matar, eres bastante agradable…-. Kagome estaba siendo sincera.

- Piensa lo que quieras-. Las palabras de la pelinegra lo desconcertaron, como era posible que lo considerara agradable, él era un asesino de sangre fría, no era como ella lo describía.- Me sorprende que pienses eso. Yo soy un asesino y la verdad no sé por qué no te he eliminado-.

- Tal vez porque te agrado o me tienes lastima o sabes que no podrás hacerlo tan fácilmente-. Ante esta provocación Bankotsu se puso colérico, no permitiría que ella se burlara de él.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a abusar de mi paciencia?-. Ahora estaba muy pegado a la espalda de Kagome tanto que le hablaba peligrosamente al oído.

- ¿Piensas que tu cercanía me afecta?-. Era una mentira y lo sabía; sí que le afectaba, la ponía bastante nerviosa a decir verdad pero milagrosamente la voz no le tembló ni un poco y aparentaba estar sumamente segura de sí misma. Esto hizo que Bankotsu se enfureciera.

-De verdad eres estúpida. Bien sabes que estás desarmada y si quisiera podría matarte con mis propias manos sin necesidad de usar a Banryuu-.

- Inténtalo-. Fue la seca respuesta de Kagome; respuesta que lo enfurecía y desconcertaba.

- Tú lo pediste preciosa-. Y cuando puso una mano en su espalda, la misma energía que le había lanzado sin querer la otra vez lo volvía a atacar quemándole la mano.

- Eres una perra, mira lo que le hiciste a mi mano-.

- Te dije que no sería tan fácil, ni siquiera con tu alabarda podrías hacerme daño, estoy consciente que sola no te ganaría pero estoy completamente segura de que sí puedo escapar de ti sin que me dañes-. Por primera vez hablo con mucha seguridad y tranquilidad.- No quiero hacerte daño, pero no dejare que tú me lo hagas a mí-.

- De acuerdo, no te haré nada por el momento-. Estaba molesto pero no quería a enfrentarse a ella, aun no podía.

Kagome decidió confiar por una vez en su palabra, pero estaría muy alerta. Y sin más tomo la mano de Bankotsu que en verdad tenía una fea herida. Este la miro asombrado.

- ¿Qué haces?-.

- Debo curar esa fea herida o se te infectara-. Dijo sin más Kagome.- Ven, por aquí hay un lago-.

Si, era ESE lago, pero ella misma se dijo que si quería superarlo empezaría yendo a ese lugar que tanto dolor le provocaba, mucho mayor dolor que las termas donde Inuyasha la encontró con Bankotsu.

- De acuerdo, vamos-. Finalmente dijo Bankotsu.

Al llegar Kagome se empezó a sentir mal, le dieron unas ganas de vomitar terribles y lo poco que había comido lo devolvió. Ella se había alejado un poco para esto, pero Bankotsu la seguía con la mirada no entendía que le pasaba hasta que vio con desagrado que ella estaba vomitando.

- Demonios ¿Por qué? Creí que me sería más fácil, pero simplemente no puedo-. Eso último lo dijo llorando.

Kagome pensaba que Bankotsu estaba en el lago y realmente se sorprendió cuando lo vio al lado de ella sosteniéndole su sedoso cabello.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes superar?-.

- Na…Nada Bankotsu… Gracias por ayudarme, no tenías por qué hacerlo-.

- No me cambies el tema ¿Qué no puedes superar, y por qué estas llorando?-.

-¡Ya basta Bankotsu!-. Luego se arrepintió de haberle gritado, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba a ella.- Lo… Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención gritarte así-.

Lo que menos espero el frío guerrero es que Kagome se aventara a sus brazos a llorar tan desesperadamente. Nunca nadie lo había abrazado así con tanta necesidad y desesperación la mano ya no le dolía y eso que tenía una fea herida, lo que más le desconcertaba era que ella nunca dejo de abrazarlo seguía llorando y lo apretaba cada vez más, como si él se fuera a ir. Se sentía raro, cómodo pero a la vez molesto, su mente era todo un caos y eso no era normal, ya que siempre fue una persona fría y calculadora.

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos y quiso decirle algo a Kagome ella ya se había dormido por tanto llorar, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, que no se dio cuenta cuando Kagome se durmió?

Pasaron las horas y ya se acercaba la tarde y los dos se habían dormido, Kagome llorando y Bankotsu por el aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué…?-. No termino la pregunta que ya había entrado en shock por la vergüenza de saber en dónde se había quedado dormida.

- Veo que ya te despertaste-. Bankotsu se había despertado segundos antes que ella.- ¡Como duermes! Pensé que jamás despertarías ¿Estabas cómoda?-. Esto último lo dijo burlándose de la avergonzada miko.

- Ahhhhh… Lo siento tanto… Qué pena, no fue mi intención-. Tenía pensado salir huyendo pero Bankotsu tomo su mano antes de que ella pudiera escapar.

- Ni lo intentes, ahora me dirás que te sucedió-. En la mirada de Bankotsu se veía la determinación de no dejarla ir pero también se veía ¿Preocupación?

- No, no Bankotsu por favor, no me preguntes nada, en este momento lo que menos quiero es hablar del tema, no me tortures con eso-.

- De seguro es por ese hibrido ¿cierto?-. Al ver que los ojos de la miko se humedecían prosiguió.- Yo también los vi antes de encontrarte en el bosque-. Kagome lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabias?-.

- No tenía por qué-. Dijo secamente

- Es verdad, yo…-. A estas alturas ya no sabía que decir.

- Tu ya sabias que ellos eran pareja, lo que viste es muy normal en ellos-. Fue cruel al decir eso, es verdad, pero no se arrepintió.

- Ya lo sé, no soy tan idiota ¿sabes? Pero nunca pensé en verlos así. Fue más de lo que pude soportar, ahora ya nada importa-. Estaba muy deprimida.

- Eres débil y patética. No puedo creer que hayas sido la poderosa sacerdotisa que derrotó a Naraku en esa última batalla. Deja de estar llorando por un hibrido que solo se burló de ti-. Error no debió decir eso.

-… ¿Cómo… cómo te atreves? Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así-. Kagome estaba más que furiosa, sabía que él tenía razón, pero no le permitiría burlarse de ella. Su poder espiritual estaba saliendo de su cuerpo y estaba empezando a destilar un brillo rosado que preocupo mucho a Bankotsu, si lo llegaba a atacar con ese poder seria su fin.

- Bien, has lo que quieras-.

- Estoy harta que de que se burlen de mí y me lastimen-. No quería que el la viera llorar pero sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules.

- Está bien, deja de llorar, debemos ir con tus amigos que deben estar preocupados-.

- De acuerdo-. Kagome se tranquilizó con esa frase.- Pero déjame que te cure la mano ya paso mucho tiempo y se te puede infectar-.

-¿Sigues con eso? Está bien, rápido así salimos pronto de aquí -. Siempre lo sorprendía, porque pensó que ya se había olvidado de su mano. Pero para su suerte Kagome ya no lo quería atacar. Y cuando terminó de curarle la mano se dirigieron a la aldea. Pero lo que les esperaba ahí no sería nada agradable.

**Continuará…**

**:. **

Nota: Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento In the end de Linkin Park


	12. Celos y sorpresas

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 12**

…

_So let me go  
Just let me fly away  
Let me feel the space between us growing deeper  
And much darker every day  
Watch me now and I'll be someone new  
My heart will be unbroken  
It will open up for everyone but you  
I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under_

…

Kagome y Bankotsu estaban camino hacia a la aldea. Ella estaba bastante preocupada por sus amigos, ya que cuando ella salió a caminar no llevo a Kirara. Le había dicho a Sango que volvería enseguida, jamás imagino que en ese pequeño paseo su corazón se iba a romper en mil pedazos y que encontraría herido casi de muerte a Bankotsu. Por lo pronto quería llegar rápido para poder estar con Sango, explicarle lo sucedido y por qué no llorar por última vez.

- Oye… Bankotsu, tengo hambre y estoy cansada-.

- Pero que débil eres mujer, no falta mucho ¿No puedes esperar?-. Pregunto un poco molesto Bankotsu.

- Creo que si pudiera esperar no te diría nada-. Kagome tenía hambre y estaba cansada, sus contestaciones tampoco eran muy agradables.

- ¡Estoy harto de tus caprichos! Has lo que quieras, yo me largo-.

- ¡Eres insoportable engreído! Yo si voy a descansar y volveré sola así que ya déjame en paz-.

- De acuerdo, pero si se aparece algún youkai y estas sola luego no te lamentes-. Y así se fue caminando.

- Eres tan molesto ¡Bien! Que se largue… Lo malo es que no tengo arco y flecha, la próxima vez saldré armada-. Kagome estaba tan cansada y hambrienta que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida.

Pasaron horas y llego la noche, Kagome seguía dormida, pero un ruido de entre los arbustos la despertó y al ser de noche se asustó un poco ¿Cómo era posible que haya dormido tanto? Era muy peligroso andar sola por esas horas, y más en esa época.

- ¿Quién está ahí?-. Demando Kagome con la mayor valentía que pudo, que no era mucha.

- Grrrrrrr-. Fue la respuesta que recibió la miko. Como pudo se paró y trato de distinguir de dónde provenía el gruñido.

-¡Demonios! No puedo ver nada. Está muy oscuro-. Kagome tenía que salir de ahí era demasiado peligroso.

- Grrrrrrr-.

- ¡Oh no! Esto no me está gustando nada-. Ahora si estaba preocupada, el gruñido se acercaba y también escuchaba pasos que se dirigían velozmente hacia ella.

- ¡Toma esto Sankon Tessou!-. Kagome estaba en el piso con las manos en sus oídos, lo único que escucho fue que el gruñido desaparecía y alguien le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

-¡Bankotsu, regresaste!-. Y se abrazó al cuerpo que estaba delante de ella.

- No soy el-. Fue la seca respuesta que hizo que se le congelara la sangre.

- Inu…yasha ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto soltándose inmediatamente de él y sin mirarlo a la cara, le dolía que estuviese ahí junto a ella después de lo que vio.

- ¡Keh! Solo pasaba por aquí-.

Kagome no respondió, simplemente lo dejo con la palabra en la boca comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

-¿A dónde diablos vas? No he terminado de hablar contigo-. En un segundo estaba en frente de ella, eso asusto un poco a Kagome.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que déjame en paz-. Trato de pasar pero él no se apartaba.

- Yo no he dicho que te podías ir, así que de aquí no sales-. Odiaba cuando Inuyasha se ponía así de terco.

- Déjame pasar, llevo mucha prisa-.

- No, no hasta que me digas que has estado haciendo estos días, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara te han estado buscando, y ni Shippo ni Kirara pudieron detectar tu aroma y ahora estas aquí como si nada.

Kagome estaba confundida, eso era cierto, después de todo no estaba tan lejos, si estaba lejos para caminar sola, pero Shippo y Kirara eran youkai con buen olfato y podrían haberla encontrado fácilmente.

- Eso a ti no te importa, y no lo hice a propósito. Y ahora déjame en paz que voy hacia la aldea-. Kagome ya se estaba enojando.

- ¿Cómo que no me importa? Además porqué llamaste a ese cadáver, también hueles a el-. Inuyasha se percató del aroma de Bankotsu en Kagome.

- Déjame en paz, aunque te lo diga no me creerías-. Kagome estaba molesta y ruborizada.

- No me interesa ¿Qué haces aquí y donde esta Bankotsu?-.

- No tengo porque responderte, adiós-. Trato de irse pero Inuyasha se interpuso de nuevo.- Quítate-. Ordeno Kagome per el no quiso obedecer y la quiso detener a la fuerza, entonces le sucedió lo mismo que a Bankotsu cuando quiso hacerle lo mismo, le quemo la mano.

- Maldita ¿Por qué me atacas? - Pregunto muy molesto Inuyasha.

- En ningún momento te ataque, tu quisiste retenerme a la fuerza, eso te pasa por grosero, además Bankotsu quiso retenerme así y también salió herido-. Eso lleno de celos a Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo que te quiso retener a la fuerza? Contesta -.

-No tengo porque-. Ahora sí pudo seguir adelante, pero…

-Tú no te vas-.

-Mírame… ¡Osuwari!-. Inuyasha quedo plantado cara al piso, entonces Kagome salió corriendo, pero cuando el conjuro dejo de hacer efecto Inuyasha ya la estaba alcanzando.

- Quieres dejarme en paz, vete con Kikyo que debe estar preocupada-. Celos. Odiaba sentir esos celos pero no los podía evitar.

- ¡Keh! ¿Ahora estas celosa perra?-. Pregunto descaradamente ¿Cómo se atrevía a tanto?

- Ya quisieras Inuyasha, ya te he dicho que me olvidaría de ti y trataría de ser feliz-. Esto borro la sonrisa del hanyou.- ¡Adiós!-.

Kagome estaba caminando e Inuyasha la seguía muy de cerca, él pensaba que ella no sabía que la seguía porque no sabía que los poderes de Kagome poco a poco iban aumentando sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Paso un tiempo y las luces de la aldea casi se podían ver, cuando de repente, de la nada aparece una sombra y abraza por la espalda a Kagome.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- Pregunto asustada, pero luego reconoció a esa sombra por su presencia.

- ¿Qué pretendes idiota matarme de un susto?-. La otra persona solamente se echó al piso a reír como un loco.

- No es gracioso ¡Casi me matas idiota!-.

- ¡Ay mujer sí que eres cobarde!- Bankotsu seguía riéndose de la pobre Kagome, mientras que Inuyasha observaba la escena con mucha ira ¿Cómo se atrevía ese cadáver a abrazarla así?

- Ya cállate ¿Dónde estabas? Me dejaste sola y me desperté hace unas horas y ya era de noche casi me mata un youkai pero…-. No quiso terminar la frase.

-¿Pero qué? Tú me dijiste que me largara ¿Qué no te acuerdas?- Pregunto haciéndose el ofendido, el sabía que Inuyasha andaba cerca así que decidió ser amable con Kagome para provocar al hanyou.

-¿Eh? Si lo recuerdo… Jajajaja, pero no tenías porque dejarme sola-. Ni ella sabía porque le estaba reclamando, después de todo ella lo corrió.

- Eres muy cambiante-.

-No pedí tu opinión, bien me largo ya no falta casi nada-.

- Espera, ya que estoy por aquí te acompañaré-. Dijo como restándole importancia.

- No es necesario que la acompañes, yo la llevaré-. Inuyasha salió de entre los árboles furioso.

- ¿Y a ti quien te hablo hibrido?-. Problemas, la palabra que se le vino a la mente a Kagome ante tal pregunta.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste sucio cadáver?-. Inuyasha estaba más que furioso y había desenvainado a Tessaiga.

- Te recuerdo que estoy vivo-. Le respondía Bankotsu con la arrogancia que tanto detestaba Kagome.

- No por mucho…-. Entonces Inuyasha comenzó a atacar a Bankotsu con furia.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganse! ¡Inuyasha déjalo en paz!-. Ante este pedido Inuyasha le lanzo un fuerte Kaze no kizu a Bankotsu dejándolo bastante malherido.

- ¡Bankotsu! Resiste te llevare a la aldea-. Kagome estaba preocupada y eso encolerizaba a Inuyasha.

-¡Quítate perra! O te matare a ti también-. Al ver que Kagome no se quitaba tomo con más fuerza a Tessaiga

- No lo haré ¿Por qué lo atacaste si no hizo nada malo?-.

-¡Keh! ¿Y ahora lo defiendes? Ah cierto se me había olvidado que te revuelcas con el-. Inuyasha seguía con su veneno ¿Es que acaso nunca creería en ella?

- Cállate, no sabes lo que dices, y no tienes nada que reprocharme tu estas con Kikyo así que a mi déjame en paz-. No lloraría delante de él.

- Bankotsu ¿Estas bien?-.

- Por supuesto que si no me ves… Le enseñare a esa bestia a no jugar conmigo-. Tomo a Banryuu y se dispuso a atacarlo peo Kagome no lo dejo. –Quítate, no te metas en esto-.

- ¿Estás loco? Te matara en este estado. Vayamos a la aldea así te podré curar las heridas y luego podrás irte a donde te plazca -. Kagome lo quería ayudar pero las últimas palabras de la miko molestaron al guerrero.

- ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí?-. Dijo bastante enojado.

- No quise decir eso, pero tú no vives aquí, es más ni siquiera sé dónde vives-.

Inuyasha estaba furioso lo estaban ignorando y ver a Kagome siendo tan amable con ese sujeto lo ponía de los mil demonios.

- Ya basta de estupideces… Kaze no…-. Fue interrumpido rápidamente por Kagome.

-¡OSUWARIIIIIIIIII! - Inevitablemente cayó al suelo dejándolo desmayado por el impacto, Kagome no se esperaba dejarlo en tal estado así que fue a verlo, eso molesto muchísimo al líder de los siete guerreros.

- Inuyasha, lo lamento-. Decía entre lágrimas, las cuales se limpió de inmediato para que nadie la viera.

- Estará bien, Vámonos-. Dijo Bankotsu, pero al pararse se desmayó o eso parecía.

- Bankotsu, resiste, Inuyasha ¿y ahora que haré?- Decía Kagome.- Bankotsu es humano podría morir en cambio Inuyasha solo esta aturdido. Perdóname Inuyasha pero debo salvarlo-. Así fue en busca de alguien que ayudara a traer a Bankotsu hasta la aldea para curarlo.

Mientras de los árboles salía Kikyo.

-Déjate de hacerte el dormido Bankotsu dime ¿Cómo vas con el plan?-.

- Ya falta poco… ahora vete o este hibrido despertara y Kagome no tarda en llegar-.

- Vaya ahora la llamas por su nombre-. Kikyo se burlaba de Bankotsu mientras enrojecía enfurecido.

- Ya vete-. Dijo secamente mientras Kikyo se iba rápidamente por donde vino.

Al rato…

-Bankotsu, Inuyasha…-. Inuyasha seguía aturdido pero no faltaba mucho para que despertara así que Kagome se apresuró llevándose a Bankotsu.

-Maldita Kagome ¡Ya me las pagara!- Inuyasha se había recuperado tiempo después y ahora se dirigía a la aldea.

**Continuara…**

**:.**

Nota: Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento Out from under de Britney Spears


	13. Kagome es raptada

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 13**

…

_Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet._

_Are you having trouble focusin' throught the day?  
Do you find yourself, still callin' my name?  
Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?  
I bet you realize, that she ain't half the woman I am._

_Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man?  
I hope you know that, you can't come back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass_

…

Al llegar a la aldea lo primero que hizo Kagome fue pedir ayuda a la anciana Kaede. Todos la miraron perplejos, la miko había desaparecido hace días y lo primero que hacía era pedir ayuda, sin mirar a nadie en la habitación.

- ¡Anciana Kaede! Ayúdeme por favor, Bankotsu está herido. Si lo dejo así puede morir-. Obviamente ella no sospechaba que las heridas del guerrero eran superficiales, pero en el estado en el que se veía nadie pensaba que el líder de los siete guerreros fingía.

Por otro lado cuando Sango, Miroku y Shippo escucharon a Kagome hablar tan preocupada pensaron que se trataba de Inuyasha, pero cuando escucharon el nombre de Bankotsu, no podían creer las palabras de Kagome ¿Cómo era posible después de lo que había pasado ella se preocupara por él?

- ¿De qué hablas Kagome?- Pregunto un poco alarmada Sango, pero feliz de volver a ver a su amiga.

-Es verdad, llevas desaparecida varios días, ni Kirara ni Shippo pudieron rastrear tu aroma, nos tenías realmente preocupados ¿Y si Inuyasha intentaba dañarte?-. Miroku se veía realmente preocupado.

- Vamos amigos no es tiempo para eso, ya les contare todo lo sucedido pero ahora tengo que ayudar a Bankotsu-. Finalizo dejando a todos muy confundidos.

- De acuerdo Kagome, ya nos contaras-. Decía sin ganas Sango.

- Bien, anciana Kaede ¿Me ayudara?-. Pregunto esperanzada.

- Por supuesto niña, que lo recuesten en aquel futon, pero Kagome, tú te harás responsable que no mate a nadie-. Señalo Kaede, ella de verdad quería ayudar a Kagome, pero no confiaba para nada en Bankotsu.

- Claro anciana Kaede, el por el momento no es peligroso, es mas ya me ha ayudado en más de una ocasión-. Dijo convencida Kagome.

Kaede se dispuso a curar a Bankotsu con ayuda de la joven. A los ojos de Kagome el joven guerrero se veía en peligro de muerte, pero en realidad estaba fingiendo descaradamente.

- Bankotsu, mira como estas. Todo es por mi culpa. Lo siento mucho-.

Bankotsu al escucharla tan preocupada quiso decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero esa no era la parte del plan, además que era demasiado orgulloso y en eso se asemejaba a Inuyasha.

Hacia unos instantes que Kagome había terminado con los cuidados a Bankotsu y estaba bastante cansada. Todas esas emociones en pocas horas la cansaban tanto, que no se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida.

- Ka… ¡Kagome!-. Sango miraba sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, había pasado un rato desde que Kagome termino de curar a Bankotsu, entonces la taijiya decidió ir a ver qué pasaba que no salía de la habitación, pero cuando entro lo que menos espero ver era a Kagome dormida arrodillada al lado de Bankotsu con los brazos en el pecho de este, y a su vez el guerrero la sostenía de la cintura, como si estuviera abrazándola.

- Kagome…-. Nada. Se veía el cansancio en la cara de la miko y no quería despertarla pero Sango tenía mucho que preguntar, además que esa posición no era la más cómoda para dormir.

- Kagome-. Al fin la joven abrió sus azules ojos y miro a Sango confundida.

-¿Qué sucede Sango?-

-Mira en donde te dormiste-. No le agradaba mucho haber encontrado a Kagome en esa situación, pero no podía evitar las ganas de reírse al ver a su amiga mitrar avergonzada en donde se encontraba.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! Maldición es la segunda vez que me pasa-.

-¿Cómo que es la segunda vez que te pasa?-. Sango estaba confundida y un poco molesta, todavía no entendía como Kagome estaba ayudando a ese sujeto que tanto daño le hizo, porque Sango sospechaba que el joven de larga trenza tramaba algo desde el primer día que reapareció en sus vidas.

- Pues… Veras Sango, pasaron muchas cosas desde que Salí esa noche a caminar-

- Cuéntame-. Sango la animo a hablar.

- Está bien, no creo que Bankotsu despierte por ahora-. Lo que ella no sabía es que él ya estaba despierto, desde que tuvo ese impulso de abrazarla.

Kagome comenzó a relatar la historia.

…_**Flashback…**_

- Sango iré a caminar, esta vez iré sola ya que no me alejare-.

- Claro Kagome, pero no tardes mucho, los demás no tardan en regresar, luego cenaremos-.

- De acuerdo Sango, no te preocupes-. Se despidió de Sango y salió a caminar.

Indudablemente estaba muy feliz por sus amigos, por fin serian felices, pero su felicidad no podía ser completa al menos no sin él. Siguió caminando un trecho más y sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía llego a un pequeño lago, el lugar era hermoso, el clima era cálido, la luna iluminaba ese paisaje y lo hacía único, pero no solo ella estaba disfrutando de ese paisaje, sino que hay en ese mágico lugar una pareja estaba amándose.

Kagome no había podido evitar mirar y cuando avergonzada descubrió quienes eran su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, creyó que moriría ahí mismo, sus ojos no paraban de derramar amargas lágrimas.

Si bien era cierto que ella renuncio a Inuyasha, una cosa es hacerse la idea que ya no podría verlo ni sentirlo cerca pero ver la escena que tenía a unos metros delante de ella. Simplemente la mataba en vida.

Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado complaciendo a Kikyo que no presto atención a nada a su alrededor eran solo ellos dos. Kagome estaba inmóvil no podía articular palabra y mucho menos podía huir, la pobre no sabía que hacer, pero tampoco quería ser descubierta espiando así que tratando de no hacerse notar ni por su llanto ni por sus pasos, como pudo salió de ahí.

- Inuyasha… ¿Por qué?...-. Eso lo dijo estando bastante lejos, pero una ráfaga de viento llevo el aroma de Kagome al olfato del hanyou y sus agudos oídos oyeron esa frase dicha con tanto dolor.

…**Fin Flashback…**

- Por eso fue que me aleje tanto-. Kagome estaba llorando como nunca, más que ese día en que los vio.

- ¿Y por eso tardaste tanto en volver?-. Sango estaba furiosa, no con ella sino con Inuyasha, el tenia buen olfato y sabia quien estaba cerca de el en ese momento, pero no le importo, solo le quería causar dolor a su pobre amiga.

- No, no solo fue por eso. Cuando vi todo aquello, me fui corriendo de ahí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando sentí que mi cuerpo no resistía más, sin poder evitarlo, me caí al pisar mal. Seguí llorando y sin que me diera cuenta, un youkai se había acercado lo suficiente como para matarme, y de repente escuche la voz de Bankotsu que había atacado al youkai eliminándolo, pero al hacerlo cayó producto de todas las heridas que tenía. Me había salvado y se veía muy mal, entonces decidí ayudarlo. Al principio era bastante insoportable, pero luego me acostumbre a su presencia, después de todo en el estado que lo dejo Sesshomaru, no podía ni moverse…-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sesshomaru en esto?-. Interrumpió Sango.

- Pues… veras el muy idiota quiso buscar diversión desafiando a Sesshomaru y bueno… ese fue el resultado, casi muere-. Decía Kagome.

Mientras Bankotsu usaba todo su auto-control para evitar insultarla, se suponía que estaba herido de gravedad, pero esa chiquilla lo estaba haciendo quedar como un idiota Kamikaze.

-Sí que es raro, Sesshomaru jamás perdona a quien lo desafía, Rin está haciendo un buen trabajo domando a la bestia-. Esta frase hizo reír a Kagome. –Dime ¿Por qué crees que Sesshomaru no lo mató?-.

- La verdad no tengo idea, pero recuerda que es uno de nuestros enemigos más fuertes y ha causado muchos problemas, no es fácil de matar-. Dijo Kagome.

- Y dime ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste cuidándolo?-.

- Si ¿Qué más podía hacer? Volver aquí para sufrir y llorar todo el día por haber encontrado a Inuyasha y a Kikyo haciendo el amor. Por más que Bankotsu sea un idiota engreído y alguien en extremo peligroso, con él y sus caprichos de enfermo no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido, pero sabía que tenía que regresar y explicar unas cuantas cosas antes de empezar mi viaje-.

- ¿Qué viaje?-. Sango no se esperaba eso.

- Decidí hacer un viaje, para ver si puedo buscar la forma de volver a mi época, ahora más que nunca deseo irme. Pero descuida, me iré después de tu boda, por nada del mundo me la perdería. Además tengo que hablar con la anciana Kaede, posiblemente si entreno, pueda haber alguna oportunidad de usar mi poder espiritual para volver-.

Mientras tanto, Bankotsu obtuvo una valiosa información que le serviría para acercarse a la joven.

Sango estaba a punto de decirle que eso era muy arriesgado, pero un fuerte grito se escuchó a fuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede.

-¡Sal, Bankotsu! No seas cobarde ¡Sal y pelea!- Era Inuyasha que se había recuperado del conjuro de Kagome.

-¡Diablos! ¿Ahora qué haremos?- Pregunto Kagome.

- No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí-. Sango estaba muy molesta con Inuyasha.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Inuyasha?- Pregunto Miroku adelantándose a Sango que salía de la casa.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Miroku no te metas en esto-. Gruño el hanyou.

-¡Claro que me importa!-

- Ya basta, dejen de discutir-. Grito Kagome.

-Tu… Maldita, casi me matas con ese conjuro-. Ladro Inuyasha.

- Yo… Yo no lo hice a propósito, tu casi matas a Bankotsu, y esta vez no estaba haciendo nada malo ¡Eres un idiota!-.

¿Cómo se atrevía a defenderlo de esa manera? Eso lo enfureció aún más.

-Ya cállate tarde o temprano lo matare y nadie podrá evitarlo-. Dijo enfurecido Inuyasha.

- Eso está por una voz saliendo de la casa, Bankotsu continuaba fingiendo, las heridas eran verdaderas, pero no lo afectaban y se hacia la victima delante de Kagome.

-¿Qué haces levantado, acaso quieres morir?-. Preguntaba preocupada Kagome dejando a todos sorprendidos por la preocupación de la joven del futuro.

- Estoy bien, no es nada-. Eso era verdad, aunque lo dijo como si fuera todo lo contrario.

- ¿De que estas hablando?-. Ellos continuaban hablando como si estuviesen solos e Inuyasha ya no lo soportaba.

-Malditos ¿Cómo se atreven a volver a ignorarme?-. E inesperadamente se lanzó a atacar a Bankotsu, lo que no esperaba era que Kagome pusiera un campo de energía para proteger al guerrero.

-¡No lo matarás Inuyasha!-. Su cuerpo comenzó brillar destilando nuevamente esos destellos rosados, pero al estar tan agotada y al no tener control total sobre sus poderes, su cuerpo cayó tendido al suelo completamente inconsciente.

-¡KAGOMEEE!-Gritaron todos incluyendo Inuyasha y Bankotsu que no podía creer que la miko se enfrentara a Inuyasha por defenderlo.

-¡Maldito!-. Dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-¡Keh! Que no se te olvide Bankotsu la perra es mía-. Y salto al árbol más alto llevándose a Kagome con el dejando a todos desconcertados.

- Demonios, tenemos que hacer algo, Inuyasha estaba furioso, no sabemos que le puede llegar a hacer a Kagome-. Decía Sango abrazando a Shippo que estaba demasiado preocupado.

-¡Cállense ya!-. Dijo Bankotsu-. Yo iré por ella-.

- Tú no te metas, ella está así por tu culpa si le pasa algo te matare-. Sango estaba desesperada.

- Ya basta los dos, ahora hay que ir por la señorita Kagome, no creo que sea conveniente que este con Inuyasha en este estado, estaba demasiado celoso y puede cometer cualquier locura-. Miroku temía que Inuyasha tomara a Kagome por la fuerza.

- Eso no lo permitiré, todavía tengo que aclarar unos asuntos con él-.

Bankotsu tramaba algo esta vez Sango estaba segura.

-¿Y tú que planeas? En ese estado no puedes ni sostener tu alabarda-. Decía Sango retándolo con la mirada.

- No me provoques, he estado peor y así como estoy podría matarlos a todos ustedes-.

- ¿Y que estas esperando?- Continuaba Sango.

- Por el momento tengo mejores cosas que hacer -. Fue adentro por sus pertenencias y salió rumbo al bosque en busca del hibrido que se llevó a Kagome.

- ¡Maldición! Esto no era parte del plan, es una gran complicación, pero ya se quién me va a ayudar en esta-. Y así siguió su camino, pero primero pasaría a buscar a su aliada.

Por el bosque, Inuyasha iba lo más rápido que podía llevándose a Kagome lejos de todos, Ya se le había salido de control, sus celos lo dominaban, su instinto le decía que ese Cadáver le quería quitar a la que debió ser su hembra, y eso no se lo iba a permitir. Entre tanto Kagome comenzaba a despertar.

**Continuara…**

**:.**

Nota: Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento Shattered glass de Britney Spears


	14. Tratando de escapar

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 14**

…

_Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way.  
__And you'll never hurt me again._

…

Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome en brazos, seguía saltando de árbol en árbol hasta encontrar un lugar seguro. Kagome estaba comenzando a despertar, pero Inuyasha no lo notaba ya que estaba concentrado en saltar y escapar y no prestaba atención a ninguna otra cosa.

Kagome por su parte, al despertar no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundida lo último que recordaba era que había tratado de salvar a Bankotsu de Inuyasha poniendo un campo de energía y después de eso no se acordaba de nada más. Y ahora despertarse y nada más que en los brazos de Inuyasha no se lo esperaba, definitivamente eso no era bueno. Pensó en varias posibilidades de liberarse pero a esas alturas, si gritaba Osuwari la más dañada seria ella, así que mientras pensaba cómo hacer para liberarse fingía estar inconsciente para evitar tener cualquier clase de dialogo con el hanyou.

En otro lado del bosque, Bankotsu iba a toda prisa en busca de Kikyo para contarle como se habían salido de control las cosas, el de ninguna manera imagino posible el ataque de celos que le dio a Inuyasha, según sus cálculos el hanyou jamás perdonaría a Kagome por lo sucedido en las termas o al menos no tan fácil, pero ahora en un ataque de celos e ira había secuestrado a Kagome, llevándosela quien sabe dónde. Esto era lo que el guerrero más maldecía, él no era ni youkai ni hanyou, era un simple humano y no le sería tan fácil ubicarlos, pero… Siempre contaba con ella, Kikyo que hasta ahora le había ayudado más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo tampoco confiaba en ella en plenitud, a decir verdad, no confía en nadie.

Recorrió un largo trecho hasta encontrarla, estaba en una aldea, escucho que estaba ayudando a una mujer a dar a luz.

- Díganme ¿En qué casa está?-. Demando Bankotsu con impaciencia.

- Es… esta en aquella casa señor-. Dijo el aldeano temeroso, en esa época contradecir a un hombre como Bankotsu era perder automáticamente la vida.

- Bien-. Bankotsu siguió la dirección indicada y entro en la casa bruscamente.

- ¡Kikyo, sal de ahí!-.

-¿Pero qué escándalo es ese? Ah… Eres tu Bankotsu ¿Qué significa esto? Tu no debes estar aquí ¿Qué haces que no estas con Kagome?-.

Bankotsu antes de hablar hizo una mueca bastante sarcástica y prosiguió, sabía que con lo que le diría a la ex-muerta se pondría furiosa.

- Pues…-.

- Déjate de estupideces Bankotsu, no estoy de humor para tus intrigas-. Kikyo estaba bastante irritable.

- No te va a agradar lo que te diré, pero en fin, tu hanyou rapto a Kagome y no sé a dónde la llevo, por eso vine a que me digas donde está-. Bankotsu vio a Kikyo palidecer, si es que podía palidecer más.

-¡Eso es imposible! Inuyasha no puede tocar a otra mujer que no sea yo. Lo sabes muy bien. A no ser que…-.

- ¡Qué! Habla de una maldita vez, demonios-. Ahora era Bankotsu el impaciente.

- Nada que debas saber-. Y sin decir nada tomo su arco y flechas se fue en busca de Inuyasha dejando atrás al guerrero.

- ¡Maldita, espérame!-.

- Ten cuidado como me hablas recuerda que con esto puedo regresarte de donde no debiste haber vuelto-. Kikyo enfrentaba a Bankotsu mostrándole la perla de las cuatro almas.

- Y tú piensas que me afectan tus amenazas tu sabes que sin mí no puedes hacer absolutamente nada, así que piensa bien lo que harás antes de atacarme, y no pienses que lo lograras tan fácil-. Bankotsu sonreía triunfal, ya que todo lo que dijo era la pura verdad.

- No te confíes tanto, ahora hay que ir en busca de esos-. Dijo Kikyo y sin decir más partieron en busca de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Mientras Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban buscando a su amiga, Kirara hacia todo lo posible por localizarlos al igual que Shippo, pero Inuyasha era tan veloz que los confundía, además que sabía cómo despistarlos.

- A este paso no llegaremos jamás-. Comento Shippo.

- No ganas nada con desesperarte, lo que tenemos que hacer es continuar, no estamos tan lejos sino ya hubiesen perdido su rastro-.

- Es verdad, Miroku tiene razón si nos desesperamos, no solucionaremos nada-. Decía Sango apoyando a Miroku.

- Tienen razón, lo siento seguiremos adelante.- Afirmo Shippo un poco más tranquilo, reanudando así la búsqueda de Kagome e Inuyasha con más esperanzas.

A una gran distancia, Kagome era dejada con delicadeza en el suelo de una oscura cueva, Inuyasha todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente consiente puesto que estaba distraído buscando la manera de que nadie descubriera la dichosa cueva.

- Kagome… Si tú no eres mía no serás de nadie-. Con esta frase de Inuyasha a Kagome le recorrió un horrible escalofrió por la espalda.

Kagome en tanto estaba angustiada, no sabía si Inuyasha le haría daño o no, jamás espero que la secuestrara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tanto, llevándola lejos después de todo lo que paso? Ella no comprendía como era posible que a pesar de marcar a Kikyo se atrevía a acercarse a ella de esa manera. ¿Es que acaso quería verla sufrir más?

- Kagome… Si no me hubieses traicionado seguramente tendríamos cachorros-. Inuyasha estaba pensando en voz alta y esa afirmación que acababa de hacer partió el corazón a Kagome, a pesar de llevarla hasta ahí motivado por sus celos, seguía pensando en que ella lo traiciono. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

- Kagome ¿Por qué demonios no puedo sacarte de mi mente? ¡Maldición! Y ahora ese maldito cadáver de Bankotsu ¿Qué pretende ahora acercándose a ti?-. Seguía pensando en voz alta, hasta que se percató que la miko esta consiente.

- Perra… ¿Ya despertaste?-. Dijo cambiando completamente el tono de voz. Kagome no respondió, pero Inuyasha vio en su mirada que estaba furiosa y decepcionada.

- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Inuyasha?-. Finalmente Kagome Respondió con otra pregunta.

- Vengarme… ya te lo había dicho-.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus estupideces y no pienso jugar tus juegos, ya demasiado daño me has hecho-. Estaba poniéndose de pie, pero al hacerlo su vista se nublo y cayo sentada, todavía no se recuperaba del todo. Inuyasha quiso acercarse pero la mirada de hielo que le dio Kagome lo paralizo y no pudo hacerlo.

- No te acerques Inuyasha, déjame ir. ¡Es más me voy a ir! No tengo por qué estar aquí-.

- Si te vas o no… ¡Lo decido yo! Y tú no te vas a ningún lado-. Grito Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Es que acaso no te basto verme sufrir todo este tiempo?

- ¡Keh!-.

- ¡¿Esa es tu respuesta?! Eres un egoísta ¡Osuwari!-. Instantáneamente Inuyasha cayó al suelo gritando mil maldiciones.

- ¡Maldición! Perra deja de hacer eso-.

- ¡Ya me tienes harta! No pienso quedarme un minuto más cerca de ti-.

- Ya te dije que no te iras-.

-¡Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!-. Dejando a Inuyasha casi inconsciente y estampado, Kagome buscaba la forma de salir de la cueva, ya que estaba oscuro y no veía nada. Cuando finalmente encontró la salida, con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a correr, aunque solo momentos más tarde Inuyasha se recuperaba y comenzaba a seguirla.

- Sal Kagome, puedo olerte, se dónde estas-.

- ¿Qué haré? No quiero que me haga más daño ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?-.

- Te dije que te encontraría…-.

- Inu…Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

- Vengarme, ya te lo dije-.

- Y sigues diciendo lo mismo…-. Kagome se estaba cansando y no permitiría que Inuyasha la lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.- Bien hazlo-.

- No tienes que decírmelo-. Acto seguido Inuyasha la tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a lamerle el cuello. Kagome se empezaba asustar, tenía entendido que Inuyasha no podía tocar a otra que no fuera Kikyo.

- Esta va a ser parte de mi venganza, voy a tener lo que ese cadáver probó antes que yo-. Ante estas palabras Kagome empezó a llorar, era un maldito.

- No pienses que me voy a dejar, eres un maldito Inuyasha tú no puedes tocarme-.

-¡Keh! Entonces que estoy haciendo-. Inuyasha no dejaba de tocar a Kagome, la había apresado contra un árbol y la tenía sujeta de las manos para que no escapara, pero Kagome tenía libres las piernas, así que se concentró para no fallar y le dio una buena patada en entrepierna, ganando así tiempo y por lo menos así podría intentar escapar.

- Mal… Maldita-.

- Te lo mereces Inuyasha-. Y mientras que el hanyou trataba de recuperarse del terrible golpe, Kagome se alejaba rápidamente tratando de no tropezar en el camino, todavía no entendía cómo es que sus poderes no reaccionaron para defenderse, en otras situaciones ya les había quemado las manos a él y a Bankotsu, pero ahora estaba tan asustada por la agresividad de Inuyasha que lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearlo, pero siendo hanyou no tardaría en recuperarse.

- ¡Hasta que te encuentro!-. Dijo una voz agarrándola de la cintura y saltando hacia un árbol.

- ¡Que! Suéltame, maldito, suéltame-. Kagome estaba histérica.

- ¿Así que si interrumpí después de todo? Si quieres te llevo de regreso con ese hanyou-.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-. Kagome le pregunto sorprendida a Bankotsu, la última vez que lo vio estaba malherido y de eso no hacía más de dos o tres horas.

- Ya te dije que aunque sea humano soy más resistente que todos ustedes, no por algo soy el líder de los siete guerreros-. Contesto arrogantemente el joven de larga trenza.

- No es momento para que me describas tus capacidades superiores, tengo que salir de aquí, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Contesta-.

- Tus amigos vienen un poco atrasados y yo me adelante-.

- Bankotsu… ¿Por qué me ayudas?-. Kagome desconfiaba de él, pero sentía la necesidad de saber por qué la ayudaba.

- Porque quiero, además es una buena oportunidad que me sirve para volverme más fuerte, y también para vengarme de Inuyasha ya que fue el quien me quito la vida en el monte Hakurei-. Kagome se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, Bankotsu fue absorbido por Naraku, pero Inuyasha lo derroto.

- Se está acercando ¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Kagome para cambiar el tema.

- Tu quédate tranquila yo te protegeré, tómalo como pago por todo lo que has hecho por mí-. Eso fue extraño, no esperaba eso de Bankotsu.

- De acuerdo ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-.

- Has lo que quieras, ya te dije lo que haré-.

- Esta bien Bankotsu, confiare en ti-. Ante la respuesta de Kagome, Bankotsu sonrió para sus adentros había ganado un buen punto a su favor; y sin que Kagome lo esperara la tomó en sus brazos y se fueron saltando de árbol en árbol. Kagome, por su parte no podía creer la fuerza del guerrero.

Muy cerca de ellos estaba Inuyasha furioso por lo que acababa de ver, así que decidió seguirlos.

- Kagome ¿Te diste cuenta que nos está siguiendo?-.

- Ban… Bankotsu, jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre-. Comento Kagome sonrojada y sorprendida, él siempre se burlaba de ella llamándola mujer.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no te llamas así?-. Bankotsu tampoco se había dado cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre, no quería entrar en ese juego pero al parecer, ya había caído.

- Si… Pero me pareció extraño que me llamaras por mi nombre-.

- A mí también-. Lo dijo para sí mismo pero Kagome lo escucho a la perfección.

- Aunque debo reconocer que me agrada que digas mi nombre-. En ese momento Bankotsu freno la marcha de golpe, haciendo que Kagome se preocupara.

- ¿Qué sucede?-.

- Nada, sigamos sujétate fuerte-. Bankotsu se estaba ganando la confianza de Kagome poco a poco, lo sabía y eso le molestaba en sobremanera, él no quería tener ninguna simpatía por la miko pero su personalidad lo atraía inevitablemente. Pero lamentablemente para él, tenía que ganar su confianza de todos modos y así cumplir con su venganza.

- ¿Qué haremos con Inuyasha? Cada vez está más cerca-.

- De ese hanyou me encargare yo, pero en el caso que no pueda, tu tendrás que ayudarme ¿Podrás enfrentarte a él?-. Pregunto molesto Bankotsu.

- Lo intentare, no permitiré que nos haga daño, ya no más-. Bankotsu asintió pero no estaba muy seguro de que Kagome lograra enfrentarse a Inuyasha.

Mientras que Bankotsu y Kagome se marchaban, Inuyasha pretendía seguirlos, pero de repente Kikyo salió detrás de un árbol sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Inuyasha?-.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kikyo?-.

- Aun no has respondido mi pregunta-.

- Si ya lo sabes no preguntes-.

- Tienes razón, ya lo sé y por eso mismo, si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras a esa chiquilla, sabes que yo soy tu mujer y si me traicionas atente a las consecuencias que no se te olvide Inuyasha-. Y así como había llegado se fue.

- ¡Maldición! Esto no se quedara así-. Dijo reanudando la marcha en busca de Kagome y ese maldito cadáver. Después se encargaría de Kikyo.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

**Notas:** Muchas gracias por leer =)


	15. Triple problema

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 15**

…

You think that I might back down but I won't  
Think that I might have doubts but I don't  
No insecurities, won't you just let me, let me be?  
Think that you know me now but you don't  
Think that I can't stand on my own

Won't you just let me, let me be

…

Kagome estaba bastante extrañada, el comportamiento de Bankotsu últimamente había sido desconcertante. Después del pasado episodio con Inuyasha, hacía ya más de un mes y medio, el guerrero se comportaba por momentos frío y por momentos demasiado amable y eso era algo que confundía, además de que lo veía casi todos los días. Ella no esperaba verlo más, pero casi todos los días por alguna casualidad se lo encontraba entrenando, volviendo de entrenar o cuando ella decidía pasear por el bosque sola o con Shippo y Kirara.

Kagome estaba sentada a la orilla del río con Sango, mientras que Miroku, Shippo y Kirara habían salido de la aldea.

- Oye… Kagome ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto demasiado pensativa ¿Todavía estas preocupada por Inuyasha?-.

La mirada de Sango reflejaba preocupación, últimamente veía a Kagome muy pensativa y la escuchaba suspirar muy a menudo, y también estaba el hecho que la miko estaba viendo muy seguido al líder de los siete guerreros y eso la tenía muy intranquila.

- ¿Eh? No es nada Sango-Chan, es solo que…-.

- ¿Qué? Dime que te sucede estas muy rara-.

- Es solo que no me acostumbro a todas las cosas que pasaron y que están pasando… Es todo tan confuso. Además tú recuerdas lo que pase hace más de un mes. No puedo creer que Inuyasha intentara…-. No pudo continuar hablando porque sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir y ella se había prometido no llorar más por Inuyasha, pero recordar lo que vivió la superaba.

- A mí también me parece extraño y no puedo entenderlo, se supone que él no puede tocar a nadie más que Kikyo y sin embargo quiso forzarte, por suerte no tardamos en llegar… Y además Bankotsu te ayudo a escapar también eso no me cierra del todo ¿Qué pretenderá?-. Le decía Sango a Kagome, aunque lo último lo dijo más para ella.

Mientras que Sango reflexionaba, Kagome se sumergía en los recuerdos de hacía más de un mes.

…**Flashback…**

- ¿Qué haremos con Inuyasha? Cada vez está más cerca-.

- De ese hanyou me encargare yo, pero en el caso que no pueda, tu tendrás que ayudarme ¿Podrás enfrentarte a él?-. Pregunto molesto Bankotsu.

- Lo intentare, no permitiré que nos haga daño, ya no más-. Bankotsu asintió pero no estaba muy seguro de que Kagome lograra enfrentarse a Inuyasha.

Después de eso los dos intentaron salir del bosque en el que estaban, cerca de ellos Inuyasha los seguía demasiado enfadado, otra vez ese cadáver le había arrebatado de las manos a Kagome.

- No ganaran nada con escapar, la perra es mía y si no es mía no es de nadie.-Amenazaba a los gritos Inuyasha.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso híbrido? Primero nos tendrás que enfrentarme para poder lograrlo-. Ante este comentario Kagome se tensó, ella no quería enfrentarse a Inuyasha todavía estaba bastante nerviosa por lo vivido hace unos momentos.

- Déjame en paz Inuyasha, no lograras nada conmigo, vete con Kikyo y déjame en paz-. Kagome apenas tenía el valor para hablar, pero igual se enfrentó a Inuyasha.

- ¡Keh! Ahora te quejas pero yo sentí como me deseabas a pesar de tu miedo, ¿Te olvidas que tengo buen olfato?-. Decía arrogantemente y con sonrisa sexy y de triunfo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Eres un embustero, tú no puedes tocarme y aun así pretendes faltarme el respeto-. Kagome estaba furiosa y completamente avergonzada, sabía que Inuyasha no mentía, a pesar de todo en ese momento por un segundo deseó que la tomara aunque sea por una vez, pero eso es algo que jamás admitiría ante él o a cualquier persona.

- Eres tú la embustera, cuando yo te dije que quería vengarme tú me dijiste "hazlo" ¿No recuerdas?-. Inuyasha remarco hazlo, con una voz muy sexy, además se regocijaba al ver la cara de odio con la que lo miraba Bankotsu.

- Eres un IDIOTA OSUWARI-. Exclamo furiosa Kagome-. Cuando dije eso pensé que querías golpearme o matarme no pensé que me fueras a querer forzar, maldito-. Kagome estaba a punto de llorar, pero se aguantó las ganas, ella no lloraría más por él.

- Bankotsu vámonos por favor-. Le pidió al guerrero de larga trenza, pero este no se movía observaba al hanyou estampado en el piso con ira en sus ojos azules.- Bankotsu ¿Qué te sucede?-. Pregunto un poco asustada ante la mirada del guerrero, que de pronto le recordó a como era tiempo atrás.

- Tienes razón te llevare con tus amigos, no deben estar lejos.- Bankotsu pensó que era conveniente marcharse, no podía enfrentarse a Inuyasha sin su Banryuu, jamás salía sin ella y en ese momento que la necesitaba no la tenía con él.

- Esperen, ustedes no se van a ningún lugar, ni piensen en escapar porque no se los permitiré-.

- Esta agradable conversación se me hace muy familiar… ¿Será que cada vez que dices eso terminamos a kilómetros lejos de ti?-. Preguntaba sarcásticamente Bankotsu, esto enfureció a Inuyasha en extremo.

- ¡Maldito cadáver! ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? Te aniquilaré-.

- Tú no harás nada, es suficiente Inuyasha-. Sango, Shippo y Miroku llegaron montados en Kirara justo a tiempo para evitar un desastre.

- Ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto ya se los dije-. Gruñía Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué dices perro tonto? Kagome es nuestra amiga y no dejaremos que le hagas daño. Es hora que superes esto-. Decía Shippo, al que todos quedaron mirando por lo maduras que fueron sus palabras, este instintivamente se subió al hombro de Miroku avergonzado.

- Tú cállate-. Shippo casi se desmaya de la impresión, Inuyasha nunca le había hablado así.

- No le hables así a Shippo, sabes bien que tiene razón, deja de comportarte como un idiota y madura de una vez-. Sango era la que le hablaba a Inuyasha bastante enojada por cómo le había hablado al pequeño zorrito.

- Ya les dije que no se metieran, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de ustedes, pero no interfieran porque mi paciencia tiene un límite-.

- Aquí la que más paciencia tiene soy yo... Y ya se me está acabando. ¿Cómo eres tan cínico de venir a arrastrarte ante esta chiquilla?-. Kikyo había salido de entre los arbustos como un fantasma. Todos se tensaron al instante, inclusive Bankotsu, nadie esperaba verla nuevamente.

- Ki… Kikyo ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-. Esto se ponía peor, Kagome no soportaba ver la pelea de pareja que estaban teniendo.

- Eso es lo que quiero que tú me digas ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no te puedes acercar a otra mujer que no sea yo… Aunque tampoco veo a ninguna por aquí-. Ese comentario tan desagradable enfureció a Kagome y a Sango.

- ¡Keh! Sango si es una mujer-. Dijo Inuyasha, solo para caer estampado segundos después-.

- ¡OSUWARI!-. Kagome casi se queda sin aire al gritar tan fuerte el conjuro.

- Mal...Maldita-. Decía adolorido el hanyou.

- Te lo mereces por idiota-. Afirmaban todos.

- Es suficiente de tanta estupidez, Inuyasha vámonos de aquí-. Con ese comentario Kikyo empezó a recitar un conjuro que ninguno parecía comprender, pero al ver como Inuyasha se levantaba y la miraba como poseído todos comprendieron que era un hechizo de sumisión y el hecho que la marca que tenía en el cuello Kikyo brillaba con un rojo radiante los hizo comprender. Inuyasha seria castigado por faltarle el respeto a Kikyo.

Kagome no podía creer lo que veía, Inuyasha no tenía voluntad, seguía a Kikyo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero antes de marcharse le dio una mirada a Kagome que ella no supo descifrar.

- Bien salgamos de aquí, volvamos a la aldea-. Bankotsu estaba tenso, pero todavía no sabía porque.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de Kagome, tú te puedes ir-. Sango le recomendó fríamente a Bankotsu que se largara.

- Hagan lo que les venga en gana. Ya nos veremos Kagome-. Después tomo la dirección contraria a ellos y desapareció de su vista.

…**Fin Flashback…**

-Kagome… Kagome-. Sango movía su mano delante de la cara de Kagome para ver si reaccionaba, pero la miko estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.- ¡Kagome!-. Esta vez movió su brazo para que reaccionara.

- Lo siento mucho Sango, pero estaba recordando lo sucedido aquel día antes de volver a la aldea-.

-Ah… ¿Qué recordaste?-.

- Pues… La discusión entre Inuyasha y… Kikyo, desde ese día no lo hemos vuelto a ver. Después de todo él le debe fidelidad-. Kagome no asimilaba del todo lo que pasó con Inuyasha y la ex-muerta.

- Bueno aunque sea un poco doloroso para ti, creo que es lo mejor así no corres peligro-.

- Si, tienes razón. Ahora me concentraré en el entrenamiento que haré con la anciana Kaede, esta vez desarrollaré mis poderes espirituales a ver si puedo regresar-.

- ¿Estás segura Kagome? Puede ser peligroso, necesitarás mucha concentración y será muy agotador-.

- Ya lo sé, la misma anciana Kaede me explico el proceso en estos días, pero me esforzaré-.

- Me alegro escuchar eso, ya que las mujeres débiles me fastidian-. Bankotsu estaba detrás de ellas con su enorme alabarda acuestas.

- ¿Tú que haces por aquí?-. Pregunto de mala gana Sango.

- ¡Sango-chan! No le hagas caso Bankotsu ¿Qué haces por la aldea?-. Indagó amigablemente.

- Regresaba de entrenar ¿Cuándo empiezas tu entrenamiento?-.

- En estos días ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

- Simple curiosidad-. Estaba a punto de irse pero Sango lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pretendes con Kagome?- Demando Sango.

- Nada en particular, por el momento-. Esta respuesta no le cayó nada bien a la taijiya.

- Pero que cínico eres, no te pases de listo con ella-. Amenazó.

- Bueno… Por el momento no hay problema Sango-. Kagome trato de calmar a su amiga.

- Nos veremos-. Ahora sí, el guerrero se fue en dirección al bosque.

- Es muy extraño Kagome no confíes tanto en el-. Le recomendó Sango.

- No creo que sea malo, hasta ahora no hizo más que ayudarme-. Kagome era tanto Ingenua como terca y al parecer no tenía nada en contra de Bankotsu, es más le agradaba, aunque fuera un poco extraño y muy arrogante.

- Solo ten cuidado, no me da muy buena espina-.

- Está bien, no te preocupes-.

- ¡Sango, Kagome! Las estaba buscando, deben venir rápido ha pasado algo terrible, Miroku no puede solo-. Shippo lucia preocupado y eso asusto a las dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué sucedió?-. Kagome se había preocupado por el estado alterado del pequeño.

- No puedo explicarlo ahora, vámonos de prisa-. Sin esperar un segundo, partieron en busca de Miroku.

En el bosque muy cerca del río Inuyasha estaba atento a lo que sucedía en la conversación que mantenían las dos jóvenes, pero para su mala suerte Kikyo había puesto un hechizo que no le permitía acercarse a la miko del futuro.

Cuando llego Shippo y escucho que Miroku estaba enfrentando algo que el solo no podía manejar, decidió adelantarse a ver qué había ocurrido y si Kagome se acercaba ya vería como reaccionaba al hechizo.

En otro lado…

- Bankotsu, ya no hay tiempo que perder si quieres tu libertad vas a tener que obedecerme-.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-. Pregunto el guerrero.

- Necesito que Kagome saque todo su poder espiritual. De lo contrario no podré seguir con mis planes, Kikyo ya tiene la perla de Shikon, pero tú tienes otra, y sin los poderes de esa miko no sirve para nada, aunque a ti si te ha servido para ir a su época, no por nada has sido su sombra por los últimos tres años-.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?-. Bankotsu estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera Kikyo sabía de la existencia de la otra perla, ni mucho menos que él había estado en el futuro.

- Tú sabes que a mi nada se me pasa por alto ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- Preguntaba con una sonrisa en su detestable rostro.

- Obedeceré-.

- Muy bien, eres inteligente después de todo. Puedes irte y no te olvides de lo que te he dicho, despierta los poderes espirituales de la miko y no te atrevas a desobedecerme porque eso será lo último que harás-. Sin más desapareció en la oscuridad.

- Maldición, esto se ha salido completamente de control-. Bankotsu estaba furioso, ahora tenía triple problema. Por un lado estaba Kagome aunque desde siempre supo que tenía que utilizarla, al principio no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella, pero ahora era diferente. Por otro lado estaba la ex-muerta y por último la peor de sus pesadillas, la de él y la de todos.

**Continuara…**

**:.**

**Notas: **Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento: Let me be de Britney Spears


	16. Amenazas

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 16**

…

Why are you trying to make fun of me?

You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?

You take your turn lashing out at me

I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming

So you can try to tear me down

Beat me to the ground

I will see you screaming

…

Kagome y Sango seguían de cerca de Shippo que las había estado buscando. A este paso llegaría lo más rápido posible a donde estaba Miroku con ese problema que él solo no podía solucionar. Las dos jóvenes estaban realmente preocupadas, en el pequeño rostro del kitsune se podía ver la preocupación y el miedo y eso las ponía muy nerviosas. Siguieron corriendo un poco más, pero tampoco querían quedarse sin energía, ya que si era una situación grave, si estaban cansadas serían de poca ayuda.

Al llegar miraron a Shippo; Miroku no se encontraba por ningún lado.

- Shippo ¿Dónde está Miroku?-. Pregunto una desconcertada taijiya.

- ¿Qué? Estaba aquí hace unos momentos-. Shippo estaba tan extrañado como Sango.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Si no entendemos bien no podremos hacer nada-. Kagome estaba preocupada y se estaba impacientando, así que le acarició la cabeza al kitsune para que tratara de decirles que demonios estaba pasando.

- Pues, estábamos por salir del pueblo cuando un youkai gigante se interpuso en nuestro camino, Miroku estaba confiado, pero el youkai a pesar de su tamaño era muy veloz. Ellos se enfrentaron por un buen rato, hasta que Miroku me pidió que las fuera a buscar-. Shippo estaba alterado y hablaba demasiado rápido.

- Tranquilízate Shippo, si te pones así no lograremos entenderte nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir su rastro y ver si lo podemos encontrar-. Kagome trataba de alentarlo.

- Shippo ¿Dónde está Kirara? Ella estaba con Miroku-. Cuestionó Sango.

- Pues… Seguro que esta con él, mejor vallamos a investigar-.

- Shippo tiene razón, vallamos a investigar. Por cierto ¿Puedes oler por dónde están?-. Pregunto Kagome.

- Sí, claro. Aunque su aroma se siente débil deben estar lejos-.

- Bueno, mientras más rápido vallamos en su búsqueda más rápido lo encontraremos-. Opinaba Sango.

- Bien, vámonos ya-.

Así salieron rumbo al norte, en busca de Miroku, Kagome pensaba que todo era muy extraño, sobre todo por las presencias que estaba sintiendo, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero eso no podía ser posible, así que solo siguieron el camino.

Después de varias horas de caminar Shippo detecto el aroma de Miroku mezclado con mucha sangre, esto lo alertó y más por los otros dos individuos que parecían estar peleando a muerte muy cerca del monje.

- Sango, Kagome, esto no me huele nada bien, a parte de Miroku están Inuyasha y Bankotsu, del youkai que ataco la aldea ya no hay rastro, pero si siento el olor a sangre de los tres-. Al escuchar lo que Shippo acababa de decir Kagome palideció, entonces corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al lugar en donde estaban los tres jóvenes. Al llegar, su mirada se posó en el hanyou y en el guerrero, los dos estaban gravemente heridos, pero ninguno bajaba la guardia, ninguno retrocedía ni daba la batalla por perdida. Estaban en estado deplorable, si seguían así podrían morir. Bankotsu a pesar de ser humano tenía mucha resistencia, ya que si hubiese sido un humano ordinario, no hubiese aguantado ni dos minutos con Inuyasha. Por otra parte Inuyasha también estaba bastante malherido, los poderes de Banryuu estaban más fortalecidos de lo que pudo haber imaginado y la batalla que podría haber sido fácil tuvo bastantes complicaciones. En tanto, Miroku estaba apoyado firmemente en su báculo evitando caer, las heridas de Miroku eran más leves que las de Inuyasha y Bankotsu, pero si no lo curaban todo se podría poner feo para el monje.

- Inuyasha, Bankotsu ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¿Miroku estás bien?-. Sango estaba que echaba fuego, Inuyasha en vez de ayudar a Miroku a volver a la aldea, estaba en una batalla, ahora de miradas, con Bankotsu.

- Sango, ellos solo hace unos momentos empezaron a pelear, Bankotsu me salvo la vida, e Inuyasha termino con el youkai que atacó la aldea con Tessaiga, fueron solo unos momentos pero si ellos no hubiesen llegado yo no contaba el cuento-. Miroku no tenía muchas dificultades para hablar, pero se notaba que estaba muy cansado y tenía una mirada de preocupación que Sango ni Shippo notaron, pero que Kagome si, en momentos más hablaría con él, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ello.

- ¿Ustedes dos no saben hacer otra cosa más que pelear?-. La miko estaba furiosa.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi mujer, esto solo es un entrenamiento-. Decía arrogantemente Bankotsu, lo que hizo que Inuyasha se pusiera celoso nuevamente.

- Cállate, estás a dos pasos de volver a la tumba ¿Y dices que es un entrenamiento?-. Contraatacó el celoso hanyou, a una distancia prudente de la miko, ya que no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias del hechizo por su acercamiento.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas híbrido? Así puedes comprobar si estoy cerca de la tumba o no, además yo no te veo en diferentes condiciones-. El guerrero se seguía burlando de Inuyasha, hasta que el hanyou no lo resistió más y se lanzó al ataque, pero antes de que llegara, Bankotsu se desvaneció y Kagome al verlo se apresuró a llegar al lado de él, y cuando Inuyasha llegó se arrepintió de haberse acercado tanto, ya que al estar a menos de un metro de distancia de Kagome el hechizo hizo efecto lanzándolo con fuerza varios metros lejos de ella.

- Mal… Maldita seas Kikyo-. Decía el adolorido Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha… ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto temerosa Kagome, no lo olvidaba, no sabía si algún día lo conseguiría, aún se preocupaba por él.

- ¡Keh! ¿Tú qué crees perra?-. Otra vez esa actitud tan hiriente hacia ella, Kagome no lo soportaría de nuevo así que la mejor decisión fue ir a ayudar a sus amigos y a Bankotsu, ya que se portó bien ayudando a Miroku.

- Sango ¿Podemos llevar a Miroku y a Bankotsu en Kirara?-.

- … De acuerdo Kagome, después de todo ayudo a Miroku, no lo podemos dejar así-.

- Gracias Sango, de verdad te lo agradezco-.

Minutos más tarde Kirara traía montados a Shippo, Miroku y Bankotsu en su lomo, evitando ir muy rápido para que no se cayeran los heridos. Momentos más tarde llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Ahí entre Kagome y Sango curaron a Miroku, luego continuaron con Bankotsu, los dejaron descansar un buen rato y se pusieron a conversar.

- Sango, hay algo que no me cierra del todo ¿No te parece? Ese youkai a pesar de ser tan grande y ágil, vino a atacar una pequeña aldea, no tiene mucho sentido, tendría que haber ido por algo más importante que una simple aldea-. Comento extrañada Kagome.

- Es verdad, a mí también se me hizo extraño… Pero ahora está todo bajo control-.

- Por cierto Sango ¿Cómo esta Miroku? ya han pasado horas desde que los dejamos descansando-.

- En este momento Shippo esta con él, Bankotsu todavía no reacciona-.

- Mmmm, Sango, tengo que hablar con Miroku, ahora vuelvo, le diré a Shippo que venga a hacerte compañía-.

- Esta bien ¿Pasa algo malo Kagome?-. Reflexionó Sango, desde que habían llegado a la aldea la veía muy pensativa, pero también pensó que podría ser por Inuyasha, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

- ¿Eh? No te preocupes, nada sin importancia-. Mintió para no seguir preocupando a su amiga pero si era lo que ella pensaba, era de mucha importancia.

- Bueno, avísame si necesitas algo, voy con Kirara a buscar más hierbas, la anciana Kaede fue a buscar al campo de Jinenji, pero si esperamos que vuelva pueden pasar dos días ¿Le dices a Shippo que nos alcance? No nos iremos muy lejos.

Kagome asintió y fue hacia la habitación donde Bankotsu y Miroku descansaban.

- Shippo ¿Puedes ir con Sango un momento? Te estará esperando no muy lejos de aquí, fue por algunas hierbas con Kirara-. Shippo asintió y se fue con su otra amiga.

Miroku la miraba un poco confundido, no se imaginaba a lo que Kagome había ido a verlo.

- Miroku, te veo un poco preocupado, y no intentes mentirme porque lo que tú sentiste, yo lo he sentido varias veces ya. Habla ¿Qué sabes, que te ha ocurrido?-. Miroku estaba sorprendido, no recordaba haber visto a la miko tan seria.

- ¿No te puedo engañar cierto?-. Kagome negó.- El Kazaana… por un momento sentí que estaba abierto, pero no absorbió nada, eso es lo extraño-. Finalizó preocupado.

- Eso es terrible, pero no es posible, Naraku desapareció en ese momento en que yo perdí el control de mis poderes, eso es… imposible-.

- Lo sé, es lo que más me preocupa, en ese mismo momento, también desapareció la perla de Shikon, otra coincidencia-. Dijo Miroku y Kagome lo miró pensativa.

- Es cierto, después de ese día nada volvió a ser igual. Bankotsu y Kikyo regresaron a la vida, eso también es extraño, de alguna manera siento que todo está conectado, pero también es verdad que si el estuviese con vida ya habríamos sabido de el-.

Mientras Kagome y Miroku debatían acerca de todos los extraños acontecimientos, el orgulloso líder de los siete guerreros estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación, seguramente sacaría provecho de alguna manera.

- ¿Qué haremos Miroku? Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es estar alerta-.

- Es lo único que podemos hacer. Por ahora no le diremos a nadie y seguiremos investigando a ver si suceden eventos extraños por los alrededores-.

- Por mi está bien, yo por lo pronto voy a entrenar con la anciana Kaede, voy a fortalecer mis poderes espirituales, ya que de todos modos tenía que hacerlo, ahora con más razón-. Kagome mostraba determinación y su energía se incrementaba mediante este pensamiento. De pronto, Bankotsu fingió despertar alertándolos a ambos.

- ¿Bankotsu, cómo te encuentras?-. Cuestionó la miko.

- Bien, supongo. Es hora de irme ¿Todavía sigues con esa idea de entrenar?-. Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

- Así es ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

- Porque te voy a llevar a entrenar conmigo-. Kagome casi se cae de espaldas, le parecía increíble lo que acababa de oír, él era un hombre fuerte y hábil, pero solo sabía cómo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenía poderes espirituales, tampoco confiaba mucho en el como para acercarse de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo a entrenar contigo? Tú no tienes nada que puedas enseñarme más que a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y no me parece una muy buena idea-. Dijo tajante.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, al ser sacerdotisa, tus poderes evolucionaran a medida que entrenes. Por lo tanto no necesitas otra clase de entrenamiento ¿No te explico la vieja sacerdotisa?-. Kagome estaba sorprendida, por supuesto que Kaede le explico, por eso Sango le comentaba que era muy agotador, su poder fluiría naturalmente, y al no poder controlarlo en la primera etapa de su entrenamiento sería extenuante.

- Si… Ya lo sabía ¿Pero cuál es tu motivo por querer ayudarme?-.

- El mismo que ustedes, quiero vengarme del maldito de Naraku-. Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que está de regreso?-. Pregunto Miroku al ver a Kagome petrificada.

- Todavía no estoy seguro, pero no voy a esperar a que regrese estando fuera de estado-.

- De acuerdo Bankotsu, iré contigo, pero tendremos una larga conversación antes de eso-. Sentencio Kagome, dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué quieres saber miko?-.

- Todo a su tiempo, descansaremos una semana y partiremos, no iremos muy lejos de aquí-.

- Como gustes-. Fue la seca respuesta de Bankotsu, pero no le importaba, estaba desconcertado y furioso, con Kagome la balanza se inclinaba a su favor, incrementaría los poderes y se desharía de ese odioso ser que se atrevió a despertarlo nuevamente, aunque esta vez era un hombre con todas las letras, esta vez no era una figura hecha de huesos y si se vengaba de ese ser y de Inuyasha, después la miko era otro tema que por ahora no quería enfrentar.

Lejos hacia el sur, un hermoso y poderoso Youkai se dirigía hacia el norte con una expresión de desagrado, pasaron días y Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken mas su mascota guardián llegaron cerca de donde estaba Inuyasha.

- Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí maldito?-. Inuyasha salto con Tessaiga desenvainada listo para atacar, pero noto algo extraño en su medio hermano, estaba más furioso que lo habitual.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene no buscaras la muerte en mis manos-. Frío, más que de costumbre.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

- Falta muy poco… Inuyasha, y si eres listo deberás estar preparado-. Dado esa especie de… concejo el Gran Sesshomaru se fue con sus compañeros. Inuyasha tenía ganas de darse la cabeza contra algo bien duro, no entendió nada de la casi conversación que acababa de suceder entre Sesshomaru y no le dio mucha importancia, pero por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que lo que Sesshomaru le advirtió era algo de qué preocuparse. Sin más se dispuso a seguir de cerca el entrenamiento que Kagome y ese cadáver estaban realizando desde hacía más o menos cinco días.

De la oscuridad una macabra figura estaba a punto de salir a la luz una vez más a causar estragos en el mundo, y si lo conseguía, todo el mundo estaría en serios problemas.

**Continuara…**

**:.**

**Notas: **Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento Thoughtless de Korn


	17. Entrenamiento y acecho

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 17**

…

_I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark_

…

En un claro del bosque no muy lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, se podía ver a una pareja entrenado arduamente. La joven a pesar de haber empezado con su entrenamiento hacía poco menos de un mes, notaba como sus poderes fueron incrementándose día a día, su velocidad, que era uno de sus puntos débiles es ahora uno de sus puntos fuertes. El entrenamiento con Bankotsu hasta ahora había sido realmente excesivo y agotador, pero así mismo se veían muy buenos resultados.

Ese día Kagome estaba muy cansada, el entrenamiento empezó muy temprano y apenas había comido, así que sin importar los berrinches de Bankotsu se fue hacia el río para refrescarse y descansar unos momentos.

- Si te detienes a descansar cada cinco minutos no vamos a tener buenos resultados-. Si, como odiaba a Bankotsu cuando se ponía así de insensible ¿Por qué demonios la siguió hasta el río?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Bankotsu?-. La irritaba que cada vez que se tomaba un descanso, a los dos minutos la fuera a buscar.

- Ya te lo he dicho si sigues pausando el entrenamiento no alcanzarás el nivel que necesitas-.

- Déjame en paz de una buena vez-. Al pararse siente un fuerte mareo y casi cae al suelo, pero Bankotsu con su agilidad la atrapó y no la dejó caer. Rápidamente volvió hacia el improvisado campamento que se ubicaba en una cueva adentrándose un poco más hacia el bosque.

- Siempre causas problemas…-. Bankotsu se detuvo a ver el rostro de la miko y frunció el ceño; Kagome tenía marcas del duro entrenamiento y también tenía unas ojeras bastante notorias.

La llevaba a Kagome en brazos y al llegar con mucha delicadeza la deja sobre un futon hecho de pieles. Le puso un paño frío en la cabeza y se quedó contemplándola unos segundos más.

- ¡Demonios!-. No quería estar en esa cueva ni un minuto más, por lo tanto se dirigió al río para darse un buen baño de agua fría.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba un celoso hanyou observando los avances de la linda sacerdotisa día a día, se encontraba a una distancia bastante prudente y siempre arriba de los árboles, ya que por culpa de su hembra, la ex-muerta, un poderoso hanyou como él no podía acercarse a ver a su perra porque saldría lanzado a varios metros de ella.

- ¡Maldita Kikyo! ¿Cómo deje que llegara a tanto?-. Una vez más Inuyasha quiso tentar su suerte, acto seguido se dispuso a entrar en la cueva donde ese descuidado cadáver, había dejado sola a la miko para irse quién sabe dónde.

- ¡Keh! Esta vez no hay nadie quien te proteja de mí… Kagome-. Pero al acercarse a unos metros cerca de la miko, el conjuro inmediatamente se activó, enviándolo fuera de la cueva.

- ¡Kuso! No pienso rendirme… Ya te tendré Kagome-. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho una voz.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Kagome se había despertado por el golpe que recibió Inuyasha.

- ¡Keh! Eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

- ¡Osuwari! Deja de tratarme se esa manera tan cruel, sabes que no lo merezco ¿Por qué me quieres hacer sufrir de esa manera? Solo desaparece de mi vida si tanto rencor me tienes-. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la forma que la miko lo trató, su mirada era fría pero se notaba a leguas su tristeza.

- Ka…-.

- Cállate y vete, no digas más-. De ninguna manera volvería a sufrir, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Keh!-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar un gran salto para irse por donde había llegado. Kagome bajo la cabeza, pero retenía las lágrimas para que no se le escaparan, estaba harta de todo, lo único que quería era ser más fuerte para volver a su tiempo y sobre todo para dejar de sufrir.

No muy lejos entre los arbustos, estaba escondido Bankotsu, quien observó toda la escena desde que Inuyasha llegó a la cueva. El guerrero estuvo a punto de salir para golpear a Inuyasha pero cuando Kagome salió, se detuvo a ver qué pasaba. La conversación que la miko estaba teniendo con el híbrido lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, pero él había aceptado las condiciones que la joven le impuso, por lo tanto no podía interferir.

De un momento para otro Bankotsu se sumergió en la conversación que mantuvo con Kagome hace algunas semanas…

…**Flashback…**

Después del diálogo secreto que mantuvieron con Miroku, Bankotsu y Kagome tenían una conversación pendiente. Pasaron unos días en los que Kagome tenía que curar a Bankotsu y a Miroku por las heridas del anterior enfrentamiento, en esos momentos Bankotsu aprovechaba la oportunidad para preguntarle a Kagome de que quería hablar con él, pero Kagome siempre respondía que cuando estuviera en condiciones para el entrenamiento iba a hablar, no antes. Eso siempre lo ponía de muy mal humor, pero Kagome lo ignoraba y lo dejaba solo con sus berrinches.

Finalmente después de cinco días Bankotsu y Miroku estaban en perfectas condiciones, así que Kagome tenía que hablar de ciertas cosas con el guerrero. Más o menos al mediodía Kagome fue a la orilla del río cerca de la aldea para que nadie los interrumpiera, y por las dudas, ya que no confiaba del todo en Bankotsu llevaba a Kirara cualquier cosa, la neko-youkai la podría sacar del peligro.

- Bien ahora si me dirás todo lo que estuviste evitando decirme, te recuerdo que ya no tengo paciencia-.

- Primero, deja esa actitud que no te queda y segundo, la que hará las preguntas seré yo-. Bankotsu contuvo la ira que sintió en ese momento por la osada mujer que se atrevía a hablarle así, por lo tanto con mucho esfuerzo la escucho atentamente.

- Adelante-. Dijo cortante.

- Veras Bankotsu, esto se me hace muy extraño-. Hizo una pausa para pensar bien las palabras que usaría con Bankotsu.- ¿Cómo es posible que estés con vida? Lo he pensado todo este tiempo y no logro entenderlo-.

- ¿Esa es la pregunta que has estado evitando hacerme?-. Pregunto sarcásticamente.

- No es solo eso. ¿Qué relación tienes con Kikyo y Naraku?-. Bankotsu se paralizó en el acto, jamás imagino que ella sospechara algo relacionado con ellos.- ¡Responde!-. Ordeno Kagome.

- Primero ¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo que ver con ellos?-.

- El pasado te condena Bankotsu-. Fue la fría respuesta que dio Kagome. Este la desconocía por completo, en todo el tiempo que fue su celosa sombra nunca la vio ser así con nadie.

- Pues ahí te equivocas mujer-. Arrastro la última palabra con veneno, ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de la miko para con el.- Yo en ningún momento pedí volver a la vida-.

- ¿Tú tampoco sabes por qué estás aquí?-. Preguntó desconcertada Kagome, aunque todavía dudaba de su honestidad.

- No-. Jamás le diría por qué, echaría a perder todos sus planes, luego continúo con su respuesta.- No tengo Idea, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en un lugar oscuro, y luego desperté y estaba de nuevo en este mundo-. Le informó Bankotsu, aunque no le dijo bien en qué mundo.

- Pero ¿Cómo sabes que Naraku está posiblemente con vida si tú no tienes idea de cómo llegaste aquí?-. Inteligente, ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Bankotsu sobre Kagome, la miko había preparado un buen interrogatorio.

- ¿Tú crees que el destino es tan bondadoso como para darme otra oportunidad después de todo lo que he hecho? Es obvio que fue él ¿Quién más con ese poder para resucitar a los muertos?-. Bankotsu contestó con otra respuesta.

- Creo… Creo que en eso tienes razón-. Kagome contestó dubitativa.- Pero ¿Por qué soy importante como para que me lleves a entrenar contigo? ¿En qué que te beneficia? No creo que hagas nada sin obtener beneficio-.

- Verás… He escuchado rumores de que fuiste tú la que finalmente derrotó a Naraku, aunque ahora lo dudo mucho-. Dijo arrogantemente, pero al ver que ella arrugaba el ceño se apresuró a añadir algo más.- Pero sé que tu poder puede que sea muy superior a cualquiera y podría romper las barreras del tiempo-.

- ¿Cómo dices?-. Kagome se quedó como piedra al escuchar la última frase que dijo Bankotsu.- Explícate ahora mismo-.

- Yo se muchas cosas que antes desconocía, por ejemplo que tú no eres de aquí y que vienes de un fututo muy lejano-. Al escuchar esa afirmación hecha por Bankotsu, Kagome se quedó sin aire y casi se cae al suelo de la impresión ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el supiera tanto?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

- Se todo lo que me interesa-. Respondió tajante.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Solo pocas personas sabíamos eso-. Lo último lo dijo más para.

- ¿Te molesta que sepa de dónde vienes?-.

- No es eso, pero…-. Kagome ya ni sabía que decir.

- También sé que no puedes regresar a tu mundo, por lo tanto si quieres regresar tienes que aumentar tus poderes-.

- Pero eso a ti no te afecta ¿Qué es lo que pretendes en realidad?-. Eso era algo nunca iba a saber la miko, pensaba Bankotsu.

- Mi objetivo, por el momento es descubrir a Naraku y destruirlo, después veré lo que haré. Pero para eso necesito tus poderes, y sí, te utilizaré-.

- No te olvides que utilizándome, estas utilizando un arma de doble filo, ya que puedo traicionarte y acabar contigo también-. Sentencio Kagome.

- ¡Tú no me traicionarás!-. Afirmó el joven de larga trenza.

- No afirmes si no me conoces-.

- No es necesario conocerte para saber que no me traicionarás-. Aseguraba Bankotsu.

- Piensa eso entonces-. Dijo cansinamente la miko.

- ¿Eso era todo?-

- No, ahora para que yo acepte entrenar contigo… No pelearás más con Inuyasha, no importa lo que pase, él no es de tu incumbencia-. Respondió sorprendiendo al guerrero y llenándolo de furia.

- ¿Y si no acepto?-.

- Entrenaré con la anciana Kaede, no importa si tardo más-. Desafió Kagome.

- Esta bien, si el aparece no lo provocaré, pero si el me ataca lucharé y tu seguirás a mi lado-. Sentencio fríamente Bankotsu.

- De acuerdo, acepto-.

- Bien ¿Cuándo saldremos?-. Cuestiono el líder de los siete guerreros.

- Mañana mismo si te parece bien, hay que juntar algunas provisiones-.

- Por mí no hay problemas, podemos cazar y beber agua del río eso sería parte del entrenamiento también-. Propuso Bankotsu.

- Pues por mí no hay problema, pero igual voy a llevar algo para poder dormir cómoda, ya que si estoy mal dormida no tendré un buen rendimiento-.

- Está bien mañana partiremos, ahora me voy, vendé por ti mañana-.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?-.

- A solucionar un asunto pendiente-. Y así se fue rumbo al bosque.

Al otro día el joven fue a buscar a la miko y desde ese día comenzaron con un duro entrenamiento.

…**Fin Flashback…**

Bankotsu estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor, así que cuando Kagome le estaba tomando el brazo para que le prestara atención se sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño brinquito, imperceptible para los demás, pero muy visible para Kagome. Él difícilmente se dejaba sorprender.

- Bankotsu, llevo varios minutos llamándote ¿En qué piensas?-. A pesar de todo a Kagome le empezaba a simpatizar el guerrero.

- ¿Eh? Nada de importancia ¿Cuándo despertarte? ¿Estás… bien?-. Esto la sorprendió ¿Desde cuándo Bankotsu era tan amable?

- Estoy… estoy bien supongo, algo cansada-. Respondió un poco avergonzada.

- Vámonos-. Inesperadamente la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la cueva, Kagome en ese momento entró en shock, solo se quedó en sus brazos esperando a que la dejara pronto en tierra firme.

- Ban… Bankotsu ¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto Terriblemente avergonzada.

- Te cargo para que te recuperes más rápido y volvamos al entrenamiento-. Ni el mismo supo porque lo hizo, pero de repente la tenía en sus brazos.

- Esta bien-. Y sin decir ninguna otra palabra la llevo hasta la cueva.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba escondido observando la escena, sus colmillos estaban más grandes de lo normal, sus garras estaban creciendo desmesuradamente y sus ojos, que poseían un hermoso dorado estaban tan rojos como la sangre. La furia y los celos estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, y aunque tenía a Tessaiga amarrada a su cintura la transformación era inminente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro, ese despreciable ser observaba lo que sucedía entre el joven guerrero y la miko con una sonrisa de triunfo, para el sería más fácil de lo que imagino.

- Kukukuku, ese híbrido de Inuyasha al parecer me va a facilitar el trabajo-.

- No te atrevas a utilizar a Inuyasha en tus idioteces, él es mío-. Decía la ex-muerta.

- No tientes tu suerte Kikyo, solo estas aquí porque en algo me sirves, pero puedo sustituirte si me estorbas-. Kikyo no respondió pero estaba más que furiosa, ella también tenía un as bajo la manga y lo tendría que usar antes de lo esperado.

- ¡Kohaku sal! Tienes un pequeño trabajo que hacer….-.

- Si… Naraku-.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

**Notas: **Gracias por leer =)

Fragmento: Give unto me de Evanescence


	18. El error de Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

_**Advertencia:**_ en este capítulo se verán escenas subidas de tono y violencia… (No me maten por lo que leerán a continuación, de verdad es necesario para continuar)

**xxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 18**

…

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

…

Inuyasha estaba completamente descontrolado, sus celos lo sacaron de control de una manera realmente aterradora. Él en ese momento tenía solo un objetivo que era el de eliminar a Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros y tomar de una vez por todas a la que debió ser su hembra.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la anciana Kaede pasaba lo impensable. Miroku y Shippo estaban el en río pescando cuando de repente Shippo comienza a gritar.

- ¡Miroku! ¿Miroku qué sucede?-. Shippo estaba conmocionada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el Kazaana de Miroku se había abierto una vez más.

- Shippo, deprisa ve en busca de Sango, ella está en el bosque. Yo iré a buscar a la anciana Kaede tenemos mucho de qué hablar-. Decía Miroku sellando el Kazaana con el rosario. Al estar más o menos alerta de lo que podía llegar a pasar desde que había tenido esa conversación con Kagome llevaba el rosario entre sus vestimentas por cualquier eventualidad.

- ¿Por qué Miroku, por qué suceden estas cosas?-.

- Shippo, también trae a Kirara y cuando las encuentres vayan a la casa de la anciana Kaede ¡No pierdas más tiempo, es lo que menos tenemos!-.

- De acuerdo, enseguida regreso-. Entonces Shippo salió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de la Taijiya y de la Neko-Youkai.

- Maldición, el Kazaana está mucho más grande que antes, a este paso usarlo será condenarme a muerte-. Miroku estaba en serios problemas, debían hacer algo cuanto antes.

Sango por su parte estaba con su propio tormento. Estaba en el bosque con Kirara juntando leña, cuando se percató de la presencia de una persona que lamentablemente para ella, resulto ser Kohaku.

- ¿Kohaku? ¿Eres tú?-. Preguntaba Sango. Aunque ella lo había visto hacía algunos meses Kohaku nunca se paró a hablar con ella, y ahora verlo así de repente la tenía desconcertada, pero lo que aún más la preocupaba eran los insectos venenosos de Naraku que estaban con él.

- Así es, soy yo-.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen esos insectos contigo?-. Pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Me están vigilando para que cumpla con mi trabajo-. Kohaku contesto fríamente.

- ¿Trabajo…? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Responde ya por favor!-. Sango a estas alturas estaba llorando, pues ya se imaginaba lo que vendría.

- Así es, he venido a decirte, por órdenes de Naraku, que él está de regreso. Prepárense para lo peor su venganza será terrible-. Dicho esto se marchó.

- ¡Kohaku! No te vayas por favor. Déjame ayudarte… Kohaku-. La hermosa Taijiya estaba desesperada, por más que intento alcanzarlo, su hermano era muy veloz y pudo escapar.

- ¡Maldición! Maldito Naraku ¿Por qué apareces ahora?-. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, Kirara estaba a su lado haciéndole compañía. De pronto escucharon pasos y Kirara al no ver reacción de su ama se puso en guardia, pero al detectar el aroma de la persona que se acercaba se relajó un poco.

- Sango, Kirara al fin las puedo encontrar, acaba de suceder algo terrible-. Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y prosiguió.- El Kazaana de Miroku, el Kazaana de Miroku se ha vuelto a abrir... Sango ¿Qué ocurre por qué estas así?-.

- Kohaku… él está de nuevo al lado de Naraku, y nuevamente no pude hacer nada-. El kitsune pudo ver el dolor y la amargura en las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿Naraku?-. Pregunto el kitsune con mucho miedo.

- Así es eso me dijo Kohaku, que por orden de él nos advertía que estaba de regreso y más fuerte que nunca. También dijo que su venganza será terrible-.

- Sango eso es terrible, hay que ir cuanto antes con Miroku, él está en la aldea, fue en busca de la anciana Kaede-.

- Esta bien, vámonos rápido. ¡Kirara! Llévanos por favor-. La neko-youkai asintió y de inmediato salieron camino a la aldea.

En otro lado del bosque el enfurecido hanyou tenía acorralados a Bankotsu y Kagome desde hacía un buen rato. Los dos estaban exhaustos con esa batalla sin sentido. A parte ellos ya estaban muy cansados por el entrenamiento anterior.

- ¡Inuyasha! Detente ya por favor ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes a Tessaiga amarrada a tu cintura, reacciona-. Todo el esfuerzo que hacía Kagome por controlar a Inuyasha era en vano, el no reaccionaba.

- Kagome quítate-. Bankotsu hacía todo lo posible por protegerla, él decía que era solo para poder usarla luego, pero sabía bien que se mentía a sí mismo.

- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga si me tiene acorralada?!-. Como pudo de un salto se quitó del camino, justo a tiempo de que el ataque de Banryuu la golpeara.- Inuyasha…-.

- No te preocupes por ese hanyou, no creo que muera con se ataque, pero por lo menos tiene que reaccionar-. Bankotsu increíblemente estaba cumpliendo con la petición de Kagome de no matar a Inuyasha.

- Si…-.

Pero Inuyasha no solo no estaba herido, sino que estaba más furioso y descontrolado que antes, sin previo aviso tomo a Bankotsu por el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad.

- ¡Inuyasha! Detente, lo matarás-. Kagome estaba horrorizada, Inuyasha estaba fuera de control Bankotsu estaba en grave peligro.- ¡INUYASHA OSUWARI!-. Solo lo detuvo un momento, el hanyou, ahora youkai, se resistía al hechizo de sumisión del collar.

- GRRRRRR-. Eran las respuestas de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha tranquilízate por favor-. Kagome estaba desesperada ya no sabía qué hacer, Bankotsu estaba siendo salvajemente golpeado. Así que en un tonto acto de desesperación se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha para evitar que siguiera golpeando al joven guerrero. Lo cual fue un grave error porque esto despertó los instintos más salvajes de Inuyasha.

- GRRRRRR-. Sin previo aviso se quitó a Kagome de en sima y la tiro al piso. Esto lleno de odio a Bankotsu, pero por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera no podía mover un milímetro de su cuerpo, Inuyasha literalmente casi lo mata, era increíble que estuviera consciente.

- Inuyasha… Por favor detente no me hagas daño-.

- GRRRRRRR, CÁLLATE PERRA, ERES MÍA-. La voz de Inuyasha era la de un monstruo no de ese lindo hanyou del cual Kagome estaba enamorada. Pero los celos lo estaban dominando y hasta no satisfacer sus instintos él no se calmaría.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? Déjame en paz ¡OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-. Pero increíblemente el collar se rompió en mil pedazos, lo único que brillaba era una marca roja, que parecía grabada a fuego, en su cuello, Kagome imaginó que era obra del hechizo que Kikyo puso en el para evitar que se acercara a ella.

- ESO NO TE SALVARÁ, NO ESTA VEZ-. Así Inuyasha comenzó a desnudar a Kagome violentamente. Kagome lloraba y le pedía que se detuviera, pero él estaba fuera de control. Si él seguía así jamás le perdonaría su cobardía.

- Detente Inuyasha por favor recapacita, tú no eres así. Respeta a Kikyo-. No importaba lo que ella dijera, Inuyasha no se detenía.

Bankotsu observaba la escena con mucha rabia, no podía creer lo que veía si no hacía algo Kagome sería abusada por ese hibrido celoso. Él sea como sea la iba a salvar.

- Inuyasha… Por favor-. Pero no hubo caso, sabía que si con sus lágrimas no se detenía nada lo iba a detener.

Lamentablemente, para Kagome nada pareció ayudarle, ya que de un momento a otro Inuyasha la dio vuelta, la puso como una perra en cuatro patas y entro en ella con fuerza.

Bankotsu al ver lo que ese desgraciado hanyou hizo con la miko quedó en shock, y sin saber por qué, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El dolor que sintió al ver a Kagome ser tratada de esa manera por Inuyasha lo cegó por completo.

- ¿Kagome?- Inuyasha recuperó la conciencia una vez dentro de ella, lo que lo hizo entrar en razón fue la pureza de la miko, ella jamás lo engaño, ella siempre fue suya, ya que ella era virgen, eso probaba lo idiota que era.- ¿Kagome?-. El hanyou estaba destrozado al ver la mirada de profunda tristeza de Kagome, aunque pareciera mentira Kagome no le mostraba odio.

- ¿Ahora si me crees, Inuyasha?-. Fue lo único que dijo antes de largarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ka… Kagome, perdóname, perdóname por favor, no merezco vivir-. Decía llorando, y abrazado a la cintura de Kagome.

- Suéltame, no me toques Inuyasha-. Al decir eso un aura rosada envolvía el cuerpo de Kagome, eso evitaba que el hanyou se acercara.

- Kagome… Perdóname-.

- Déjame sola Inuyasha-. Kagome se levantó con mucho dolor, ya que Inuyasha había sido muy bruto con ella y la había lastimado. Pero esas heridas físicas no eran nada como las heridas que tenía en su alma. Inuyasha una vez más la acababa de matar.

- Kagome, yo siempre te he…-.

- Cállate, no te atrevas a decirlo, no te atrevas ¿Acaso quieres que muera aquí y ahora? Cállate, solo vete-. Sabía lo que él le quería decir, pero sus posibles palabras de amor, en ese momento eran solo basura para Kagome.

- Bankotsu… Bankotsu ¿Estas bien?-. Kagome era increíble a pesar de lo que acababa de pasarle pensaba en el bienestar del guerrero.

Cuando la miko se acercó como pudo hasta Bankotsu, quedó asombradísima al verle las lágrimas a Bankotsu todavía corriéndole por el rostro.

- Bankotsu…-. El guerrero, no podía moverse estaba recostado contra la pared de la cueva.- Bankotsu ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunta tonta, claro que no estaba bien, se le veía en el rostro la impotencia y el odio que solo ella pudo ver años atrás, últimamente su mirada estaba en paz, pero ahora era como ver al antiguo Bankotsu delante de ella.

- Kagome-. Apenas le salió la voz, estaba muy impactado ¿Cómo pudo pasarle a él, un hombre tan fuerte y orgulloso como el pudiera permitir tal cosa? El en sus tiempos como líder de los siete guerreros fue un bastardo, pero nunca necesito forzar a ninguna mujer.- ¿Estas, estas herida?-. Cada palabra la decía con dolor, no quería comprender por qué, pero el ignoraba que sus lágrimas seguían en su rostro.

- No llores Bankotsu-. Esa frase dicha por Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos ¿Él llorando? Hacía años que no lloraba, eso no era parte de su ser. Pero cuando Kagome le secó sus lágrimas se quedó mirándola con gran asombro.

- ¿No te diste cuenta que llorabas?-. Le preguntó Kagome con dulzura.

- No-. Respondió secamente, tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

- No te preocupes, no es malo llorar de vez en cuando-. Dicho eso su cuerpo no resistió más las emociones y se desvaneció.

- Kagome, resiste. Juro que te vengaré, no importa lo que digas mataré a ese infeliz-.

Inuyasha estaba en un rincón observando, la escena de Kagome y Bankotsu con mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento. Sabía, ahora sabía que Bankotsu les había tendido una trampa tres años atrás, pero ya era tarde ahora él tendría que suplicar perdón, tal vez Kagome no lo perdonara jamás, tal vez sí. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que jamás iba a poder estar con ella ya que ni el mismo podía perdonarse.

- Maldito híbrido te destruiré-.

- Cállate, así como estas apenas puedes estar sentado, no me hagas reír-. Decía con tristeza, furia y lágrimas en los ojos.

- Me las pagarás, ahora ni siquiera Kagome te salvará-.

- Después de esto dudo que me vuelva a hablar-. Ahora lo que él tenía que conseguir era descubrir los verdaderos planes de Bankotsu, sea como sea.

Mientras tanto Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara se dirigían al lugar de entrenamiento de su amiga y Bankotsu. De pronto Shippo y Kirara se pusieron tensos.

- Shippo ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto Miroku.

- Kirara ¿Tú también?-. Sango se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien en el campamento de Bankotsu y Kagome.

- Creo… Creo que ha pasado algo terrible-. Decía Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras Shippo, qué pasa?-. Shippo no respondió a la pregunta de Sango.

- Responde Shippo-. Ordeno Miroku.

- Lo siento, no responderé cuando lleguemos lo verán ustedes mismos-. Ellos nunca vieron a Shippo tan serio y triste.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿Kagome está bien?-.

- Si-. Contesto con la cabeza gacha.

Al llegar al campamento lo que vieron los dejó con lágrimas en los ojos, Kagome estaba desnuda en los brazos de Bankotsu. A un lado de la cueva se veía a Inuyasha llorando e increíblemente Bankotsu estaba en las mismas condiciones. Era todo muy extraño.

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-. Cuestiono Miroku con una mirada llena de furia y tristeza nunca antes vista en él.

- Contesta Inuyasha, diles que sucedió-. Dijo Shippo mirándolo con decepción para luego echarse a llorar.

_**Continuará**_…

Notas: Gracias por leer.


	19. Como sea superaré este dolor

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 19**

…

_Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

…

En esa cueva, donde la vida de la miko del futuro, Kagome Higurashi acababa de dar un giro inesperado y doloroso, se encontraba un grupo de personas en estado de incredulidad. Miroku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos se enfocaban en la miko y en el guerrero de larga trenza. Inuyasha pasaba a segundo plano, él estaba convencido que Bankotsu tenía mucho que ver, pero no comprendía que hacia Kagome en brazos de ese hombre, hasta que Shippo hablo una vez más.

- ¿No piensas decir nada maldito perro?-. La reacción de Shippo dejó desconcertados a todos los presentes, Kirara también estaba furiosa y de un momento a otro atacó a Inuyasha sin previo aviso.

- ¡Kirara, detente! ¿Qué pasa contigo?-. Preguntó desconcertada la taijiya, pero la neko-youkai no se detenía.

- ¡Déjala Sango se lo merece por maldito!-. Nuevamente, Shippo tomaba la palabra.

- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre Shippo?-. Cuestionó el monje.

- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que Kagome este así?-.

- ¡No!-. Gritó Sango con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Inuyasha jamás le haría eso a Kagome!-.

- El kitsune tiene razón, fue esa bestia repugnante quién hizo esto a Kagome-. Bankotsu contestó con furia e impotencia.

- ¡Cállate, mientes maldito!-. Sango no quería creer lo que decían de su amigo. A todo esto Inuyasha no decía palabra, estaba callado con la mirada baja. Esto hizo que Sango llorara con más ganas.

- Pon atención Sango. Kirara está a la defensiva, lo único que quiere hacer en estos momentos es atacar a Inuyasha, piensa. …-. Dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha con furia.

- ¿Inuyasha?-. Imploró Sango, pero el hanyou solo tenía la mirada baja.- ¡Contesta maldita sea!-.

- Es… Es cierto, fui yo quien le hizo daño a Kagome-. Confirmó Inuyasha sin mirarla a la cara.

- Eres un maldito, por lo menos podrías mirarme a la cara-. De improviso Sango comenzó a golpear a Inuyasha, pero él ni siquiera se defendía.

- ¡Sango! Por más de que lo mates, eso no va quitar el hecho de que Kagome está herida. Hay que llevarla a la aldea para curarla. Puede ser peligroso para su salud si no actuamos pronto-. Miroku gritó a Sango para que reaccionara, pero la taijiya estaba fuera de sí.

- ¿Sango quieres que Kagome sufra más?- El kitsune detuvo a Sango.

- De prisa, no hay tiempo que perder-. Miroku ayudo a Sango a levantar a Kagome de los brazos de Bankotsu, mientras Inuyasha veía sin decir nada.

- Bankotsu vámonos, a ti también hay que curarte-. Ordenó el monje.

Sango todavía estaba a la defensiva con Bankotsu, pero no lo podían dejar abandonado, por lo que ella entendió, él había ayudado a Kagome hasta el último momento, pero no podía dejar de desconfiar de él.

- Tú maldito, la próxima vez te mataré, jamás te perdonaré lo que has hecho-. Amenazó Bankotsu antes de que Miroku lo ayudara a subirse a Kirara.

- Inuyasha eres un maldito, no vuelvas por la aldea o te exterminaré-. Le dijo Sango con mucho dolor y bronca, luego partieron camino a la aldea.

Inuyasha estaba encerrado en su mundo, no dijo nada, el solo estaba repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que acababa de hacer. Por culpa de sus celos había cometido el mismo error del pasado, pero con la diferencia que la persona a la que le arruinó la vida no lo odiaba, solo le temía y lo quería lejos de ella.

- Kagome…-.

- Eres un ser despreciable, de nuevo te dominaron tus instintos, eres solo basura-. Dijo una voz fría y demasiada conocida para el.- ¿Te arrepientes? Pensé que lo disfrutabas-.

- Cállate-.

- Nadie dijo que podías hablar-.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sesshomaru?-.

- Ver a la vergüenza de la familia en este estado de desesperación, confirma lo que siempre he pensado de ti. Eres patético-. Dijo fríamente para luego marcharse por donde vino.

- ¿No piensas matarme?-.

- Luego de ver lo que has hecho matarte sería hacerte un favor hanyou-. Y sin más se fue.

- Maldito Sesshomaru-.

Cerca de Inuyasha estaba su hembra, la ex-muerta, con lágrimas de furia en su frío rostro, por estar discutiendo con el maldito de Naraku, no pudo llegar a detener a su hanyou. Pero ya vería que haría con él y todo el que se interpusiera en su camino.

En la aldea Kaede estaba conmocionada por lo que había pasado con Kagome, las heridas que tenía eran bastante profundas, Inuyasha la había lastimado bastante, y también estaba la debilidad que la joven tenía por el duro entrenamiento, definitivamente una muy mala combinación.

- Bien, ya la he curado lo mejor que pude, creo que estará bien, por el momento su vida no corre peligro, pero hay que estar al a pendiente, recién estaba muy inquieta, seguramente tenía pesadillas… Después de todo lo que vivió no me extrañaría-. Decía apesadumbrada la anciana Kaede.

- ¿Y cómo esta Bankotsu?-. Preguntó Shippo.

- Él está bien, ahora también está descansando, sus heridas eran terribles, Inuyasha casi lo mata, es increíble como llego aquí con vida y más aún consiente-.

- A decir verdad, es un hombre muy resistente-. Dijo pensativamente Miroku. Todos estaban reunidos en la pequeña salita de la cabaña de Kaede.

- No por nada era el líder de los siete guerreros. Pero no puedo evitar desconfiar de él, sé que algo está tramando-. Admitía Sango, que desde que llegaron estaba callada y muy pensativa.

- Por ahora solo tenemos que ocuparnos de Kagome, ella debe recuperarse no solo físicamente, el trauma por el que pasó no creo que sea fácil de superar. Y menos por quien fue causado-.

- Miroku tiene razón, será difícil, además ella no puede ir a su época, allí por lo menos ella sufriría menos, pero está atrapada aquí, y todos sus recuerdos están frescos-. Kaede se notaba realmente preocupada, desde que Kagome regreso siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, ella sabía bien como la miko sufría por Inuyasha y Kikyo, y ahora que Inuyasha la había deshonrado aun estando con Kikyo, era un durísimo golpe para la chica venida del futuro.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel terrible incidente, Kagome había despertado al segundo día, en cambio Bankotsu lo hizo al tercero. Desde entonces el ambiente en la aldea estaba muy tenso, Miroku y Sango estaban al pendiente de Kagome y de Bankotsu, a Sango no le preocupaba Bankotsu tanto como para estar al pendiente de él, pero si le debía ayudar porque él había quedado en ese estado por defender a Kagome, aunque seguía desconfiando de él.

- ¿Kagome, puedo entrar?-. Pregunto Sango, la verdad es que después de todo lo que la miko vivió pasaba muchas horas meditando en su habitación, apenas salía y varias veces la taijiya la encontraba llorando durante las noches.

- Pasa Sango-.

- Kagome ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

- Aparentemente sigo viva-. Dijo tratando de suavizar la tensión, logrando el efecto contrario.

- Kagome, no puedo decirte nada para ayudarte, no puedo hacer nada, no sabes cómo me duele verte así amiga… Realmente me duele, no sabes cuánto-.

Sango fue a hablar con ella con intenciones de animarla, de que se sintiera un poquito mejor. Se había prometido no llorar, ser fuerte, pero al ver la mirada de tristeza de Kagome esa promesa se desvaneció al instante.

- Sango… Por favor no llores, no quiero verte sufrir, todo esto es parte de un proceso ¿Sabes? Yo no soy para nada fuerte y al decir verdad, siento que estoy viviendo en una horrible pesadilla que se, que lamentablemente no voy a despertar, ahora lo único que me queda es asumirlo. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer-.

- Kagome, eres increíble. Eres tan buena, no entiendo por qué tienes que sufrir tanto. Kagome yo quiero que seas feliz, dime cómo puedo hacer eso-.

- Sango en este momento, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado, y que tú y Miroku sean felices, yo no me daré por vencida, saldré adelante. Todavía tengo que regresar a mi época, mi familia debe estar muy preocupada, así que no me rendiré, saldré adelante, además todavía nos falta enfrentar lo peor, sabes bien Sango, él es la causa de todos nuestros males-.

- Es verdad ahora más que nunca debemos derrotar a Naraku, estoy segura que es por su culpa que no puedes regresar pero, no sé por qué-. Dijo pensativa Sango.

- Estuve hablando con la anciana Kaede al respecto-.

En ese momento Sango se sumerge en la conversación que tuvieron con la anciana Kaede antes que encontraran a Kagome en ese estado.

…_flashback… _

Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban en camino hacia la aldea, después de que Shippo le contara del Kazaana nuevamente abierto de Miroku y el encuentro con Kohaku, ya no había duda que se enfrentaban nuevamente a un terrible peligro aún más que el anterior, ya que al haber esperado por más de tres años para reaparecer el poder que Naraku seguramente tenía sería tremendamente peligroso.

Por otro lado Miroku acababa de llegar a la aldea, Kaede estaba preparando el almuerzo y los estaba esperando con la pesca para terminar de preparar la comida.

- ¡Su excelencia, ya está de regreso!-. Kaede Saludaba la monje cálidamente, pero su rostro cambió al ver la expresión de Miroku, él se veía pálido y aturdido.- ¿Qué le ocurre?-.

- Esperaremos a que vuelvan Sango con Shippo y Kirara para hablar, lo que tengo para decir es realmente serio-.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron los integrantes faltantes.

- Miroku ¿Cómo es eso que tienes el Kazaana abierto?-. Sango preguntó agitada.

- ¿Qué?-. Dijo Kaede sin poder creerlo, así que para recuperarse de la impresión se tuvo que sentar.

- Así es, y no solo eso, el tamaño de la herida es muchísimo más grande que la otra vez, esto me imposibilita usarlo, ya que si lo utilizo aunque sea una vez, probablemente me absorba-. Comentó Miroku con pesar.

- Ya lo suponía, acabo de tener un encuentro con Kohaku-.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sango?-. Preguntaron Miroku y Kaede al unísono.

- Kohaku… Kohaku sigue en las manos de Naraku, el solo vino a advertirnos por orden de ese maldito que su venganza será terrible, que estemos preparados-. Sango estaba llorando amargamente una vez más.

- ¡Maldición!-. Dijo Miroku sin poder contener la furia.- Ese maldito, tenía todo preparado, de seguro tiene algo que ver con que Kagome esté nuevamente aquí-.

- Tenemos que ir a advertir a Kagome-.

- Esperen un momento, desde hace unos días siento una presencia muy oscura, que está incrementando, pero no solo eso, la presencia de Kagome crece al mismo tiempo, necesito que vayan por ella, tengo un terrible presentimiento-. Ordenó la anciana Kaede.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-. Preguntó Shippo.

- Hasta no hablar con Kagome no puedo decirles, pero vayan por ella y aclaremos esto de una vez-.

- De acuerdo anciana Kaede, enseguida iremos por ella y Bankotsu-. Dijo Miroku saliendo con los demás.

Mientras Kaede pensaba y se preguntaba acerca de la presencia que era muy similar a la original Shikon no Tama. Porqué hacia un tiempo que ella podía presentir algo extraño y estaba únicamente relacionado a Kagome.

Luego de entraran al bosque y llegaran al lugar de entrenamiento y encontraran a Kagome en ese estado, todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano.

…_fin flashback…_

- Sango ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

- Si, solo que recordé algo-.

- ¿Está todo bien Sango?-

- Si, pero ¿La anciana Kaede hablo contigo?-. Pregunto un poco inquieta.

- No todavía, pero me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hablar conmigo ¿Tu sabes de que se trata?-.

- Si, pero es ella la que tiene que hablar contigo, lo siento, lo que yo sé es la idea general, así que mejor espera a que ella hable contigo ¿Quieres?-. Imploró Sango.

-Si de acuerdo, no te preocupes-.

- Bien Kagome, me voy a ver a Miroku, descansa, ya vendré a verte-. Sango salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome desconcertada y pensando si lo que la anciana quería decirle era lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo esos días, si era sobre la misma energía de la perla de Shikon y un poder oscuro creciendo al mismo tiempo.

_**Continuará…**_

Notas: Muchas gracias por leer.


	20. Debilidades

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 20**

…

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

…

Kagome estaba esperando a la anciana Kaede en la salita de la cabaña. Habían transcurrido dos días después de la charla con Sango y la anciana Kaede todavía no quería decirle nada del tema que tenían que tratar. La miko estaba inquieta, la espera la estaba poniendo nerviosa, se preguntaba si era más grave de lo que ella pensaba. Cuando estuvo en el campamento con Bankotsu, esas energías parecían estar creciendo a la par pero eso no era posible, aunque luego de lo que paso con Inuyasha esas energías dejaron de fluir.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-. Decía Kagome pensativa.

Bankotsu acababa de llegar y estaba mirando a Kagome muy serio, a decir verdad él no había hablado con la miko después de lo sucedido con el hanyou.

- Bankotsu ¿Qué haces ahí?-. Kagome ya conocía la presencia de Bankotsu, así que no le sorprendió que estuviera cerca de ella.- ¿Decidiste quedarte en la aldea?-.

Bankotsu no respondía, entonces Kagome se dio vuelta y lo vio extraño, estaba un poco pálido y se notaba cansado.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?-.

- Nada de importancia-. Contestó frío.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Preguntó de la misma manera.

- Bien, mucho mejor, ahora estoy esperando a la anciana Kaede porque necesito hablar con ella-. De nuevo silencio.- ¿Decidiste quedarte?-.

- Algo así, de cualquier manera te necesito para mis planes, así que es mejor tenerte cerca-. Dijo tratando de restarle importancia. Lo cierto es que le importaba demasiado, todavía tenía que vengarse de ese híbrido que se atrevió a dejar a Kagome en ese estado.

Kagome no dijo nada, le molestaba que Bankotsu fingiera que no se preocupaba por ella, cuando desde que lo vio llorar no dejo un solo día de soñar con él. Sabía que él era un guerrero orgulloso y que no iba a cambiar, pero de todas maneras le molestaba.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Naraku?-.

- No-. Mentía y la verdad no le costaba hacerlo. La realidad era que sabía más de aquel malvado híbrido de lo que le diría a Kagome, lo sabía pues acababa de verlo…

…_Flashback… _

Al tercer día en que Bankotsu se recuperó lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Kagome con la mirada, desde que cayó en la inconciencia lo que su mente le mostraba era como era abusada Kagome una y otra vez, eso le causaba muchas pesadillas y desgraciadamente no podía despertar, así que cuando pudo salir de ese estado desesperante, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la miko. Por suerte para él, era de noche, por lo que no tuvo dificultades para ir a verla, él sabía que los amigos de la miko no tenían plena confianza en él, especialmente la taijiya, pero igualmente le ayudaron.

La habitación de Kagome estaba a continuación de la suya, estaba separada por una especie de biombo, por lo que era más fácil verla. Cuando entró, al verla dormida le provocó escalofríos, estaba serena como si no le hubiese pasado nada, lo que si tenía eran muchos hematomas en los brazos por el entrenamiento y por lo que le hizo esa bestia.

- No sé cómo podré cumplir con lo que debo después de lo que te ocurrió Kagome…-.

Maldecía todo el tiempo haberse enamorado de su enemiga, si bien ella era un instrumento ahora no lo era. Ella en si no le había causado ningún mal, fueron Inuyasha y Naraku los que lo humillaron, uno por volverlo a matar y el otro por utilizarlo como si fuera un simple humano. Ahora él tenía un punto débil, descubrió que era un estúpido humano con emociones. Él que había jurado no enamorarse jamás lo acababa de hacer y nada más y nada menos que del instrumento para cobrar su venganza. En un momento él pensó que solo era atracción física, la miko era muy hermosa, y siempre mostraba un valor al enfrentársele que lo atraía, pero después de lo que paso en la cueva, esos sentimientos que el detestaba estaban más claros que nunca.

- ¡Maldición!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir con rumbo hacia el bosque.

Al llegar al bosque lo que hizo fue buscar a Inuyasha por todos lados, pero no tuvo suerte ni siquiera pudo ver a ese ex-cadáver, así que con toda la furia que tenía en sima se dispuso a entrenar más arduamente jurándose destruir a esos dos híbridos.

Pasaron unos días y no había vuelto a aparecer en la aldea, solo muy pocas veces en las que solo veía a Sango, Miroku o Shippo, no iba a ver a Kagome, después de lo que pasó no sabía cómo confrontarla, no sabía que decirle, ni que hacer, se sentía por primera vez en su vida un inútil, y eso lo enfurecía y destruía todo lo que se ponía delante suyo, claro que los que resultaba destruidos eran youkai insignificantes o parte de los árboles del bosque.

Los días seguían pasando hasta que Naraku apareció frente a él repentinamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

- Así no se le habla al gran Naraku… Bankotsu-. Dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad.- Veo que has tenido problemas con esa miko-.

- Eso a ti no debe importarte-.

- Veo que no estas comprendiendo la situación en la que te encuentras… Sabes que la perla que tienes contigo está pidiendo más poderes, y la perla original está llenándose de energía maligna poco a poco, esa maldita de Kikyo está haciendo bien su trabajo, pero tú no. La perla de Shikon original no es la misma después de aquella vez, al pedir mi deseo y no ser al cien por ciento concedido perdió la mitad de sus poderes. Tu solo reviviste porque yo reviví lo mismo que Kikyo, a ella no alcancé a eliminarla pero al estar tan conectada con la perla revivió por sí misma. En cambio tú, tú tienes un pacto de sangre conmigo, si yo muero tu mueres Bankotsu, por tu propio bien te conviene terminar de expulsar los poderes de Kagome o de lo contrario volverás a ser parte de mi cuerpo-.

Bankotsu no podía entender como no había pensado en eso antes, de nuevo Naraku tuvo que ver en su despertar, estaba claro que ese despreciable ser no le diría más de lo necesario, pero él no iba a regresar a ser parte de su asqueroso cuerpo, eso jamás.

Pero lo que no entendía es que el habiendo renacido en la época actual volvió a la época antigua y con todos sus recuerdos. Después de que Naraku fue derrotado por Kagome, el guerrero apareció de la nada a los pocos meses.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Naraku?-. Bankotsu pregunto frío.

- Ya te lo he dicho, quiero que la perla que tú tienes este en su mayor esplendor al igual que los poderes de Kagome fluyan al máximo-.

- ¿Qué es lo que planes hacer cuando obtengas eso? La perla no te obedecerá esta joya no es como la Shikon no Tama, esta perla la creó Kagome y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hizo-.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, nadie a excepción de nosotros dos sabemos de la existencia de esa extraña perla… Y tú no has querido decirme como es que puedes tenerla en ese estado tan puro, y sobre todo porque la tienes tú y yo no puedo acercarme-. Dejo Naraku furioso, pero por más que lo atacara la perla lo protegía, él podría absorberlo con todo y perla, pero no era conveniente ya que sus planes se echarían a perder.

- No es algo que te incumba, ni siquiera sé cómo descubriste acerca de esta perla, confórmate con ello-. Confronto a Naraku descaradamente, lo que hizo que el hanyou se pusiera colérico.

- Bankotsu-. Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa retorcida y el odio encendido en sus rojos ojos.- Dos meses y la miko tiene que liberar todo su poder, de lo contrario reapareceré y los eliminaré a todos antes de tiempo, me perjudicará, pero ustedes vivirán en el infierno y suplicarán que los elimine-. Naraku en al decir eso se fue por las sombras.

- Maldito Naraku-.

Momentos después, Bankotsu volvía a la aldea seguido de cerca por Kikyo, que estaba cubierta por un poderoso campo de energía que le brindaba la genuina Shikon no Tama.

… Fin Flashback…

- Bankotsu… Bankotsu-.

- ¿Qué?-. Kagome lo estaba llamando desde hacía un buen rato, pero él estaba perdido en su mundo, hasta que la miko lo tomo del brazo para que le prestara atención y hasta entonces no reaccionó.- ¿Qué quieres?-.

- Te estoy hablando hace más de cinco minutos, pero tú no respondes ¿En qué pensabas?-.

- En nada en particular-.

- Bankotsu…-. Tenía que hablar con él y decirle de empezar nuevamente el entrenamiento, era algo sumamente necesario y a la vez vergonzoso todavía no podía asimilar lo vivido, pero lo haría entrenando.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Pregunto impaciente, conociéndola como la conocía suponía lo que le quería preguntar, pero él no se lo permitiría, al menos no por ahora.

- Ne… Necesito que vuelvas a entrenarme-. Finalmente pudo decirlo de forma entrecortada y con las mejillas rojísimas, volver al entrenamiento era volver a vivir lo que le había pasado no hace mucho tiempo.

- No-. Contestó molesto.- De ninguna manera, todavía no estás en condiciones, y si vas así te aseguro que no servirá de nada-. Kagome había ajado la mirada avergonzada sin saber cómo se echó a llorar a los brazos del conmocionado guerrero.

- ¿Por qué lloras?-.

- Por todo y por nada-.

- ¿Cómo es eso?-. Pregunto sin soltarla, y en un acto inconsciente comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Kagome no decía nada solo se dejaba hacer, el abrazo de Bankotsu de verdad la estaba calmando y se lo agradecía interiormente.

En cambio el, estaba intranquilo, tenerla en sus brazos así, tan indefensa y frágil lo ponía nervioso.

De repente, entra a la sala la anciana Kaede con cara de preocupación y muy agitada.

- Kagome, niña ha pasado algo terrible-. La anciana Kaede reparó en el joven de larga trenza y prosiguió.- Escuchen los dos esto es importante. Primero, Kagome es necesario que hable contigo, eso ya lo sabes, pero ahora hay otro problema más serio-. Hizo una pausa pero Bankotsu la obligó a continuar.

- ¿Qué sucede anciana?-.

- Kikyo…. Kikyo ha traído a… a Inuyasha, Kagome-.

Kagome entro nuevamente en shock ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora, acaso quería verla sufrir y humillada nuevamente?

- No es lo que piensas Kagome… el en verdad está mal… un youkai lo atacó y el no hizo nada por defenderse, si no hacemos algo podría morir…-.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo anciana? ¿Cómo se atreve a venir Kikyo con esa bestia despreciable? lo eliminaré en este momento-. Pero Kagome se interpuso tomándole la mano para que se relajara, ella no quería verlo, ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería que muriera, así que hablo muy claro dejando a Bankotsu y a Kaede sorprendidos.

- Por favor anciana Kaede sálvelo-.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Kagome?-. Exclamo Bankotsu furioso.

-Estoy diciendo que lo salve. Todavía no estoy lista para enfrentarme a él, pero cuando lo haga quiero que este bien, jamás olvidaré lo que me hizo y por el momento no puedo perdonarlo. Pero yo no le deseo ningún mal, así que me iré de aquí hasta que él se recupere, después volveré-. Kagome estaba decidida y nada iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión.

- ¿Y a dónde pretendes ir?-.

- Iré con Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara-. Respondió decidida. Pero Bankotsu no pensaba perder esta discusión.

- Ellos saldrán de viaje entre hoy y mañana y tú todavía no puedes moverte, estas muy débil-. Rebatió el guerrero con mucho orgullo.

- Iré con ellos, me servirá de entrenamiento ya que tú no quieres ayudarme, ellos lo harán-. Eso le molestó, ya que hacía unos momentos que ella estaba llorando por ese motivo.

- Por favor muchachos, el tiempo es oro si quieres salvarlo Kagome-. Presionó la anciana.

- Espera… Volveremos a entrenar, pero cuando ese ser despreciable este completamente recuperado lo mataré-.

Kagome no dijo nada solo se dirigió a su habitación a buscar sus pocas pertenencias y reanudar el viaje y el entrenamiento, y antes que dijera algo la anciana Kaede la detuvo para hablar con ella unos asuntos que tenían pendiente, asegurándole que Kikyo podría ayudar a Inuyasha unos momentos más.

Bankotsu en cambio de dirigió a fuera solo para encontrarse con la ex-muerta, Kikyo lo estaba esperando con Inuyasha tirado a un lado en un charco de sangre.

- Valla ¿Cómo has estado….Bankotsu?-. Preguntó descaradamente Kikyo. Bankotsu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no rematar al derrotado hanyou que yacía en el frío suelo de la aldea.

- Déjate de estupideces, ¿Qué le has hecho a esta bestia? eso no es un ataque de youkai, eso es, más bien un ataque de hembra resentida-. Kikyo perdió su sonrisa de inmediato.

- Cállate, eso es algo que a ti no te debe importar, en cambio… -. Hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué te pidió Naraku esta vez?-. Buena jugada, Kikyo vio a Bankotsu palidecer.

- ¿Tu como sabes…?-. No terminó la pregunta porque la ex-muerta lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Ya te he dicho que tengas cuidado conmigo, yo sé más de lo que tú piensas-.

De repente el Hiraikotsu les paso muy cerca.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Qué haces hablando con ella Bankotsu? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hace ese maldito aquí?- Cuestionó Sango hecha una furia.

- Eso a ti no te importa-. Respondió Kikyo despectivamente. Pero Sango miraba como poseída a Inuyasha que estaba en el suelo, se puso en posición de ataque y lanzó el Hiraikotsu directo a Inuyasha, con un golpe así no podía fallar, lo exterminaría sin lugar a dudas.

- ¡Detente!-. Exclamaron, pero ya era tarde el Hiraikotsu iba derecho hacia el herido hanyou.

**Continuará…**

Notas: Gracias por leer.

Fragmento: Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park


	21. Presentimientos

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 21**

…

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going  
And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on  
'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

…

-¡Detente!-. Gritaron de nuevo todos al unísono, pero el Hiraikotsu avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia Inuyasha. Repentinamente el Hiraikotsu de Sango se detuvo en pleno ataque, una poderosa aura rosada envolvía al arma de la taijiya.

- Sango, tranquilízate por favor, no conseguirás nada matándolo-. Kagome le hablaba a su casi hermana con dulzura, pero a la vez con firmeza en su voz.

Nunca habían visto a Kagome de esa manera, el poder que emanaba era simplemente abrumador, y parecía que ella no se daba cuenta de cuál era su verdadero poder.

- Ka…. Kagome… yo…. ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Es que acaso olvidas todo lo que pasaste por su culpa?-. Decía Sango acongojada y enfurecida.

- No es eso, pero no puedo permitir que ataques a Inuyasha en ese estado, eso te convertiría en una asesina y tú no lo eres, Sango puedes pelear con él una vez que se recupere-. Todos miraban atónitos a Kagome, estaba muy extraña.

- ¿Kagome te sientes bien?-. Preguntó Sango, le parecía que Kagome ocultaba algo y estaba sufriendo por ello.

- No es nada Sango, escuchen, primero entren a Inuyasha a la cabaña para que la anciana Kaede y Kikyo puedan curarlo-. Ninguno de los presentes movió un músculo para ayudar al hanyou.- Escuchen bien, ayúdenlo, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto, sé que es difícil esta situación, pero si yo, que fui la más perjudicada puede enfrentarlo me parece justo que ustedes también lo hagan.- Ante las palabras de Kagome, Miroku y Sango entraron a Inuyasha y lo depositaron en un futon e inmediatamente salieron de la cabaña.

- Bien, quería decirles que voy a comenzar a entrenar nuevamente con Bankotsu-.

- ¿Estás segura Kagome?-. Cuestiono Sango muy preocupada, pero el rostro de Kagome no se suavizó, ella estaba decidida y nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

-Así es Sango, es necesario, tengo motivos muy fuertes para realizar nuevamente ese entrenamiento-.

- ¿Cuáles son esas razones?-. Preguntó Shippo.

- Eso todavía no se los puedo decir…-. Pero al ver la cara de decepción de todos añadió.- No es que no confíe en ustedes, es que ni yo misma estoy segura, solo es una extraña sensación que no desaparece de mi pecho y viene incrementándose desde hace un tiempo, y todavía no sé qué es, pero si entreno y me concentro tal vez lo descubra -. No era del todo verdad lo que les acababa de decir a sus amigos, luego de la plática con la anciana Kaede estaba en medio de un abismo una vez más.

…_Flashback…_

- Kagome, debemos hablar-.

- Si, lo sé ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?-.

- Tú sabes bien, por ser una miko, que las energías que estuvieron fluyendo en estos días estuvieron incrementándose al mismo tiempo y eso no es normal, ya que esas energías son opuestas, es decir una es la luz y la otra oscuridad-. En la mirada de Kaede se veía demasiada preocupación.

- Si me he dado cuenta, pero no de inmediato, antes de que pasara lo de Inuyasha yo estaba sintiendo esas energías, pero luego de eso, las energías dejaron de fluir. Y lo que más me llamó la atención es que la energía pura era la misma que la Shikon no Tama ¿Acaso la perla de Shikon volvió a aparecer en este mundo?-. Pregunto sobresaltada.

- No es eso. La energía de la perla de Shikon es un tanto más débil, en cambio esta nueva energía es más poderosa y no solo eso, al parecer no puede ser corroída por la maldad-. Kagome quedó sorprendida con lo que la anciana terminaba de decir, si eso era verdad abría una oportunidad para derrotar a Naraku.

- ¿Está segura de lo que dice anciana Kaede? Si es así podríamos derrotar a Naraku-.

- Si eso he estado pensando yo también, pero el problema está en que solo se siente la presencia de las energías, pero lamentablemente solo se siente, no puedo decir si está lejos o cerca, es como si hubiera una barrera protegiéndolas-.

- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-. Pregunto Kagome.

- Tienes que entrenar con todas tus fuerzas-.

- ¿Qué, y eso que tiene que ver con las energías?- Kagome estaba ahora más confundida que antes.

- Sucede, que desde que tú llegaste y comenzaste a entrenar esa energía fue creciendo junto la otra, si no estoy equivocada tú y esas energías están más conectadas de lo que imagino-.

- ¿Qué, pero como es eso posible?-.

- Pues…-. En ese momento tuvieron que dejar pendiente el resto de su conversación porque Sango estaba a punto de acabar con Inuyasha.- Terminaremos nuestra plática después-.

- Si.- Dijo una confundida y preocupada Kagome.

…Fin Flashback…

Bankotsu por su parte estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, lo que Kagome decía lo hacía pensar que ella ya sabía algo relacionado con las energías, pero eran tan poderosas que por más que el campo que la perla creada por Kagome ponía, igualmente se desbordaba. Si Kagome se enterase de cómo era que él tiene la perla, sería su fin ya que Kagome no lo perdonaría, de eso estaba seguro.

- Kagome, te estoy hablando…-. Shippo estaba a su lado con Kirara en brazos.

- Lo siento Shippo, estaba pensando y perdí la noción del tiempo-.

- Tú no eres la única-. Dijo Miroku.- Mira hacia allá-.

- ¿Eh? ¿Bankotsu?-. Kagome le preguntó con la mirada a Miroku que le pasaba al guerrero.

- No tengo idea, desde hace unos momentos está así-. Respondió Miroku.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde está Kikyo?-. Quiso saber Shippo-.

- Esta en la cabaña con la anciana Kaede e Inuyasha-. Respondió Sango.- ¿Tu que hacías hablando con ella?-.

Bankotsu seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de la taijiya llamarlo repetidas veces.

- ¿Qué decías?-. Pregunto son ese tono de voz tan molesto y arrogante que a Sango le empezaba a hervir la sangre.

- ¿De qué estabas hablando con esa mujer?-.

- Solo le preguntaba por qué dejó en ese estado a esa bestia-.

- ¿Qué?-. Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo dices Bankotsu?-. Esta vez fue Miroku el que hablo.

- ¡Ja! No me van a decir que se creyeron el cuento de que un youkai lo atacó -. Dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Cómo dices una cosa así, acaso tienes pruebas?-.

- Solo lo sé-.

- Eso no es una respuesta-. Sango seguía discutiendo con Bankotsu mientras que Kagome, Shippo y Miroku pensaban si eso era posible.

- Es suficiente, lo que Kikyo haga con Inuyasha no es asunto nuestro, nosotros debemos volvernos más fuertes o Naraku nos matara sin piedad, además hay que rescatar a Kohaku y evitar que el Kazaana se siga expandiendo, y finalmente podré regresar a mi época en paz-.

Todos callaron ante las palabras de la miko, sabían que tenía razón, había mucho en juego, como para perder el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido.

- Shippo ¿Puedes decirle a la anciana Kaede que venga un momento?-. El kitsune asintió y rápidamente fue en busca de la anciana.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Kagome?-.

- Bankotsu, tenemos que ir a entrenar cuanto antes, ya no hay tiempo-.

- Ya lo sé-.

Miroku y Sango cruzaron miradas.

- Kagome ¿Vienes con nosotros?-. Sango deseaba saber si su amiga iba a ir con ellos, ya que con sus amigos ella iba a estar bien protegida.

- No, tengo que hacer esto por mí misma, y nada va a pasarme, lo que tenía que pasar ya pasó, en cuanto a Naraku, no saldrá hasta que yo esté lista-. Bankotsu se quedó de piedra, ahora estaba más que seguro que su miko sabía algo, en ese momento pensó que en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad le diría todo, ya que si ella se enterara de su secreto por Naraku o Kikyo ella jamás lo iba a perdonar.

De un momento a otro salió la anciana Kaede con Shippo.

- ¿Qué necesitas Kagome?-. La anciana se veía muy cansada.

- Quería decirle que ya me voy, cuando termine mi entrenamiento volveré-.

- Kagome…-. Kaede quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía.- Kagome, Inuyasha reaccionó y pidió verte-. Dijo finalmente, ante esto Bankotsu estallo en celos y cólera.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo anciana? Esa bestia no tiene ningún derecho de pedir hablar con ella-.

- Yo… iré, pero Bankotsu me acompañará, de lo contrario no iré.-

Bankotsu se sorprendió, pero le agradó saber que ella lo necesitara en ese momento, pero también estaba esa sensación de culpa, algo que él jamás había experimentado, y eso lo hacía enfurecer.

Kaede los hizo pasar dejando a los demás fuera de la pequeña habitación. Cuando entraron Bankotsu estaba deseoso de saltar sobre el futon donde estaba Inuyasha, pero por Kagome contuvo sus deseos asesinos y se apoyó en la pared.

- Ka-go-me…-. Inuyasha se veía mal, estaba muy lastimado, demasiado, era increíble como un ser tan poderoso terminara en ese estado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha?-. Kagome no tenía deseos de estar en esa habitación, pero había algo que le decía que tenía que escuchar a Inuyasha.

- Perdóname-.

- Si eso era todo…-.

- Espera, eso no es todo-. Le costaba hablar, pero tenía que decirle.- Debes tener cuidado Kagome, Bankotsu es peligroso, no seas terca-.

Lo único que faltaba, después de todo el daño que le había causado en sima quería separarla de la persona que la ha ayudado, sin importar que.

- Inuyasha, no entiendo que pretendes, pero una cosa si te digo, déjame es paz, no te odio, no te guardo rencor pero no te puedo perdonar, al menos no por ahora. Pero no tientes tu suerte, déjame en paz. No sé cómo puedes mirarme a la cara después de lo que me has hecho.- Sin escuchar lo que Inuyasha le estaba advirtiendo Kagome salió de la habitación llorando una vez más por él.

- Escúchame bestia, no trates de acercarte a ella o te mataré, agradece a Kagome que tiene un buen corazón y me obliga a no matarte pero no te acerques a ella o te las veras conmigo, ella es mía-. Y así el también salió de la habitación dejando a Inuyasha conmocionado, furioso y con el corazón destrozado.

Cuando Kagome salió Sango al verla llorar corrió a abrazarla, fue ahí cuando terminó llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Kagome pudo tranquilizarse para poder salir de allí. Cuando por fin estuvo calmada, se disculpó con sus amigos y como todavía era temprano se dispuso a preparar todo para irse de nuevo a su entrenamiento.

Casi al medio día Kagome ya estaba lista para irse nuevamente a entrenar, así que llamo a Bankotsu y salieron a despedirse de Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara.

- Adiós amigos, nos veremos pronto, ya sea en la batalla final o cuando regrese-. Sango no podía contener las lágrimas, quería mucho a su amiga, y también le preocupaba que sufriera más al lado de Bankotsu, ya que ella seguía sospechando del guerrero.

- Adiós Kagome ten cuidado por favor, cualquier cosa no dudes en ir a buscarnos-. Decía Sango entre lágrimas.

- No llores Sango, estaré bien, Bankotsu prometió cuidarme-. Dijo un poco sonrojada.

- Esta bien, pero vete con cuidado-.

- Kagome, cuídate mucho-. Miroku también se notaba preocupado, pero él tenía un poquito más de fe en Bankotsu, si lo que el sospechaba era cierto, Kagome estaría en buenas manos, al menos por ahora.

-Kagome, ten mucho cuidado ¿Si?-. Pedía entre lágrimas Shippo, mientras que Kirara le lamía la cara a Kagome en forma de despedida.

- Gracias chicos les prometo esforzarme, y regresar con bien. Ahora nos vamos ya nos veremos pronto-. Así Bankotsu y Kagome se fueron para empezar un entrenamiento que definiría el destino de todos.

Finalmente pasaron los dos meses desde que Kagome y Bankotsu habían empezado el entrenamiento, Kagome estaba más fuerte que nunca, su poder espiritual se desbordaba y de donde estaba ella los youkai no se acercaban por varios kilómetros, también la relación con Bankotsu había cambiado mucho, el guerrero se portaba más amable con ella, pero Kagome sentía que escondía algo, además del hecho de Kagome pudo comprobar que la energía espiritual pura era la misma que ella y que esa energía estaba muy cerca de ellos.

- Bien, creo que con esto es suficiente, no hay nada más que hacer aquí-. Bankotsu estaba muy orgulloso de Kagome, era una gran miko y sus poderes superaban con creces a los de la más poderosa sacerdotisa.

- Tienes razón creo que es hora de regresar-. Kagome se veía radiante, mostraba una sonrisa pura y se sentía relajada, pero esa sonrisa cambió rápidamente al sentir la presencia de alguien que aunque lo esperaba hace tiempo, no estaba con ganas de enfrentar ese día.

- Cumpliste bien con tu trabajo Bankotsu, ya pasaron los dos meses y esta miko es increíblemente poderosa. Ahora entrégame la perla creada por esta sacerdotisa-. Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de maldad y satisfacción al ver la cara de Kagome.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí Bankotsu? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Naraku responde? ¿De qué perla está hablando?-. Kagome estaba desconcertada, no sabía que iba a pasar a partir de ahora y lo peor de todo era que ya no soportaría otra traición.

**Continuará…**

Notas: Gracias por leer.

Fragmento The climb by Miley Cyrus


	22. Verdad y Furia

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 22**

…

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

…

Bankotsu estaba paralizado, para él estaba todo perdido la mirada de Kagome reflejaba confusión, dolor y la demanda de una respuesta que él debió haber dado tiempo atrás.

- ¿No piensas hablar Bankotsu?-. Naraku estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Kagome estaba a la espera de una respuesta, pero a la vez no quería oír lo que el joven guerrero tenía para decir.

- Habla-. Suplico Kagome.

La súplica de Kagome conmovió a Bankotsu, él sabía bien como había sufrido todo este tiempo y no quería que ella sufriera más, ni que lo odiase, pero todo estaba en su contra.

Antes de que Bankotsu pudiera articular palabra, una figura realmente imponente llegó a su lado sin siquiera poder sentir su presencia, pero se veía claramente la furia y el odio en su hermosa mirada.

- Hasta que das la cara Naraku-. Arrastró con desprecio el nombre de ese despreciable ser.

- Oh vaya, señor Sesshomaru no lo esperaba por aquí-.

- Deja de jugar conmigo-. Inmediatamente desenvainó a Tokijin para terminar de una vez por todas a ese ser que lo dejó en ridículo la última vez.- Esta vez desapareceré de este mundo tu repugnante presencia-.

Entre los arbustos estaban Jaken y Rin observando la pelea que Sesshomaru mantenía con Naraku.

- Señor Jaken, el señor Sesshomaru se ve realmente furioso-.

- Así es el Amo Sesshomaru, está furioso, es peligroso que estemos aquí-. Estaban a punto de ir en busca de Ah-Un, cuando les interrumpieron el paso abruptamente.

- Ustedes no pueden irse de aquí-.

- Mocoso insolente apártate-. Lanzando fuego con su báculo de dos cabezas.

- Kohaku ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto Rin, feliz de volver a verlo, aunque preocupada por la actitud de este.

Kohaku estaba con un extraño brillo en su mirada, parecía que quería decir algo pero no se animaba o todavía no era momento para hablar.

- ¡Kohaku!-. Sango y los demás llegaban montados en Kirara al campo de batalla, mientras que Kagome agradecía su llegada.

- ¡Sango, Miroku llegaron rápido!-.

- La energía maligna que Naraku emana nos dijo por dónde debíamos ir, y Kirara es muy rápida, así que no tardamos nada-. Dijo Miroku corriendo a ayudar a Sango con Kohaku.

- Así que están todos reunidos ¿Y piensan que eso servirá de algo?- Naraku estaba disfrutando ese momento, pero todavía no era momento de actuar, sin embargo…

- ¡Kongosouha!-. Al mismo tiempo una flecha purificadora salía disparada con el poderoso ataque del hanyou. El ataque dio en el blanco causando destrozos en el cuerpo de Naraku, pero este se recuperó al mismo tiempo, parecía que esta vez en verdad era invencible.

-_Maldición, no esperaba encontrarme a Inuyasha aquí, por otro lado esto se va a poner interesante, Jajaja-._Pensaba Naraku, siempre tratando de sacar provecho de la situación.

- Ahora si están todos Jajaja, solo faltarían esos lobos sarnosos, pero son demasiado débiles y cobardes como para venir-.

- No estés tan seguro de eso Naraku-. Rugió Koga secundado por Ayame.

- Maldito monstruo despreciable, pagarás todo el daño que has hecho-. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque deseando al menos golpearlo, o causarle aunque sea daño, pero en el fondo sabían que era imposible.

Kagome se percata de las intenciones de la pareja de lobos youkai y trata de detenerlos, pero era inútil porque ya estaban lanzándose al ataque.

- Koga, Ayame no vayan es peligroso, vuelvan piensen en Naoshiro, por favor-.

Era desesperante ver cómo sus amigos eran atacados por Naraku, ellos se defendían pero la diferencia de poder era abrumadora, tenía que hacer algo o Naoshiro perdería a sus padres.

Por otro lado Sango y Miroku estaban luchando con Kohaku, que no quería ceder, estaba empeñado en que todos estuvieran ahí presentes, Rin estaba en peligro y Jaken estaba tratando de protegerla.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de transformarse por la furia de no poder derrotar a Naraku, ese miserable solamente estaba jugando con él y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Kikyo e Inuyasha también estaban peleando con él, pero lo mismo que los demás sin resultado, era imposible, cada esfuerzo que hacían por tratar de vencerlo eran en vano, Naraku parecía inmortal.

- ¡Detente! No ganarás nada yendo ahora, el solo te usará para obtener la perla y que le des tus poderes-. Bankotsu la agarro a tiempo del brazo, ya que Kagome empezaba a correr para ayudar a sus amigos.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer Bankotsu, observar hasta que los mate a todos y a cada uno de ellos? Además lo que a mí me pase no debería importarte, tu todavía tienes que aclararme ese tema de la perla y el trabajo que Naraku te encargo, así que suéltame -. Kagome seguía empecinada en ir tras Naraku, pero Bankotsu no la soltaba, podría odiarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero él no la soltaría jamás, Kagome era la que en más en peligro estaba, Naraku solo estaba jugando con los demás.

- Suéltame, los va a matar a todos-.

- No te soltaré, entiende, no puedo dejar que te maten-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes ahora Bankotsu? ¿Por qué no puedes soltarme?-.

- Porque me muero si algo te sucede, esta vez sí que muero-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Este no es el momento para decir estas cosas, hay ayudar a los demás, y si tu no me ayudas, lo haré sola-.

- Kagome, yo te amo ¿Nunca lo vas a entender maldita sea?-.

En ese momento, para ellos dos el mundo se detuvo, Kagome solamente pudo quedarse de pie escuchando en su mente las tres palabras que Bankotsu le había dicho, era algo que jamás espero del orgulloso guerrero. Si bien ella le tenía cariño, eso no significaba amor ¿O sí? Ella se sentía a gusto a su lado, sus abrazos la calmaban y la hacían sentir segura ¿Pero eso era amor?

Su mente era un completo desastre, por un lado Bankotsu y sus misterios, esa perla, Naraku, la batalla en medio de la que estaban, Kohaku, Miroku y Sango. Además de Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ayame y Koga; incluso Kikyo y por último Inuyasha ¿Qué podía hacer, era todo muy complicado? Primero derrotaría a Naraku, y después lo demás. Fue entonces que volvió la realidad, Bankotsu estaba enfrente ella protegiéndola de Naraku.

- ¡Bankotsu! ¿Qué sucede? Responde.- Pero antes de que el joven pudiera decir palabra, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sin que Kagome pudiera hacer nada.

- Maldito cadáver, pronto volverás a mí…-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Naraku?-.

- Oh es verdad, no te lo había dicho… Yo lo traje a la vida nuevamente, a los pocos meses en los que ustedes pensaron que me habían derrotado-.

- ¡Cállate eres un maldito!-. Bankotsu, estaba intentando ponerse de pie.

- Y no solo eso…-. Bankotsu intentó hacerle frente, pero era inútil en el estado en el que se encontraba mucho no podía hacer.

- Habla de una vez Naraku ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Inuyasha era esta vez el que estaba delante de Kagome exigiendo a Naraku una respuesta, al igual que los demás estaba a la expectativa de lo que ese repugnante ser pudiera llegar a decir.

- Esta bien como están a punto de que los elimine les diré lo que pasó durante todo este tiempo… Querida Kikyo ¿Estas segura de seguir poniéndote en mi contra? Después de lo que les cuente, ¿Cómo reaccionará tu amado hanyou por todo lo que has hecho este tiempo?-. Kikyo estaba hecha una furia y en un arrebato le lanzo una poderosa flecha con el fin de eliminarlo, con el mismo resultado anterior, solo que esta vez Naraku no devolvió el ataque, sino que puso un poderoso campo de energía para evitar que lo atacara durante el relato que haría a continuación.

-Eres despreciable, maldito hanyou-. Dijo llena de ira, lo que no esperó fue que un tentáculo de Naraku le diera de lleno en una pierna, solo para verla sufrir y después matarla.

- ¡Kikyo! ¡Kongosouha! Eres un maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a herirla?-.

- Espera y verás Inuyasha no es tan inocente como para que la defiendas así, te aseguro que después de lo que escucharás me darás la razón-.

- Jamás te daré la razón a ti infeliz-.

Naraku solo se limitaba a reír con maldad, estaba disfrutando crear conflictos y desconfianza entre ellos.

- Kohaku, que no se vayan a ir en un momento más cuando termine de comentarles la pequeña historia podrás matarlos-.

- Si, Naraku, ya escucharon, de aquí no se irán hasta que termine de hablar-.

- Kohaku reacciona, no hagas que te elimine-.

Mientras que Naraku continuaba provocando a los demás Kohaku le guiño un ojo a Rin sí que nadie más lo viera, entonces Rin trató de calmar a Sango para que aguardaran unos momentos más.

- Señorita Sango, esperemos unos momentos más, confíe en mi-.

Sango obedeció extrañada por el brillo en la mirada de esa niña, algo le decía que tenían una mínima esperanza.

Miroku estaba atento a su Kazaana ya que estaba preocupado, no sabía lo que Naraku podría llegar a hacer.

En tanto Kagome empezaba a desesperarse por el repentino silencio que surgió, Kikyo estaba en el piso desangrándose por la herida que Naraku le provocó e Inuyasha estaba a su lado, Sesshomaru estaba en posición de ataque preparado para atacar nuevamente, Ayame y Koga estaban los dos tratando de mantenerse en pie, ya que eran los dos que más daño recibieron y Bankotsu después de su declaración y enfrentamiento con Naraku, sumado al entrenamiento que hacía poco que había finalizado, estaba nuevamente de pie, tratando de evitar que Naraku hablara.

- Bien… Terminemos con esto de una vez…. Jajajaj-. Rompiendo en carcajadas diabólicas, ese despreciable ser estaba a punto de confesar todo lo ocurrido durante este tiempo.

- Maldito, Cállate-.

- Déjalo hablar Bankotsu-. Kagome ya no soportaba más tanta presión, para que Bankotsu esté así debía ser algo realmente grave lo que ese monstruo tenía para decir.

…Flashback…

- Maldita Kagome, disfruta tu triunfo ahora, porque más adelante me vengaré de ti y de todos los demás-.

Naraku estaba destruido pero asombrosamente vivo en la nada, antes de partir a ese tétrico lugar la legendaria Shikon no Tama había cumplido parte de su deseo, el ser inmortal, pero no lográndolo le otorgo más tiempo de vida, solo estaba vivo, eso no le servía de Nada. Muy cerca de él estaban los cadáveres de las criaturas que fue absorbiendo, y también parte de sus extensiones. Naraku estaba en crisis, por así decirlo ¿Cómo iba a salir de ese lugar? La respuesta la tuvo tiempo después cuando divisó un cuerpo humano, un cuerpo que ya había visto tiempo atrás, un cuerpo que él había absorbido casi sin vida en el monte de las ánimas, el cuerpo del líder de los siete guerreros, Bankotsu.

- Tú me servirás para mi venganza ¡Despierta!-. Con el poco poder que le quedaba despertó al guerrero.

- Despierta una vez más, para completar tu venganza contra Inuyasha por haberte matado, de mí no recordarás nada, solo que despertaste, en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar-. Inesperadamente, el cuerpo de Bankotsu desapareció, llegando a la época de Kagome con todos sus recuerdos y por supuesto su personalidad, pero asombrosamente no mató a nadie, solo se concentró en buscar a ese híbrido y solo por instinto se dirigió al pozo devora-huesos.

-Bankotsu despertó en la época de Kagome y en estos momentos debe estar por volver, justo a tiempo para comenzar mi venganza-. Naraku estaba extrañamente feliz, sabía que elegir a Bankotsu entre todos esos cadáveres fue su mejor elección.

Pasó el tiempo y Bankotsu reapareció en la aldea, pero al mismo tiempo decidió desaparecer nuevamente para planear su venganza y en ese tiempo descubrió que el punto débil del hanyou era la miko del futuro. Ese descubrimiento lo llenó de alegría, ya que por fin se vengaría de ese estúpido de Inuyasha y cumpliría al fin con parte de su venganza. Pero, lo que él no sabía era que siempre dé tras de él estaba la sombra de Naraku acechándolo sin que él pudiera saber nada.

Pasado el tiempo, ocurrió lo de las aguas termales en donde Bankotsu aprovechó la situación ayudado por Kikyo para tener a Kagome en sus brazos y simular que habían tenido relaciones, causando así la ruptura de Kagome e Inuyasha. Después de ese suceso nada había vuelto a ser igual, Kagome fue arrastrada violentamente hacia el pozo sin siquiera poder dar una justa explicación a lo ocurrido, y de esa tristeza, dolor y amor perdido nació una nueva perla, mucho más poderosa que la Shikon no Tama.

Lamentablemente para Naraku, se enteró de la existencia de la perla mucho tiempo después de que fuera creada, y nunca supo porque Bankotsu tuvo acceso a la dichosa perla y al enterarse de la existencia de la misma ordenó a Bankotsu a traer a la sacerdotisa, creando el mismísimo Naraku, un campo que la miko no pudiera atravesar a menos que lo eliminase. Todo ese tiempo, Bankotsu actuó por su cuenta, o creyó actuar, ya que la sombra de ese ser siempre estuvo con él. En cuanto a Kikyo ella siempre supo de la existencia de Naraku, y sobretodo, que la original Shikon no Tama nunca abandonó este mundo, sino que la portadora y nuevamente guardiana de la perla era ella, Kikyo, quien estuvo ayudándolo todo ese tiempo a vengarse de todos los que osaron atacarlo y contribuyeron a darle fin.

…Fin Flashback…

- ¡No puede ser! Bankotsu…. Eso no es cierto ¿Verdad?-. Kagome preguntaba entre lágrimas.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Por tu culpa… todo sucedido por ti… Nunca pude ser feliz….-. Kagome estaba en otro mundo todo el dolor de su alma se reflejaba en sus ojos, y nadie podía hacer nada para que no sufriera.

- Kagome… yo…-.

Al escuchar la voz de Bankotsu Kagome se puso de pie, ya que dé la impresión había caído, y con toda la furia y la tristeza que tenía en su ser, golpeo a Bankotsu con fuerza, combinado parte de su poder espiritual dejándolo semi-consciente.

- Jajajaj, debería darte vergüenza Bankotsu, pero no te preocupes, te evitaré la vergüenza enviándote al otro mundo y esta vez ahí te quedaras-.

Naraku lanzó uno de sus tentáculos derecho al pecho del guerrero, pero una terrible aura purificadora le impidió el paso quemando esa desagradable extensión de su cuerpo, sin poderla regenerar. Lo que Kagome estaba haciendo lo había tomado por sorpresa, sus planes se verían seriamente afectados si esa chiquilla tomaba la perla en sus manos, ahora sí que sería definitivamente su fin. En esos momentos se arrepentía de haber provocado la ira de Kagome.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Kagome delante del guerrero desprendiendo un aura color violeta-rojiza, evitando que el ataque de Naraku diera en Bankotsu.

Inuyasha y los demás se alejaron de Kikyo y miraban con odio a la persona que Kagome estaba protegiendo, pero sabían que si se acercaban un poco más, sea humano o youkai, el poder de Kagome lo desintegraría, era tan fuerte el aura que hasta el mismísimo Sesshomaru se sentía mareado y debilitado, pero eso era algo que jamás dejaría al descubierto.

- Hasta aquí llegue, no les permitiré que me vuelvan a hacer sufrir, esto es lo máximo que pude llegar a tolerar, ahora sabrán quien soy yo…-. La dulce mirada de Kagome había desaparecido completamente, mostrando ahora una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

- Kagome, no puedes luchar así, debes…. Debes-. Pero Bankotsu no pudo terminar de decirle algo de vital importancia, ya que había perdido el conocimiento a causa de una descarga producida por el aura que Kagome estaba generando. Bankotsu tenía en sus manos el corazón de Kagome, es decir la perla creada por la miko del futuro y si ella luchaba sin esa perla, terribles acontecimientos sucederían.

_**Continuará…**_

Notas: Gracias por leer.

Fragmento Everybody's fool by Evanescence


	23. Una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 23**

…

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.  
Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.  
Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.  
Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything, everything!

…

El aura de Kagome estaba encendida al máximo, tanto que nadie se atrevía a acercarse, no querían terminar heridos o purificados. Bankotsu continuaba inconsciente después de la descarga que le provoco estar cerca de la enfurecida Miko.

- Kukukuku ¿Qué te sucede Miko? No esperaba que reaccionaras de esa manera ante una pequeña mentira como la que dijo Bankotsu-. Al parecer Naraku quería morir, porque el solo hecho de estar provocando tan abiertamente a Kagome solo podía significar eso, con cada palabra que ese despreciable ser llamado Naraku pronunciaba la ira de Kagome crecía más y más.

- Naraku ¿Tantos deseos tienes de morir?-. La que hablaba definitivamente distaba mucho de la dulce Kagome que todos conocían, esta parte de Kagome que había despertado era irónica y arrogante.- Deberías de dejar de jugar y ponerte a pelear en serio, de lo contrario te eliminaré-.

Naraku estaba impacientándose, Kagome no se intimidaba con sus palabras ni retrocedía, al contrario estaba más que dispuesta a eliminarlo, aparentemente provocar su ira no fue lo más sensato.

Por otro lado Sango intentaba acercarse, pero cada vez que daba un paso Miroku la sujetaba para que no se acercara a Kagome ni a Naraku. Miroku sabía bien que lo que ellos intentaran sería en vano, estaban presenciando una auténtica batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad, ellos solo estorbarían y corrían el riesgo que fueran eliminados por el choque de energías.

- Sango detente nosotros no podemos hacer nada, sabes bien que cualquier ataque que intentemos será repelido por las energías de Naraku y Kagome. Además Kagome está fuera de control, no sabemos que es lo que hará a partir de ahora, su sufrimiento llegó a un límite de no querer escuchar a nadie, su único objetivo es Naraku, por el momento solo podemos observar-.

- Eso ya lo sé, es solo que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Quiero ser útil solo quiero ayudar a Kagome aunque sé que solo voy a ser un estorbo -.

-Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero si intervenimos solo estorbaremos, y no creo que a Kagome le agrade mucho, mira como esta, ella no es la Kagome que conocemos, en este momento ella solo quiere acabar con todo el que la ha hecho sufrir, y ese es principalmente Naraku, aunque no sabemos si luego querrá atacar a Inuyasha, recuerda que entre él y Bankotsu la han hecho sufrir hasta llegar a este punto-.

- Tienes razón, lamentablemente solo podemos esperar-. La taijiya sabía que Miroku tenía razón y eso la hacía sentir muy impotente.

Muy cerca de Miroku y Sango estaba Inuyasha solo, observando a Kagome sin poder hacer nada, miraba a la Miko con arrepentimiento, se culpaba del estado en el que ella se encontraba y solo podía observar. Era una sensación desesperante, y lo peor de todo, por más de que pudiera ayudar a Kagome ella no lo permitirá, todavía estaba muy dolida por lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás.

- Perdóname Kagome, de verdad lo siento-. Esas palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera poder evitarlo, aunque bien sabía que Kagome no estaba oyéndolo esperaba que algún día lo perdonara.

Sesshomaru estaba consternado no podía creer como esa Miko consiguió tanto poder, era algo insólito y no le agradaba quedar tan relegado, se suponía que el acabaría con Naraku, pero sabía bien que si se acercaba aunque sea un poco el aura purificadora de Kagome lo eliminaría.

Koga y Ayame estaban en una situación similar, angustiados por no poder ayudar a su amiga, aunque ciertamente sabían lo que los demás, solo estorbarían si intentaban algo.

Rin estaba con Kohaku, el joven exterminador parecía tener un plan del que Rin formaba parte, por la confusión del momento estaban reunidos con Kikyo, quién asombrosamente estaba completamente recuperada, pero nadie parecía notarlo.

Bankotsu después de unos tensos minutos por fin se puso de pie, con mucha dificultad y dolor se acercaba a Kagome, pero ella solo estaba concentrada en elevar aún más su aura y ni siquiera lo notaba.

- Ka….Kagome, detente no puedes luchar así podrías morir-.

Al ver que Bankotsu estaba al lado de ella su furia creció a tal punto de darle la espalada a Naraku.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Preguntó con frialdad que hizo que a Bankotsu se le oprimiera su orgulloso corazón.- ¿A caso vienes a decir alguna otra mentira? Si es así espera a que acabe con Naraku luego terminare contigo-.

Pero por haberle dado la espalda a ese despreciable ser estaba a punto de ser atacada.

- ¡Cuidado!-. Bankotsu estaba advirtiéndola, pero él tampoco podía moverse pero todos estos movimientos estaban seguidos por dos pares de ojos dorados.

-¡Souryuha! ¡Kongosouha!-. Cuando Kagome se dispuso a enfrentar a Bankotsu sus defensas por un segundo bajaron así mismo su aura de purificación; fue entonces que ambos hermanos sin siquiera proponérselos atacaron en conjunto a ese desagradable ser con sus más grandes poderes, hiriendo a Naraku solo un poco.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Esto no se quedará así!-. Naraku gritó colérico lanzando un sinfín de tentáculos y miasma hacia los hermanos.

- Eso no te servirá conmigo Naraku-. Sesshomaru esquivaba con gran habilidad los ataques que Naraku lanzaba, incluso Inuyasha los estaba esquivando.

- Keh, has perdido tu habilidad Naraku-. Inuyasha también estaba provocando a Naraku, al parecer el enfrentamiento con el aura de Kagome había logrado disminuir un poco su poder.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí los dos ahora!-. Pronuncio con calma y frialdad indescriptible.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Kagome? Él solo quiere destruirte a ti y a todos nosotros, esta no es solo tu batalla-. Inuyasha tan solo pudo gritarle de la desesperación por la terquedad de Kagome, ella en ese momento se tomaba la batalla decisiva como un juego.

- No te metas en eso humana, si alguien acabará con Naraku seré yo-.

Ante la arrogancia de Sesshomaru, Kagome elevó más su aura si es que se podía.

- Cállate si no quieres que te purifique en este momento, no tengo ninguna intención de luchar contigo ya que tú no me has hecho nada -.

Sesshomaru por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente intimidado, no solo había quedado en ridículo frente a todos, sino que también sabía que si intentaba algo contra Kagome sería efectivamente purificado, sabía que esa no era la joven tranquila y de buen corazón y que en ese momento parecía un youkai furioso, así que por el momento decidió tragarse su gran orgullo y esperar a ver que podía hacer.

Inuyasha por su parte esperaba otra reacción de su medio hermano, jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera intimidarlo como lo hizo Kagome.

La tensión reinaba en ese lugar, las auras no disminuían, Kagome estaba tramando algo, en su cara se reflejaba la decisión de finalizar con esa guerra de una vez y para siempre.

- Kagome por favor detente, si luchas así jamás volverás a ser la misma-. Bankotsu estaba a punto de revelarle una terrible verdad.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Esta vez el que pregunto fue Miroku, sabían que no había tiempo para conversaciones en un momento tan crítico, pero era necesario, además Bankotsu se veía desesperado.-Habla de una vez-.

- Kagome no puede pelear así, es decir con ese poder que tiene ahora indudablemente puede derrotar fácilmente a Naraku, pero si ella lucha así no solo se volverá una persona fría y sin sentimientos. Esta época y la época de Kagome podrían conectarse y provocar un desequilibrio en el tiempo y si eso llegara a suceder todo podría desaparecer-.

La noticia que Bankotsu acababa de dar era aterradora, pero la pregunta que se hacían todos en ese momento era ¿Cuánto podrían confiar en las palabras de ese guerrero que tanto daño le hizo a su amiga?

- ¿Tú cómo sabes de eso?-. Preguntó Sango desesperada, ahora si estaban en problemas, el pasado y el futuro estaban a punto de fusionarse.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con las preguntas Naraku aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar a Kagome, que solo escuchaba sin darle mayor importancia al tema.

- Morirás Kagome, pero antes me darás la perla y todos tus poderes-. Naraku se aproximaba peligrosamente, pero Kagome no daba importancia, al contrario parecía estar esperando el ataque.

- Adelante maldito hanyou, trata de acercarte más-. Naraku ante la forma tan despectiva que la miko lo llamó se aproximaba furioso y por acercarse demasiado, termino con sus tentáculos purificados sin posibilidad de volver a regenerarse. A cada ataque que Naraku efectuaba, Kagome más poderosa se volvía y por ende su corazón más frío se volvía, en el cielo ya se podía ver la crisis de los tiempos, ya que se tornaba entre violeta y rojo cada vez más rápido, remolinos crecían, parecía que todo terminaría si Kagome no luchaba como Bankotsu quería explicarle, pero ella ni siquiera escuchaba lo que el líder de los siete guerreros le decía.

- Kagome, escúchame, tienes que escucharme, sé que te hice mucho daño, sé que es por mi culpa que estas así pero por favor-.

Kagome solo tenía ojos para Naraku y no prestaba atención a nadie más. De un momento a otro empezaron a aparecer criaturas espeluznantes, todas iban directo a Kagome, pero sus amigos sabían si Kagome seguía atacando sería el fin de todo, así que todos por más heridos que estuvieran empezaron a atacar a esos youkai con el fin de evitar que el poder de Kagome siguiera creciendo.

- ¡Kagome!-. Gritó Bankotsu, la perla que él tenía en su poder empezaba a brillar con más fuerza, tanta que lo estaba cegando. Kikyo al ver ese reflejo se apresuró a socorrer a Bankotsu, la sorpresa reinó en el lugar al ver esa escena.

- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?-. Exclamaron Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.

- No es momento para explicaciones, acaso quieren que todo se destruya, hasta la misma Kagome puede morir, no solo tener esa fría personalidad, en realidad si ella continúa así no solo derrotará a Naraku, se autodestruirá así misma ¿Eso es lo quieren?-. Kikyo fue muy explícita, si ellos no colaboraban, todos iban a morir.

- ¿Qué pretendes Kikyo?-. Esta vez fue Bankotsu el que habló, tanto el como los demás estaban aturdidos con la noticia que acababa de dar Kikyo ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Midoriko solo le dijo que Kagome perdería su bondad y su corazón no que moriría ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Kikyo en todo esto?

- Kohaku, Rin deprisa-. Tanto la protegida de Sesshomaru como el hermano de Sango acudieron al llamado de Kikyo.

- Señorita Kikyo ¿Qué debemos hacer? joven Rin se veía muy segura de sí misma y con mucho valor para ser que estaba en medio de una gran batalla.

- Por el momento Rin tu solo quédate a salvo, en cuanto Kohaku tú debes evitar que Naraku me ataque mientras este cerca de Kagome, ten en cuenta que no puedo volver a recuperarme tan rápido después de ese ataque-. Ambos aceptaron y esperaron a ver qué era lo próximo que Kikyo haría.

- Bankotsu tratarás de acercarte a Kagome y le darás la perla que ella creó como sea, sin esa perla todo estará perdido, esta es nuestra última oportunidad-. Sentenció Kikyo.

En tanto la pelea entre Naraku y Kagome era cada vez más desesperante, Kagome solo estaba jugando con Naraku, y de momento a otro todo se terminaría.

En tanto el grupo de guerreros reinaba la duda todos estaban expectantes pero a la vez estaban enfrentándose a criaturas que si bien no eran muy poderosas eran demasiadas y muy persistentes. Nadie se atrevía a poner en duda las palabras de Kikyo, pero a la vez no estaban del todo seguros de lo que podía llegar a pasar, también estaban preocupados por Rin y Kohaku, quienes parecían seguir en todo a Kikyo.

En ese momento de plena confusión por esas múltiples batallas, Bankotsu con astucia fue acercándose a Kagome soportando la correntada de auras que lo estaban hiriendo en sobremanera. Al llegar solo pudo abrasarla, lo que provocó que sintiera como si miles de agujas recorrieran todo su ser. Kagome estaba furiosa de que la estuviera abrasando.

- Kagome, escúchame, solo te pido esto, usa la perla nada más solo eso, después puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo-. Pero nada conmovía a Kagome hasta que decidió probar con lo único que se le ocurrió. Besarla apasionadamente, como si fuera lo último que haría en esa segunda vida que le fue otorgada. Kagome al principio se resistía y aumentaba su poder, parecía que Bankotsu de momento a otro moriría en manos de Kagome por su aura.

Bankotsu como pudo puso en manos de Kagome la brillante perla rosada creada por ella hacía más de tres años ocurriendo algo inesperado, los dos fueron transportados a una especie de espacio-tiempo diferente, ellos se encontraban en un lugar muy iluminado y delante de ellos una persona los observaba conmovida. La batalla por momentos había sido dejada atrás.

- Kagome has sufrido demasiado, niña-. Dijo una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos hermosos. Ante ellos se encontraba vistiendo una elegante armadura antigua Midoriko, la poderosa sacerdotisa creadora de la Shikon no Tama.

- Mi… Midoriko-. Dijo finalmente con su dulce voz Kagome.

- Así es, has hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora Bankotsu-. Esta vez se dirigió al herido guerrero.- Lamento haberte hecho hacer todas esas cosa, pero si no sucedían así Kagome nunca hubiera sacado todo su potencial y Naraku hubiese seguido existiendo hasta el final de los tiempos-. Explicó muy tranquila la poderosa Miko.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Pregunto Kagome.

- Bankotsu hizo todas esas cosas bajo mi orden, desde despertar en tu época, hasta este momento-. Contestó serena.

- ¿Pero por qué?-. Esta vez Kagome estaba llorando tristemente.

- Fue necesario Kagome, no lo odies, en todo caso ódiame a mí-. Pidió Midoriko.-Aunque eso no cambiará nada-.

- Lo lamento Kagome, nunca quise hacerte tanto daño, estuve a punto de confesártelo todo, incluso iba a desobedecer a Midoriko, perdóname-.

- No puedo entender nada de todo esto-. Kagome seguía llorando y ahora además estaba confundida.

- Verás…-.

…Flashback….

Naraku acababa de resucitar a Bankotsu, el cual se encontraba en un oscuro lugar y no sabía en donde estaba, hasta que una cálida luz lo envolvió. Entonces escuchó una dulce voz.

- ¡Bankotsu, despierta!-.

- ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Y por qué estoy escuchándote?-. La arrogancia de ese guerrero no tenía nombre aún después de muerto seguía desafiando.

- Mi nombre es Midoriko y estoy segura que has escuchado hablar de mí-.

- Así es, pero ¿Qué haces hablando conmigo se supone que estoy en el infierno nuevamente?-.

- Naraku te ha resucitado pero esto lo olvidarás, solo recordarás mis palabras. Estoy aquí para darte una nueva oportunidad, dado que creo que las almas pueden ser salvadas y más como es en tu caso que puedo ver que tienes un poco de bondad en ese oscuro corazón-.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso si apenas me conoces?-.

- Te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que has cometido muchos crímenes y que has disfrutado haciéndolo, pero sé que también puedes llegar a ser una buena persona, solo si te lo propones-. Midoriko estaba consciente del riesgo que conllevaba el darle una oportunidad como esa a Bankotsu, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr, ya que el mundo dependía de él y de una buena muchacha que lamentablemente para salvar el mundo sufriría mucho.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te propones conmigo?-

- Pretendo que ayudes a una persona a salvar el mundo de las manos de Naraku-.

- ¿Así que es cierto que sigue con vida? Sería bueno vengarme de el-.

- Eso dependerá de ti. Lo único que tendrás que hacer es hacer que Kagome libere sus poderes, pero para eso tendrá que separarse por un tiempo de Inuyasha. Y solo si su amor es puro y sincero podrán volver a estar juntos, si no vivirán separados. Eso hará sufrir a Kagome, pero si no es Inuyasha el que sea dueño de su corazón será otro que sin duda la hará muy feliz ya que ella se lo merece-. Midoriko sabía lo que deparaba el futuro para Kagome y Bankotsu, pero habría que superar muchos obstáculos.

- Lo que haga esa chiquilla y ese hanyou no me interesa, solo quiero vengarme de Inuyasha por haberme derrotado en el monte de las ánimas y a Naraku por absorberme en su repugnante cuerpo-. Midoriko estuvo de acuerdo en eso, ya que sabía que Kagome no dejaría que matara a Inuyasha y Bankotsu le obedecería, confiaba en eso.

- Eso es todo. Ahora olvidarás que Naraku te resucito y resucitarás en la época de Kagome, te dirigirás al pozo devora-huesos que hay en el templo donde ella vive y serás su sombra. Luego tendrás que separarla de Inuyasha, trata de ser sutil en eso, que no sufra mucho-. Esa fue la orden de la antigua sacerdotisa.

- ¿Luego de eso qué?- Preguntó de mala manera.

- Luego de eso hablaremos, ten paciencia, sabrás de mí. Ahora vete-.

Dicho eso el cuerpo de Bankotsu se envolvió en un aura rosada y llegó al tiempo de Kagome, donde se dirigió, luego de curiosear un poco, al Sengoku Jidai.

Al llegar se encontró con Kikyo pero no le dio importancia, al tiempo lograron crear el plan perfecto para separar a Inuyasha y Kagome logrando parte de su pequeña venganza, la separación de Inuyasha y Kagome.

En ese momento se produjo el mayor acontecimiento de todos los tiempos, después de la creación de la Shikon no Tama, Kagome por el dolor de ser tratada así por Inuyasha había creado una nueva perla, y ese acontecimiento fue visto por dos personas y el espíritu de la poderosa Midoriko: Bankotsu y Kikyo, solo que Bankotsu nunca supo que Kikyo sabía de la existencia de la segunda perla, y que más adelante ella ayudaría a Kagome en la batalla final.

La perla quedó en la época feudal, mientras que Kagome fue enviada a su futuro desconociendo la existencia de la poderosa perla que había creado, siendo la perla más poderosa que la original Shikon no Tama, ya que esta nunca podría corroída por la maldad, esa era la ventaja que la hacía más poderosa que la Shikon no Tama.

Fue entonces cuando Bankotsu tuvo nuevamente noticias de Midoriko.

- Fuiste muy cruel para separarlos. Ahora depende de cuan fuerte sea su amor, sino otro hombre será el que la haga feliz-.

- ¿Solo a eso has vuelto Midoriko?-. Bankotsu seguía de irrespetuoso con la poderosa miko, por lo que decidió darle un pequeño trabajo.

- Bien, Bankotsu tienes trabajo que hacer-.

-¿Qué, que demonios quieres que haga?-.

- Simplemente tienes que cuidar de Kagome en su época sin que ella sepa, por supuesto. Además que tienes que cuidar de esa perla con tu vida, he puesto un campo de protección para que nadie sepa de su existencia, pero es muy poderosa, si no tienes cuidado cualquiera podrá verla-.

-¿Qué estas demente? ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? ¿Cómo voy a viajar?-.

- Esa perla es la clave y no lo olvides, también es el corazón de Kagome si alguna vez llegara a luchar sin esa perla, deberás hacer lo posible para que la utilice, sino Kagome se volverá una persona fría y sin sentimientos ¿Entiendes?-. Bankotsu asintió jurándole a la miko cuidar a Kagome, aunque no supo el porqué de su juramento, ya que nada lo ataba a una promesa así.

-Esta es la última vez que me verás, la próxima vez, te veré con Kagome-. Diciendo eso desapareció, enviando a Bankotsu a la época de Kagome a cumplir el trabajo de guardián entre las sombras sin poder preguntarle el por qué la próxima vez que se verán sería con Kagome.

Después Kagome volvió al Sengoku y Naraku descubrió la perla pero no podía tocarla, así que decidió amenazarlo con reabsorberlo para ser nuevamente parte de su cuerpo, pero Bankotsu solo dijo que sí solo para ayudar a Kagome en la batalla, pero Naraku llegó antes para luego confundir a Kagome y provocar su furia.

…Fin Flashback…

- Kagome, Bankotsu no podía decirte nada por órdenes mías, pero soy testigo de que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, solo que Naraku aprovecho la situación para confundirte, obviamente eso no quita el hecho de que te haya mentido, pero solo yo soy responsable por eso-.

- Yo…. Yo, no sé qué decir-. Finalizó Kagome.

- Está bien tomate tu tiempo, pero este hombre te ama más que su vida-. Dijo Midoriko conmocionando a Kagome.- Es tiempo de que vuelvan con esa perla puedes destruir a Naraku sin perder tu esencia, y también puedes volver a tu época-. Midoriko le dio una pequeña alegría a Kagome, finalmente volvería a su casa.

- Gracias Midoriko-. Kagome estaba siendo sincera, en ningún momento le guardo rencor, solo significaba que su amor con Inuyasha no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Posiblemente podría ser feliz con ese arrogante de Bankotsu, pero primero tendrían que derrotar a Naraku, después verían que sucedería.

Nuevamente una luz los envolvió pero esta vez Kagome estaba en todos sus sentidos y con toda su energía más fuerte que nunca.

Cuando los demás los vieron regresar, se pusieron felices por Kagome, ya que su mirada nuevamente reflejaba esa bondad que todos conocían.

- Naraku, al fin se toda la verdad, y esta vez nada ni nadie manejará mi destino ni mi vida, prepárate a morir-.

La perla que Bankotsu con tanto esfuerzo cuidó por tantos años al fin estaba con su máxima fuerza, pureza y luz. Esta vez derrotaría a Naraku sin lugar a dudas.

De las manos de Kagome aparecieron un arco y flecha dorados rodeados por un aura rosada. Sin esperar más Kagome tenso el poderoso arco de su creación para lanzar la más poderosa flecha en la historia, para darle fin a ese ser despreciable.

Como era lógico Naraku no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de huir, el choque fue terrible, esa aura purificadora eliminó cada una de sus partículas. Ese fue el fin para semejante amenaza al mundo. Finalmente Naraku había dejado de existir.

El cielo volvió a su celeste tan bonito y puro, todos los youkai que habían aparecido por la creación de Naraku habían desaparecido por la purificación de Kagome.

- Finalmente lo has logrado Kagome-. Dijo Bankotsu, para luego caer sin sentido.

- ¡Bankotsu, no!-. Kagome fue directo a él, estaba tirado en el piso malherido e Inuyasha estaba a punto de atacarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño Inuyasha-. Fue la orden de Kagome.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?-.

- Es algo que tú nunca entenderías-.

Miroku estaba feliz ahora si su Kazaana había desaparecido para siempre, ahora nada lo separaría de su Taijiya. Sango estaba con Kohaku, quien finalmente había confesado que estaba al lado de Naraku por orden de Kikyo ya que su plan siempre había sido destruirlo. Rin, Sesshomaru y Jaken se habían marchado después de que se aseguraran que Naraku estuviera muerto. Koga y Ayame estaban al lado de Kagome, Bankotsu e Inuyasha.

Kikyo por su parte estaba bastante malherida, pero Inuyasha todavía estaba queriendo convencer a Kagome para derrotar a Bankotsu.

- Déjalo en paz, si le pones una mano encima te odiaré para siempre Inuyasha-.

- Tú ya me odias-. Dijo tristemente.

- Nunca podría odiarte, deberías saberlo, solo que todavía no consigo perdonarte del todo, no al menos hasta que tú mismo te perdones. Me es difícil verte, pero no te odio, algún día volveremos a ser los amigos y compañeros que fuimos-. Dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, definitivamente esa era la verdadera Kagome, la que todos querían.

- Gracias Kagome-.

- Ahora ve, Kikyo te necesita, ella no es mala, además es tu mujer-.

- De acuerdo, adiós-.

- Prométeme que volverás y hablarás con los demás ellos no te odian, solo que están confundidos, solo déjamelos a mí-. Dijo regalándole después de mucho tiempo una sincera y hermosa sonrisa.

- Lo haré-. Y sin más fue tomo a Kikyo y se perdieron en el bosque, hasta alguna otra vez.

- Kagome ¿Estarás bien con él?-. Preguntó Koga.

- Si todavía necesito hablar con él, estaré bien, ahora ya sé a quién mi corazón eligió, esta vez definitivamente seré feliz. Ustedes vayan con Naoshiro, los debe extrañar, regresen pronto que quiero conocerlo ¿Si?-.

- Por supuesto Kagome, fuiste muy valiente y sobretodo eres muy fuerte, realmente te admiro, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver-. Ayame se despidió de ella con un abrazo y finalmente se fueron dejando ver solo un remolino.

- Kagome-. Esta vez era Sango la que hablaba.- ¿Qué haremos con él?-.

- Pues… ¿tú qué opinas?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Si tú, ten en cuenta que…. Yo lo quiero-. Dijo Kagome dejando a Sango conmocionada pero feliz al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga.

- Pues yo opino que podríamos darle una oportunidad, después de todo él fue el que ayudó a Kagome a volver a ser como era-.

- Miroku… Creo que tienes razón, Bankotsu no es tan malo como parece ¿no?-. Sango por fin había decidido darle una oportunidad a Bankotsu, pero aseguró que era la última, si la hacía sufrir a su amiga lo eliminaría. Esto puso muy feliz a Kagome y les agradeció a sus amigos. Luego volvieron a la aldea donde recibieron la atención de Kaede y Shippo más la felicitación de todos los aldeanos por haber derrotado a ese ser que tantas desgracias trajo a este mundo.

Pasaron dos días desde esa terrible batalla y finalmente Bankotsu había despertado.

- Kagome…-. Fue lo primero que el guerrero dijo.

- Aquí estoy Bankotsu-.

- Perdóname ¿Podrás hacerlo algún día?-. Dijo muy serio.

- Creo…. Creo que ya lo he hecho Bankotsu-.

El atractivo guerrero no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa le iluminara el rostro y cuando Kagome vio ese rostro tan feliz no le quedó ninguna duda, finalmente sería feliz con él, porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido, la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de ser amada y aunque Bankotsu haya hecho cosas no muy agradables, estaba segura que por ella Él daría su vida sin importarle nada más.

- Kagome… tal vez este abusando de tu perdón, pero no puedo evitar decirte que… que ¡Te Amo!-.

Kagome muy sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos solo pudo responder…

- Bankotsu, yo también te amo-. Y sin esperar que Bankotsu dijera nada le dio un tierno beso que sellaría el comienzo de un bello amor….

**Fin**

Notas: Awwwww

¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. Pertinence a la grandiosa Rumiko T.

**Epílogo**

…

Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

…

Kagome se encontraba acostada en una espaciosa cama pensando en lo ocurrido cinco años atrás, recordaba la espectacular batalla contra Naraku. Reconocía que los primeros años ella estuvo muy paranoica y que muchas veces no podía dormir por las pesadillas que la acosaban todas las noches, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba esa paranoia fue desapareciendo.

- Dios, como los extraño-. Ese día Kagome estaba particularmente melancólica. Estaba a punto de irse de vacaciones, pero ya no estaba tan segura de hacerlo.

- ¡No seas tan escandalosa!-. Le gritaron desde la puerta de la gran habitación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?-. Pregunto Kagome al borde del llanto.

- Ay no, por favor no empieces a llorar-. Suplicaba moviendo las manos.

- Es que tú no entiendes-.

- Claro que entiendo-.

- No, no entiendes-. Kagome lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

- Diablos, no llores preciosa, se te hincharan los ojos-.

- Pero, tú no entiendes Bankotsu, los extraño mucho-.

- Pero si solo se fueron ayer-.

- Pero los extraño, no me acostumbro que estén lejos de mí-. Sí cómo los extrañaba, pero esa no era la primera vez que estaban lejos de ella.

- No les pasará nada, Sango y Miroku se encargaran de ellos, sabes que son como sus sobrinos, y no permitirán que nada les suceda. Pero si deseas podemos ir a verlos-.

Al decir eso una brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kagome.

- Gracias cariño-.

- Yo también te amo, ahora vístete si quieres ir a verlos, no pienses que permitiré que alguien te vea así-. La gran miko se encontraba vistiendo solo un sexy conjunto de ropa interior.

- Eres bastante celoso Bankotsu-. Decía entre risas Kagome.

- Pues que esperabas-. Dicho eso se dispuso a vestirse.

Así que después del desayuno, saludaron al abuelo y a la madre de Kagome, ya que Sota se había ido con unos amigos a la playa.

- Ya nos vamos mamá-.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuándo vuelven?-. Preguntaba sonriente su madre.

- No sé, seguramente hoy o mañana, pero como sabes puede que tardemos, así que no te preocupes-.

Ahora sí, una vez más volverían al Sengoku Jidai .Kagome estaba nerviosa, solo quería volver a verlos después de todo eran sus hermosos bebés.

Al llegar, Bankotsu ayudó a Kagome a salir de ese pozo que conectaba los tiempos. El lugar era precioso, los años lo habían embellecido y en especial ese día, ya que era cuando los aldeanos se reunían a celebrar la derrota de Naraku, decorando con esmero la aldea.

- Se toman muy enserio esto de la celebración-. Dijo Bankotsu con pereza y un poco de aburrimiento cuando estaban llegando a la aldea.

- ¿Tienes que expresarte así?-. Preguntó Sango.

- Sango, siempre con tus cálidas bienvenidas-. A Bankotsu le gustaba fastidiar a la taijiya.

- Hacía dos días que no se veían y ya se están peleando-. Miroku venía cargando a un par de hermosas gemelitas de cuatro años y medio.- Vinieron pronto ¿No se iban de vacaciones?-.

- Íbamos, solo que a cierta persona, le dio un ataque de melancolía por no tener a sus bebés cerca-. Dijo Bankotsu, burlándose de Kagome.

- ¿Dónde están mis bebés?-. La joven estaba ansiosa por verlos, después de todo eran de ella, y los extrañaba muchísimo.

- Dios mujer, eres increíble, solo los trajimos ayer-.

- Pero… yo, tú sabes… Bankotsu…-. Kagome ya estaba empezando a llorar nuevamente.

- Oye ¿Qué te sucede Kagome?-. Sango miraba a Bankotsu de tal manera que un sudor frío corría por el cuerpo del guerrero y del asustado esposo de la taijiya.

- Lo siento Sango, él tiene razón, solo que desde hoy me siento así-.

- Vayamos por tus bebés Kagome-. Ahora en la cara de la sacerdotisa se reflejaba una gran sonrisa dejándoles un tic nervioso a Bankotsu y a Miroku.

- Niños, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes…-. Sango sabía lo curiosos que eran, así que si decía que tenía una sorpresa vendrían corriendo sin importar que.

- ¿Mamá?-. Preguntaron al unísono un par de mellizos de no más de cuatro años, al parecer no estaban del todo felices, pues pensaban que su madre los venía a buscar.

-¡Seiya, Ami… mamá los extrañaba!-. Kagome tenía fuertemente abrazados a sus dos bebitos.

Seiya era Bankotsu en miniatura, tenía una mirada desafiante, pero a la vez tierna. Su cabello era como el de su padre, solo que su trenza era muy corta. Su forma de ser, en cambio era la misma que su madre, el pequeñito era todo un amor.

Ami, era preciosa, su cabello corto la hacía adorable, parecía un angelito, y con sus grandes ojos azules era igual a Kagome de pequeña. Pero esta tenía el carácter de su padre, nunca se quedaba quieta, y su hermano Seiya al ser el mayor por diez minutos siempre estaba protegiéndola, al igual que sus primas.

- Papá dile a mamá que no nos lleve-. Ami le rogaba a Bankotsu poniendo ojos de borreguito, sabía que con esa técnica domaba al poderoso ex-líder de los siete guerreros.

- Papá queremos seguir jugando con Sakura y Shiori-. Decía Seiya refiriéndose a las hijas de Miroku y Sango.- Además Naoshiro y Sekai vienen esta tarde, no queremos irnos-.

-Oigan, oigan no vinimos a llevárnoslos, vinimos a verlos porque su madre se sentía un poco melancólica-. Bankotsu tenía una pequeña gotita en su sien.

- ¿De veras?-. Preguntaron a la par.

- Así es, ahora vayan a jugar, luego almorzaremos- De inmediato ese par de diablillos salieron nuevamente a jugar con Sakura y Shiori, ahora solo tenían que esperar que sus otros amigos llegaran.- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora cariño?-.

Cada vez que Bankotsu trataba tan dulcemente a Kagome, la sacerdotisa se sentía en el cielo, adoraba a su esposo, y adoraba que la consintiera, nunca imaginó que un hombre como el fuera a ser tan lindo con ella y con sus hijos.

- Sí, estoy bien gracias-. Luego le regaló un cariñoso beso.

- ¿Qué les parece si nos preparamos para la celebración?-. Sugirió Miroku.

Tiempo más tarde estaban en medio de la celebración y con ellos se encontraban los aldeanos y la anciana Kaede, un guapo y adolescente Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, Ayame y Koga junto a Naoshiro de seis años de edad y su hermano de cuatro años Kenta. Miroku, Sango, sus gemelas y Kirara y finalmente Kagome y su familia. Todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que llegó alguien a quien no veían hace tiempo, cargando a un niño en su hombro.

- Tío Inuyasha, Sekai ¿Cómo han estado?-. Tanto las gemelas como los mellizos se acercaron a Inuyasha y a Sekai.

- Hola, bien ¿Cómo han estado ustedes pequeñas, y tu Seiya?-. Los niños sonrieron y se llevaron a Sekai a Jugar con ellos.

-Inuyasha, ha pasado tiempo, hace más de un año que no nos vemos-. Saludaba Miroku.

- Pues hemos estado entrenando y viajando mucho-. El ojidorado se veía feliz, por fin veía de nuevo a sus amigos.- El niño los echaba de menos ¿Cómo están ustedes?-.

A Bankotsu no le gustaba que Inuyasha se acercara mucho a Kagome, pero si ella había decidido perdonarlo, él no se iba a interponer, aunque eso significaba que debía ser "amable" como su miko le había sugerido tiempo atrás.

- Hola-. Saludaron todos.

El grupo, que alguna vez se había separado, de apoco iba uniéndose cada vez más, y eso fue en gran parte por Kagome y los acontecimientos que vivieron después de esa gran batalla…

…Flashback…

Después de que Kagome decidiera darse una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz con quien su corazón finalmente eligió, sucedieron acontecimientos que no esperaban que fuera posible bajo ningún punto de vista.

Luego de llevarse a Kikyo lejos hacía el bosque Kagome se quitó un gran peso de encima, finalmente había comprendido que su amor por Inuyasha nunca podría ser, y a pesar de haber sufrido tanto no le guardaba ningún rencor y le deseaba bien.

Pero para Inuyasha esa vida de paz y felicidad como Kagome estaba empezando a vivir no le llegaría hasta mucho tiempo después, y en ese entonces, Inuyasha fue muy infeliz.

El hanyou de hermosos ojos dorados y adorables orejitas llevaba a Kikyo en la espalda, pero en ningún momento se dignó a hablarle o preguntarle si estaba bien, el solo la llevaba solo por petición de Kagome y porque la miko en verdad no estaba en buenas condiciones.

- Inuyasha…-. Pero Inuyasha no quería hablarle, solo la depositó en el suelo, con espaldas a un tronco para darle estabilidad, luego de un salto subió a la copa del árbol.

-Inuyasha, sabes como es mi carácter, tengo algo que decir y solo lo diré una vez-. Inuyasha ante la seriedad de sus palabras bajo de la rama en la que estaba y se dispuso a escucharla, pero en ningún momento emitió palabra.

- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice-.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-.

- Déjame terminar-. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- En estos momentos y por un tiempo mi vida va a tener solo un propósito, y va a ser…el de dar a luz el hijo que llevo en el vientre-.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que Kikyo acababa de decir ¿Era eso posible? El nunca detectó el aroma del cachorro que supuestamente llevaba en su vientre.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Kikyo? No siento ningún aroma proveniente de tu interior-. Inuyasha empezaba a ponerse tenso, si Kikyo estaba jugando jamás se lo perdonaría, pero repentinamente, el aroma de un nuevo ser proveniente de Kikyo comenzó a llenar las sensibles fosas nasales de Inuyasha.

- Es lo único que siento Inuyasha, no habértelo confesado, pero solo así podía estar cerca de Naraku sin que atentara contra la vida de nuestro hijo, sé que fue egoísta, lo reconozco, también sé que de habértelo dicho, no cambiarían las cosas entre nosotros. Sé que si te lo hubiese dicho no me hubieses dejado estar presente en la batalla final, pero yo no soy tan estúpida como para dejar que le suceda algo a nuestro hijo. Ahora lo sabes-.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Kikyo?-. Pronunció con mucho dolor.

- Déjame terminar, aún hay algo más. A partir de este momento, mi energía vital será solo para mi hijo, podré moverme y hacer algunas cosas, pero el día que nuestro hijo nazca, ese día volveré a la tumba-.

Si el dolor de Inuyasha era grande por ocultarle a su hijo, el saber que Kikyo moriría nuevamente lo terminó de desmoronar.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Piensas dejarnos solos? ¿Ahora que estoy a punto de tener una familia tú piensas en morir?-.

- No he terminado aún deja de interrumpirme, mi vida llegó nuevamente a causa de la Shikon no Tama, en ningún momento planee revivir, cuando Naraku pidió su deseo la perla tenía conexión conmigo nuevamente, fue por eso que pude volver a la vida, pero yo no lo quería, ya había muerto, fue injusto volver, pero solo pude resignarme a cumplir mi destino. Por otro lado mi vida siempre estuvo atada a la perla, y cuando Kagome creó esa otra perla sin siquiera proponérselo el poder de la gran Shikon no Tama fue tan inferior que mi vida era cada vez más inestable, así que con el último poder espiritual que me quedaba pude crear un conjuro para alargar mi vida y solo durará hasta que nazca el bebé, luego moriré-.

No podía creerlo, simplemente parecía una maldita pesadilla ¿Por qué?

- Eres una persona muy egoísta Kikyo ¿Solo puedo sentarme a observar cómo pasa el tiempo y ver cómo vas muriendo sin siquiera saber si mi hijo nacerá? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, tanto me odias?-.

- Nunca podría odiarte, solo que dadas las circunstancias morir y dejarte solo sería condenarte a muerte, pero tu hijo te ayudará a salir a delante y a ser feliz. Es lo único que puedo darte, y no puedes rechazar la oferta, eres responsable después de todo soy tu mujer y no puedes dejarme sola-.

Por más cruel que parecía, a su retorcida manera, Kikyo estaba pensando en el futuro de Inuyasha, sabía bien que con ella muerta y Kagome con Bankotsu el medio demonio podría dejarse morir por la soledad y la tristeza, o bien convertirse en un desalmado youkai, que en definitiva lo llevaría a la muerte.

-No te dejaré sola-.

Y así pasó el tiempo, Kagome volvió su época con Bankotsu donde se casaron, mientras que unos meses más tarde llegaría el fin para una vida y el comienzo para otra.

- Inuyasha… Por favor cuida mucho de este niño, te traerá la felicidad y podrá ser feliz, se llamará Sekai y será tu mundo…ahora… Adiós...siempre te amé-.

Ante los ojos de Inuyasha y Kaede la que fue una poderosa miko en sus tiempos, ahora desaparecía envuelta en una deslumbrante luz rosada, dejando a un padre y a un bebé en llanto. Dos hanyou dejados solos nuevamente

- Piensa que ella ahora está en paz. Intenta ser feliz, tu hijo te necesitará-. Kaede solo se enteró del estado en que su hermana se encontraba ese mismo día porque Kikyo la llamó con su espíritu.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo anciana, ahora más que nunca estamos solos-. Inuyasha no pudo contener más su llanto y calló de rodillas, pero una mano en su hombro hizo que mirara quien era el que quería consolarlo.

- No es propio de ti llorar Inuyasha, nunca lo has demostrado, tienes que salir adelante con tu hijo-.

Ante el no solo se encontraba Kaede sino, estaban los que supieron ser sus amigos tiempo atrás. Sango, con lágrimas en los ojos lo miraba con dolor, Miroku quien era fuerte también comprendía su sufrimiento, Shippo, Kirara y finalmente dos personas que no se esperaba encontrar ahí Bankotsu y Kagome.

- Levántate, no seas cobarde, ahora no eres tú, tienes un hijo que cuidar acaba de perder a su madre, ¿Quieres que también pierda a su padre?-. La potente voz de Bankotsu se dejó escuchar en ese momento, haciendo que Inuyasha mirara asombrado al guerrero.

- Vamos Inuyasha, no estarás solo, nosotros estaremos contigo-. Fueron las palabras de Kagome representando a todo el grupo, fue Kikyo quien se comunicó con ella para que le dieran apoyo a Inuyasha y de inmediato se encontraba, junto con su esposo cruzando el pozo para avisarle a sus amigos, quienes al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Kagome y la tristeza que tenía decidieron darle una nueva oportunidad a ese ser quien solía protegerlos todo el tiempo.- Todos te hemos perdonado, siempre serás nuestro amigo y no estarán solos. Seremos una familia para ti y tu hijo-.

Con muchas lágrimas, perdones y evasivas de Bankotsu, quien aceptaba a Inuyasha pero no lo perdonaba del todo, ese día fue donde una nueva y fortalecida amistad renació para traer felicidad a todas esas personas que por diferentes causas, pero por el mismo destino vivieron hasta ese momento con dolor.

Al año todos se reunieron nuevamente, para festejar el primer año de vida se Sekai y el medio año de vida de las gemelas de Miroku y Sango.

Pero ese día sería un día de festejos y sorpresas ya que cuando Bankotsu y Kagome llegaron de visita la sacerdotisa contó con lágrimas en los ojos y tocándose su abultado vientre, que ya había sido notado por los presentes, su futura maternidad, y que serían mellizos, ocasionando las miles de felicitaciones y abrazos controlados por Bankotsu.

Luego del nacimiento de los mellizos Kagome y Bankotsu llevaban a sus hijos al Sengoku para que jugaran con sus "primos y tíos" de un pasado de más de quinientos años.

…Fin Flashback…

Finalmente Kagome estaba mejor anímicamente, parecía que el aire puro del Sengoku había tranquilizado su melancolía y ahora estaba sonriente una vez más, peo siempre mirando a sus tesoros que jugaban apaciblemente con sus demás primos.

- Oye… hueles diferente-.

-¡Oye tu no huelas a mi mujer!-. Bien, era cierto, podría decirse que Inuyasha y Bankotsu competían por ver quién era más celoso, y sorprendentemente ambos se llevaban el primer puesto.

- ¡Inuyasha, Bankotsu! No empiecen con sus pleitos-. Kagome tenía una pequeña vena en su frente que empezaba a crecer con rapidez.

- ¡Pues, dile a este perro faldero que deje de olfatearte!-.

- ¡¿A quién le dices perro faldero?!-.

- Pues a ti-.

- Déjense de pelear-. Su voz sonó tan calma y fría como tiempo atrás, recorriéndoles un frío terrible en todos sus cuerpos.- Ahora, tengo hambre-. Su vos nuevamente fue dulce y aniñada creándoles nuevamente un tic en los ojos de todos los presentes.

- Ya diles de una vez Kagome-. Inuyasha nuevamente olfateaba a Kagome disimuladamente para evitar enfadar a Bankotsu.

-¿Qué se supone que deba decirles Inuyasha?-.

- Pues, que estas esperando otro cachorro-.

- Jajajaj-. Fue una risa histeria que se escuchó por parte de Kagome y de momento a otro caía desvanecida por la noticia, siendo atrapada por los rápidos reflejos de su flamante esposo.

-Kagome reacciona-. Bankotsu, sus mellizos y los demás estaban alrededor de la hermosa miko quien apenas estaba reaccionando y asimilando la noticia.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

- Creo que si-. Tomo aire y miro a Inuyasha con sus hermosos ojos azules.- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?-.

-Pregúntale a Sekai, tiene el mismo perfecto olfato que yo-. Kagome se acercó al niño idéntico a su padre y le pregunto…

- ¿Cómo huelo Sekai?-.

- Tía Kag, hueles diferente…-. Kagome estalló en alegría, estaba feliz de ser madre nuevamente, y sus hijos parecían estarlo también porque estaban acariciando su plano vientre.

- Bankotsu, crecerá nuestra familia-. Dijo llorando.

- Gracias-. Ambos se besaron y se despidieron de los demás, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de sus tíos por otro día, ya que no tenían planes de volver con sus padres.

Al llegar a su hogar, fueron directo a su gran y blanca habitación, lentamente sus ropas fueron regándose por el piso, la feliz pareja estaba amándose como nunca, eran felices y tenían todo lo que podían desear, un hogar, hijos, familia y amigos, en definitiva, a pesar de todo los que les tocó vivir, por fin eran inmensamente felices y lo serían hasta el final de los tiempos.

-¡Te amo Kagome!-.

- ¡Te amo Bankotsu!-.

Desde una ventana se podía ver a una sacerdotisa vistiendo una armadura elegante pero antigua, con una inmensa sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

…**.**

**Notas:**

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que _"Confusiones y Mentiras"_ haya sido de su agrado. Hasta la próxima

Fragmento Innocence By Avril Lavigne


End file.
